<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>棉花左轮 Cotton &amp; Revolver by wagonama2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728186">棉花左轮 Cotton &amp; Revolver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagonama2020/pseuds/wagonama2020'>wagonama2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagonama2020/pseuds/wagonama2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，慢热，故事发生在时间是1860年左右的美国，有一部分是Ian和Mickey的冒险生活，有一部分是家族狗血。Ian是庄园少爷，Mickey是到处闯荡的镖客</p><p>被朋友吐槽很难看，行文太糟糕，所以准备开始修文，之后的故事是真的随缘更了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>逻辑死，文笔差，写得慢，龟毛，人物OOC，灵感来源荒野大镖客，Mickey会有两任前任，Ian和Mickey的视觉都会有，一开始Mickey的出场会比较少。</p><p>肉会很多，谁让我喜欢炖肉呢，还有各种腥风血雨的剧情。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九月，秋高气爽，又到一年收获棉花的时间，Ian Gallagher坐在马车里，颠颠簸簸的驶向Gallagher庄园。Ian今年18岁，刚从寄宿学校毕业，本来想继续留在城市里寻求发展的，只是大姐Fiona写信让他快点回家，除了要为今年棉花的丰收举办宴会外，最重要的是她要订婚了。</p><p>离家的距离越来越近，让Ian忍不住又溢起了一些痛苦与愤懑的情绪，其实他已经快4年没回Gallagher庄园了，这一个充满着各种肮脏小秘密的大庄园。</p><p>Gallagher庄园是雷霆镇上的大家族Gallagher家所拥有，占地约5000英亩，其中包括三栋别墅，一大片的种植园，天然湖和一个专门用来当狩猎场的森林。家族生意主要是种植棉花，家长Frank原是个还算勤勤恳恳处理家族生意的聪明人，家庭一直美满幸福。只是在最爱的妻子Monica发疯后自杀，他就改变了，后来还成为了一个喜爱酗酒的烂人。家族生意一下子全压在了大姐Fiona身上，为了让家族一直在正轨上，Fiona忙得脚不沾地。</p><p>在大部分人看来，Frank是一个痛失妻子的痴情丈夫，Monica只是一个不小心害了疯病的可怜人，而Fiona则是一个无何奈何顶替家长位置的坚强女性。但是同时起，一些关于Ian关于Monica的风言风语，慢慢地滋生了起来。</p><p>14岁的少年Ian被流言纠缠，让他变得抑郁与愤怒。他想过询问自己父亲，但是在看到父亲的那一刻他又退宿了，不谙世事的少年Ian，无法妥善的面对这些突如其来的恶意，他只能把自己锁在房间，尝试跟外界切断联系。</p><p>Fiona知道一切的风言风语，她爱着这个从小一起生活的弟弟，她从百忙中跑来安慰Ian，她让他去了寄宿学校，让他远离这个是是非非之地，让他从缠绕着他的痛苦与愤怒中脱离出来。</p><p>寄宿学校的生活平淡而充实，每年Fiona都会寄来一些信件说家里的情况，例如Lip上了大学，Debbie的刺绣活做得越来越漂亮，Carl整天只喜欢跟马驹玩。当然她也会让Ian回来参加家族的丰收宴会，但是Ian一想到那些不愉快的记忆，他就会却步。Ian是感谢Fiona的，让他忘记了那些不愉快，让他重回自己的状态中，所以在收到她要订婚的信件后，他就立刻踏上了返家的旅程。</p><p>    ------</p><p>车夫在前面提醒道:“快到庄园门口了，Ian少爷。”</p><p>Ian挑起窗帘，从车窗望出去，远处是陌生又熟悉的建筑。马车在Gallagher庄园的大铁门停了下来。把守门口的几个保镖问：“是什么人？”</p><p>Ian把头伸出窗外，说：“我，Ian Gallagher，告诉David我回来了。”</p><p>守门的几个是新面孔，并没有见过Ian，但是听到Gallagher的姓氏自然就知道他是什么身份了。守门的其中一个立刻有礼貌地说：“先生你稍等一下，我找个兄弟进去先通报一声，因为最近庄园要举办宴会，太多人来往，为了以防万一还是要找管家核实才能放人。”</p><p>Ian看到信就回来了，并没有通知Fiona，所以遇到这种情况并不惊讶，点点头表示理解，然后又重新坐回了自己座位上。</p><p>过了十来分钟，一阵滴滴塔塔在马蹄声在车厢外由远及近，又由近及远。其中一位守卫声音这时候响了起来，他语气调侃：“Denny少爷每次来都这么风风火火呀。”</p><p>Ian记得这人，他的一个表亲，跟他同岁，最喜欢做的事就是折磨家里的黑奴。虽然大部分的庄园主都不把自己家里的黑奴当人看，但是读过几句林肯语录的Ian，不耻这种虐待黑奴的做法。</p><p>就在Ian正出神的时候，先前回去做核实的那个守卫回来了，他向其他人传达了管家的意思，就立马放了人。</p><p>马车穿过橄榄树形成的树影，到达别墅门前几米外，车夫下车给Ian打开了车门，Ian在座位上深吸了一口气，才从车里出来，车旁是已经在等候的管家和两名黑人奴仆。管家David是个有点啰嗦的中老年男人，一开口就是“Ian少爷很久不见，大小姐很想你，看到你她一定会很高兴！”</p><p>Ian并不烦David，他甚至是有点喜欢David的，以前在他最苦闷的日子里，David总是亲自送水送食物。不过刚回来，心情还没调整过来，甚至有几分生分，所以他客套几句，问了Fiona的所在位置，就想着快点回去自己的房间。</p><p>Ian才走几步，发现门前也停了一辆马车，车门打开，车厢里传来一女一男的愉快聊天声。他沉思着可能是前不久进来的Denny，另外那个女人的声音听着像Denny的母亲Williams夫人，不过怎么这么奇怪，他们为什么不下车？</p><p>Ian忍不住问身旁的David：“那是Denny和Williams夫人吧，怎么不下车？”</p><p>管家看去马车的方向，说：“Denny少爷说马车离地面太高了，要找个垫脚的才肯下车。本来我是带了3名黑奴过来的，但是Denny少爷嫌他们不够强壮，怕脚刚踩上去他们就撑不住把他摔下来，我叫了其中一个奴仆去找个强壮的来，后来又听到守卫说少爷你回来了，叫去的奴仆还没回来呢，我就先过来接少爷你，让Denny少爷在车厢里继续等了。”</p><p>“原来如此。”Ian在心里默默吐槽了一把这个爱倒腾的Williams家庭。准备进入别墅的时候，Denny似乎是注意到了他，兴奋的叫唤道：“Ian?你是Ian吧！”</p><p>Ian停下脚步，笑着跟对方打了声招呼。</p><p>“嘿，还真是你！”Denny把头从车厢里伸了出来，“我们有快4还是5年不见了吧，你变了真多！最近过得不错吧？”</p><p>“嘿，还不错。”Ian并不想与Denny过多交谈，指了指门里，说“刚回来，我想先回去收拾行李，空闲时再聊吧。”</p><p>“好的，我对寄宿学校很好奇，空闲的时候给我说说吧，回见。”Denny热情的说道。</p><p>“回见。”Ian话音刚落，刚才去找人的黑奴回来了，后面跟着一个强壮的男人。Ian看了一下男子，只觉得有点眼熟，不过他并没有在意，转身就走。</p><p>David因为还要招呼Denny少爷就留了下来，那个黑人男子走到他跟前。David命令：“到马车前，好好趴着，少爷要下来。”</p><p>黑人男子听到命令后，立刻双手合并低着头趴到车前，乖乖等着对方的践踏。Denny先用脚测了一下马车和他的距离，就满意的踩了上去。到了地面后，又回脚踩在对方的背上，拉着自己的母亲下车。等他们都进了别墅后。黑人男子才站起来，他表情麻木，似乎刚才的事并没有伤害他多少，他拍拍背上的泥沙，然后跟另一个黑奴把车上的行李卸下来。</p><p>------</p><p>Ian回到自己的房间，他让一起跟着上来的两个黑奴把行李放下后就退下。</p><p>他审视了房间一遍，物品的摆设与记忆中一模一样。看来是经常打扫的，每一个角落都纤尘不染，Ian把自己的行李简单的收拾了一下，就去书房找Fiona。</p><p>书房的门没关，Ian可以看到Fiona正坐在桌子前写着什么，他已经有很久没见到自己的姐姐了，他有点激动又有点害羞，等心情平复一会，Ian开口：“嘿，Fiona。”</p><p>听到声音的Fiona抬起头，惊喜的看着门边的Ian。大叫了一声他的名字，就笑着冲上去搂抱住自己的弟弟。两人互抱了一会，才放开了彼此，Fiona仔仔细细地打量着Ian的变化，她开口道:“Ian，真想念你。你怎么回来都不跟我说一声？你长高了好多，已经是一个能吸引很多女孩的漂亮男生了。”</p><p>Ian笑着回应：“Fiona我也想念你，你还是一样的漂亮，气质也比以前成熟了。我收到了你的信，就第一时间叫了马车，真高兴你订婚了。”</p><p>Fiona笑着道了声谢，然后提议道。“别傻站着，我们坐下来慢慢说。”</p><p>虽然两姐弟久未见面，却一点也不生疏。两人去到书房的小茶几处坐下来，Fiona给Ian和自己分别倒了杯茶。两人喝了一口，Ian才开口问道：“Debbie和Carl还好吧，很久没见他们，都不知道他们长成什么样了。”</p><p>“你可以一会去花园Debbie，她高了很多，不过还是跟以前一样肉肉的，每天都在做刺绣。Carl性格有点古怪，不太爱跟人说话，最爱就是养马。”Fiona笑着回答。</p><p>“Lip从大学回来了没？”Ian继续问。</p><p>“没有，不过估计这两天就能到。”</p><p>“那么…Frank呢？还是老样子么？”Ian问出这个问题的时候，有点忐忑。</p><p>Fiona深深的看了Ian一眼，然后低下头拿起茶壶为两人满上。她喝了一口茶，用轻松的口吻道：“还不是那样嘛，每天都喝得醉醺醺的。千万别去他房间，会被臭跑。”</p><p>Ian听着Fiona打趣的话，心情放松了不少。他笑着问：“聊了这么久，还没聊到你怎么就突然订婚的事呢？你未婚夫是谁，怎么认识的？”</p><p>“我的未婚夫叫Jimmy，他家是经商的，我们相识在一个商人举办的宴会里，他主动跟我搭讪，然后我们又见了几次面，就互相喜欢上对方了，前几天他给我求婚，我就答应了。”</p><p>“你给我的书信完全没提这件事呀？”Ian疑惑的问，两姐弟在信里一直都无话不谈，既然都认识一段时间了，为什么没跟他说？</p><p>“其实我跟他认识才两个月，我跟他在一起才一个多月吧，我也不是很确定我们的关系适不适合公开。后来他跟求婚，说从看到我的第一眼就觉得非我不娶了。”Fiona停顿了一下，神情有点悲伤。“但是他要准备去找油田，怕离开的时候我就被别人抢走了。一听到他要离开，我觉得非常不舍，我才明白，我已对他情根深种。所以就答应了他的求婚。”</p><p>Ian看着沉浸在甜蜜爱情的姐姐，握了一下她的手以表达对她的祝福，Fiona也回握住他的。</p><p>“那什么时候订婚？在哪举办宴会？”Ian继续问。</p><p>“订婚宴在6天后庄园的玻璃房举行。”玻璃房是Gallagher庄园一座依水而建的白色建筑，里外都种着应季花朵，很是漂亮，经常用来举办家族大大小小的宴会。</p><p>“你问了我一堆问题，我还没问你在学校过得如何呢？快告诉我最近又有什么有趣的事吧。”Fiona笑着说。</p><p>“学校的事我认为有趣的都在信里给你写过了，最近也毕业了，想找个工作或者申请所大学吧。不过我的成绩不太好，申请学校可能会有点困难。”Ian苦恼道。</p><p>Fiona摸摸他的手，建议道：“没拿定主意前，就一直住家里吧。至于申请大学，你可以请教家教或者Lip。”Gallagher家一直都有请私人家教，平时孩子都是在家学习的，Lip是正在读大学，最近休假刚好在家。</p><p>“好的，谢谢，Fiona。”Ian因为以前的记忆不太想一直住家里，但是他不想打击爱着他的这位姐姐。</p><p>Fiona察觉弟弟情绪的小低落，她想起四年前的流言蜚语，她那时候太年轻了，家里的太多糟心事，让她也有点不知所措，所以她唯一能帮Ian的是让他远离喧嚣之地。这几年Ian一直抗拒回家的态度，她知道是他用逃离来淡化痛苦。四年了，Fiona认为Ian应该已经出来了，她爱他的弟弟，她觉得家始终是一个人的归宿，所以才会希望他一直呆在家里。</p><p>“你刚回来，还没见过Debbie和Carl吧，他们看到你一定很高兴，快去找他们吧。”Fiona转移话题，把Ian从低落的情绪中拉了出来。</p><p>“好的。”Ian正要跟Fiona道了声别，两人又互抱了一会，才出了门。</p><p>虽然四年多没回来了，Gallagher庄园还是Ian记忆中的一样，没什么变化。他还记得父亲房间的位置，在三楼最大的房间。虽然一想到Frank，Ian的内心就会忐忑不安，但是他还是忍不住想去看看他。四年了，他感觉自己已经坚强了不少。</p><p>他走到Frank的房间门口，给自己顾了一下劲，才悄悄推开房门，扑面而来的一股呕吐物混合着酒精的臭味，可能因为闷得太久了，还发酵出一种酸味来。跟Fiona形容的一样，果然臭得让人难以忍受。Ian用手盖着口鼻，走进了房间。</p><p>Frank躺在地板上打着呼噜，旁边是大大小小的空了或还有半瓶的酒瓶。Ian走近他，仔仔细细的打量了Frank一会，才开口唤道：“Frank，Frank。”</p><p>Frank没什么反应，继续没心没肺的打着呼噜。Ian加大了音量，继续喊Frank的名字。</p><p>这次的声音够大，总算让睡梦中的Frank有了反应。他停止了打呼噜，然后微微睁开迷梦的双眼，呆呆的看着他头顶的人。</p><p>Ian见Frank睁开了眼，打算叫他起来。Frank却皱着眉头，嘀嘀咕咕道：“Clayton，你来干嘛？别烦着我。”然后转过身体缩成虾米继续睡。</p><p>Ian瞬间呆立当场，他的心砰砰直跳，呼吸也困难起来。花了四年时间，好不容易积攒起来勇气彻底泄了，他落荒而逃。</p><p>从别墅出来，Ian努力平复心情。他想去见见其他人，好转移他内心现在的不安。</p><p>在花园的凉亭里找到真在刺绣的Debbie。Debbie见到Ian，高兴得嘴都快咧到耳根后，不过因为她要赶着给Fiona做订婚礼物，暂时没太多时间唠嗑，她让Ian先去找Carl。</p><p>Carl在马厩，他正在给马打理着鬃毛，看到Ian也不是太热情的样子。Ian呆了一会觉得没趣就走了。</p><p>还没到吃晚饭的时间，Ian决定去马厩附近的湖边吹吹风。湖边有棵很大的橄榄树，那是Ian最爱去的地方，靠着树干或坐或站，湖风吹来，听着沙沙的树叶声，仿佛自己隔开了这纷扰的世界。</p><p>只是这次的橄榄树已经被人占领了，Ian快走到湖边的时候，一青年正靠在树干上，低着头貌似站着睡觉。那人戴着边沿磨得露白的黑色牛仔帽，穿着有点皱的黑衣服，裤子有点脏，皮靴磨损严重。从露出的半边脸，可以看到黑色的胡茬。他的腰间皮带上一左一右別着一把左轮。</p><p>Ian想是守卫吧？他悄悄靠近他，觉得这人挺怪的，这样站着都能睡觉。他有点好奇，想看看是什么样的人，可惜对方帽沿压得太低，他看不清脸。 </p><p>Ian观察了一会，觉得没意思，准备换个地方吹风去。脚刚抬起，那人却突然抬头，把左轮从枪套里掏了出来，指着Ian，不咸不淡的道：“不准靠近，再靠近我他妈的一枪崩了你。”</p><p>Ian吓了一惊，结结巴巴道：“你，你这人是怎么回事！突然掏枪指着别人！”</p><p>青年冰蓝的眼眸里充满了不屑：“老子他妈的不喜欢人靠近，你刚才是想过来吧。”</p><p>“才没有，我刚才是想走而已。”Ian生气地直视着对方的眼睛。</p><p>青年撇了一下嘴，显然是不太相信Ian的话。“那么你他妈的，刚才盯着老子那么久是想干嘛？”</p><p>“我只是好奇…”Ian因为准备要出口的话，声音弱了不少，他想想刚才那样盯着人家看确实有点奇怪。“为什么有人会站着睡觉…”</p><p>青年打量了Ian一会，把枪收了回来。骂道：“下次再盯着看，小心老子把你眼珠挖出来。滚吧，弱鸡！”</p><p>虽然Ian被一开始掏枪的阵势吓到，但他不是欺善怕恶之人，对方越是这种恶霸态度，越激起他的逆反心里。他不理他的警告，向前迈了一步。开口道：“我是Ian Gallagher，Gallagher家的三儿子。你是我们Gallagher家的守卫吧？”Ian在心里吐槽了自己一把，这不废话么，不是自己这里的守卫怎么会在庄园里。</p><p>听到Ian自报家门，青年又打量了一下眼前的人，不过他好像并不在意，满不在乎地应了声：“哦，知道了。可以滚了吧，别打扰老子。”</p><p>Ian被他的态度更是激得火冒三丈高，正要继续跟他理论时，远处走来一个男人，他大叫道：“Mickey你这家伙又在这里偷懒！老大一直在找你，你快去前门！”</p><p>“来了～”叫做Mickey的青年答应了一声，径自走过去。</p><p>“喂！”Ian想阻止Mickey离去，他觉得这人太恶劣了，必须让他道歉。正当Ian想抓住经过他身边Mickey的手臂时，却被对方迅速地躲开了。</p><p>Mickey凶狠地瞪了Ian一眼，竖起中指警告道：“别碰老子。”然后继续若无其事的向那人走去。</p><p>Ian被他眼里的凶狠劲儿吓了一跳，就真的这样呆呆目送着他离开。直到对方的背影消失在一个拐弯处，他才气呼呼地走到青年刚靠着的橄榄树树干处，重重用背靠上去。竟然还有点余温，Ian一边想一边遥望着湖上风景，努力地平复着心情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚饭时间，Gallagher一家围坐在餐厅里铺着白色蕾丝桌布的长型餐桌前。Fiona坐在主人位，Ian和Carl坐在靠着Fiona的两边，接着是Debbie，Denny，Williams夫人和一些每年都会过来庄园度假的亲戚。Lip还没从大学回来，Fiona之前有提过他过两天就能到。父亲Frank又醉倒在了自己的房间里，Fiona找人送了餐食去。</p><p>因为Ian之前寄宿的学校是在佛罗里，Gallagher一家和他们的亲戚主要是分布在阿拉巴马，大部分人都对Ian在当地的生活充满了好奇，所以问题一个接着一个。Gallagher一家平时都有互通信件和电报，提问方主要是Williams夫人，Denny，还有其他亲戚。Ian本来就不是一个健谈的人，有点招架不住，他求救的望着Fiona，Fiona接收到弟弟投过来的眼神，笑着给解围。</p><p>“大家不要只顾着聊天了，来，为再次的欢聚干杯吧。”</p><p>大伙听到Fiona的话，都纷纷举起酒杯，喝了一口。Fiona放下酒杯，示意David给各位倒酒，又笑着说“感谢大家的到来。我再敬各位一杯。”众人又一次笑着举起杯子，把杯子里的酒都喝尽了。Fiona刚放下杯，就看着Ian夸张地道：“哎，Ian你怎么了，不舒服？喝多了吧？”</p><p>Ian心领神会，立刻装出醉了的样子，“我不太会喝酒，但是又不想扫兴，现在头很晕。”</p><p>“不会喝酒就不要勉强自己呀。”Fiona先是带着关心的口吻斥责Ian，然后无奈的对其他人说。“你看我，跟Ian太久没见，都不知道他不会喝酒。”接着又对身后的David说：“你找个人过来扶Ian回房间吧，免得一会醉倒败了大家的兴。”</p><p>David领命出去找人，看到在门外靠着栏杆，正无聊把玩着左轮的黑衣青年。喊道：“你过来，Ian少爷喝醉了，你来扶他回房间。”</p><p>青年听到声音，慢吞吞的把左轮插回枪套里。跟着David进了餐厅。两人走到Ian身边，David俯下身轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，低声说：“Ian少爷，我找人来扶你回去。”然后又站起身，对着身边的青年说：“来扶Ian少爷，少爷的房间在二楼右手边第三间。”</p><p>青年对着趴在桌子上的Ian看了一眼，二话不说俯下身，他把他的胳膊用力扯到自己肩上，扶着他的腰拖着往外走。Ian靠在对方的颈窝处，装着醉，他嗅到这人身上淡淡的橄榄香味。</p><p>直到走到二楼的房间门口，扶着Ian的人突然开了口：“弱鸡，装完醉了没。”说着就放开了手。</p><p>Ian一屁股跌坐在地上，他抬起头，竟然是今天下午在湖边遇到的青年！Ian记得，叫Mickey。他愤怒道：“就算我装醉，你也不能这样放开我呀。怎么说我也是你的主人！”</p><p>“噢，是吗？老子只认发钱的人。”Mickey嗤笑一声，满不在乎的继续说。“老子的任务完成了。”说着就要离去。</p><p>“喂！别走！” Ian从地上爬起来，抚着摔痛的屁股，愤怒的叫唤着。Mickey没有停下来，只是向后竖起一根中指，Ian怒道：“你这家伙不来跟我道歉！我就让Fiona辞退你！”Mickey听到这句话终于停下了脚步，他讽刺道：“娘们才会在姐姐怀里哭唧唧和求安慰。”</p><p>Mickey的话直击Ian的心窝，让他一时不知如何反驳。Mickey也没打算等他回答，头也不回的走掉了。</p><p>直到Mickey的背影消失，Ian才回过神来。什么人呀！明明今天才见面，却被粗鲁的对待，对方还只是个守卫！Ian有种强烈的挫败感，这短短的两次碰面，他就已经能感受到那个叫作Mickey的青年，是个强势跋扈，不把任何人放眼里的人。</p><p>Ian甩甩头，从另一个角度想，那个叫Mickey的，就是个出身卑微的没情商的粗野之人。</p><p>Ian回到自己的房间，疲惫地瘫在床上。躺着躺着，他想起自己刚回家时，因忆起过去的伤春悲秋，都被今天遇到的奇葩家伙，气得忘记那些事了。这个也算是好事吧？Ian在意识朦胧之际悲哀的叹道。</p><p>------</p><p>第二天一早，Ian是被David叫醒的。David跟拿着洗漱用具的黑人女佣进来，女佣把物品放在靠着窗户的架子上，就站在一边等吩咐。David 问Ian早餐是要在房间吃还是去餐厅，Ian其实自从出去读书后，就养成了事必躬亲的生活习惯。只是他一想起昨晚那些亲戚的狂轰乱炸就有点害怕，他表示了要在房间吃。David让身边的女佣去厨房拿早餐，就跟她一起退出房间。</p><p>Ian开始慢吞吞的刷牙洗脸，他无聊的看着窗外清晨的景色。房间的窗户刚好面对别墅东边的一大片棉花田，白白的棉花正随着微风轻柔摆动着。田间有黑奴弯着腰，马不停蹄的工作着。</p><p>Ian感觉怀念，他小时候就经常到棉花田里玩。一到棉花丰收的季节，Gallagher家就会请亲戚朋友过来参加他们的丰收宴。这时都会有一大班亲戚孩子跟Gallagher家的孩子，在刚采摘下来的籽棉海里嬉笑打闹，每个人的头上总是粘上轻飘飘的棉絮。他们会互相拍拍对方身上的棉絮，又会在一个个的棉花山之间捉迷藏，然后让附近的黑奴来找他们。</p><p>Williams家的Denny，昨天Ian在门口遇到的那个过份热情的青年，总会因为黑奴找到他而大发脾气。他会抽出腰间那根柔韧性十足，专门用来训打黑奴的软棍子，一通狂殴。小孩子的耐力不会很长，打到累之后，他会扬起甜甜的笑容，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去跟另外那些被找到的小孩汇合。</p><p>虽然Ian不是个喜欢暴力的人，但是他不会阻止Denny，因为在他的整个童年里，这样对黑奴的暴力太日常了，日常到他觉得，黑奴天生就应该被打。 </p><p>直到去了大城市的寄宿学校，那时候流行林肯抨击黑奴制度的各种演讲稿。对从大种植园来的少年Ian，造成了心灵上的冲击，才开始反思那些残害黑奴的事情，到底是不是应该存在。</p><p>    而爱在棉花山里跟Denny玩闹的Ian才7，8岁，他还没学会如何思辫。他被黑奴发现后，就兴冲冲地跑去不远处临时搭建的太阳伞下，吃喝着妈妈们吩咐仆人一早准备的茶点。</p><p>Fiona吃完点心，又跟其他亲戚小姐跑去划船了。Ian跟Lip为了挣最后一块曲奇伴着嘴，Carl还小完全不知道他们在挣什么，只会傻乎乎的看着。他们的妈妈Monica抱着爱撒娇的Debbie看着他们甜甜的笑。</p><p>小时候的生活幸福而美好，只可惜破坏这份美好却只要一瞬，Monica的疯癫自杀和伴随他的流言蜚语，让Ian想起又心烦意乱了起来。</p><p>女仆早就把早餐拿过来，又静悄悄的离开了，Ian吃完早餐决定去棉花田里走走，起码对他来说，那里的记忆还是美好的。</p><p>拿着吃好的早餐托盘走出房门，门外等候的女仆立刻迎上去，接过托盘，Ian道了声谢谢。那位女仆不可置信的抬起头，恐惧的看着Ian，貌似在害怕这是什么新型的处罚方式。</p><p>Ian看着她的神情，轻轻的笑出声，他安慰道:“不要害怕，你为我服务，我只是道声谢而已。”</p><p>黑人女仆还是不解，但是看着Ian那完全没有恶意的神情，恐惧散去，她点点头回了个笑容就下楼去。</p><p>Ian关上门正要下楼，斜对面站着看完他们互动的Denny打了声招呼：“早上好，Ian。”</p><p>Ian看过去，也回了声：“早上好，Denny。”</p><p>“是要出去么？一起？”Denny问道。</p><p>Ian不知道要拿什么理由拒绝，点点头答应。两人一同下了楼梯，有一搭没一搭的聊着。</p><p>Denny问：“吃早餐了么？”Ian回了句吃了。Denny还没等Ian的下一句，自顾自的继续说：“我也吃了。昨天不是说，空闲的时候跟我聊聊你在学校的生活么。”</p><p>Ian心想昨天晚饭时不是说过么，嘴上回道：“就那样呀，昨晚都说过了，也没什么特别的。”</p><p>“不是那些，是别的另一些！”Denny笑着抱怨道，“本来打算等晚饭后就想跟你好好的聊上一晚的，可惜你昨晚吃到一半就醉倒了！”</p><p>Ian从Denny的笑容里看出了点不怀好意：“说吧，你想聊什么？”</p><p>Denny换成一副下流的嘴脸：“我有个表哥，也是在大城市里读书的，他去过那些服务的地方，说那儿纸醉金迷，女孩子又白又漂亮，香香软软让人乐不思蜀。”</p><p>Ian听得有点懵，一时没反应Denny嘴里蹦出的是什么鬼话。这不怪Ian，他住的是男校，他朋友不算多，学校管得特别严。当然有时候也有一些关于风月的漏网之鱼，但是比起这些，Ian明显对林肯的各种演讲稿和发呆更敢兴趣。</p><p>现在Denny提起，Ian才从记忆里翻翻找找，也没有特别之处。他敷衍的回答道：“不知道，没去过。”</p><p>Denny不满Ian的态度，他觉得Ian应该去过，只是不想回答而已，他听他那表哥说，城市里读书的都会去那些地方消遣。所以他就认为大家都是如此的。</p><p>Denny是个色胚，他虽然家境不错，但是住的地方却是个不怎么发达的乡村。去老家老鸨店的那条路他熟得闭着眼就能走，乡下的妓女素质就那样，不是些被操烂的痨病样，就是涂了鬼妆的肥丑样。后来听了他表哥的一番声色犬马的描述，自然就开始身心向往。他跟家里商量过想去大城市读书，他妈妈Williams夫人早年亡夫害了心病，完全离不开儿子，一听这提议，就坚决反对，甚至有一哭二闹三上吊的架势，吓得Denny只能打消这种念头。每次也只有表哥去他家玩，他才有机会缠着细细品味。</p><p>他有点哀求的口吻：“你就偷偷说给我听吧，我不会告诉其他人的。”</p><p>Ian继续表示自己的不知情，Denny哀求了几次都得不到想要的答复有点生气。他突然想起刚才Ian跟个女黑鬼和乐融融的场景，口气突然厌恶起来：“刚才看到你跟个女黑鬼在聊天，还聊得那么开心！你不会是只对女黑鬼有意思吧！？”</p><p>Ian听到Denny的话，完全不知道他又想到哪一出，直觉反驳道：“没有，她帮我干活我感谢她而已。”</p><p>在Denny的认知里，所有黑奴都是蝼蚁，是他们可以随便践踏的生命。他难以理解Ian刚才的话，他不可置信的开口：“我觉得你想上女黑鬼都已经不可思议了！你说你只是感谢她？”</p><p>“对呀。”Ian知道跟从小就生活在以虐待黑人为乐环境里的Denny，在黑人的各种问题上是无法正常沟通的。所以他选择快快结束话题，然后跟他分开。</p><p>但Denny明显被他这种满不在乎的态度激怒了，他继续不依不饶：“黑鬼是贱命，我们白人是高高在上的存在。白人是不能对黑鬼纡尊降贵的，不然他们就会来玷污我们。”</p><p>Ian翻了个白眼，他有点生气了。“不要把你那一套理论强加在我的身上，我知道怎么做人，我不想跟你再继续探讨这个话题了，我们还是分开行动吧！再见！”说着也不等Denny反应，加快步伐远离了他。</p><p>Denny呆立在原地，叉着腰为Ian刚才的态度气闷。等了一会也不见对方回来，Denny生气的转身向相反方向离去。</p><p>------</p><p>Ian来到棉花田中，随手摘了朵棉花，就想找个地方揉揉棉花，吹吹秋风。正走着，突然前面站起一个身影，吓了Ian一跳。定睛一看，竟然是昨天两次羞辱过他的那个Mickey。</p><p> 只见他低着头，不停的用右脚狂擦地板，嘴里念念有词：“谁他妈在这里拉了一泡屎！靠！老子一定要抓到他，揍死那个混账！”</p><p>Ian听到后，立马噗嗤一声，没形象的大笑起来。Mickey听到声音，抬起头，看到是Ian，暴躁道：“弱鸡你他妈笑什么笑！滚！”</p><p>Ian才不听他的，继续捧着肚子放声大笑。他捏着鼻子靠近Mickey，就想看对方更加暴跳如雷的样子。</p><p>Mickey看着越靠越近的Ian，气得掏出腰间左轮，指着他道：“还敢靠过来，老子现在就让你脚开花！”</p><p>Ian看着那左轮，也没有生气，不过他也不敢再继续靠近，他转向另一边，高高兴兴的走掉了。走出几米外，Ian想起刚才的场景又是忍不住一顿爆笑。正开心着，脚上却突然踢到了什么东西，他一个踉跄，差点跌成狗吃屎。那团东西也闷哼一声，发出了嘶嘶的吸气声。</p><p>Ian看去声音处，是个黑人小孩，他蹲着身体，正用手擦着刚才被踢到的腰窝。Ian俯下身，抱歉地说：“对不起，我踢到你了。你没事吧？”</p><p>小孩抬起头，皱着眉定定的看着眼前的白人青年。Ian看他没反应，又担心地道：“我没有恶意的，是不是很痛？能让我看看被踢的地方么？”</p><p>小孩还是定定的看着Ian没反应，Ian看对方还是没反应，也不等同不同意了，一把拉起小孩上衣下摆，查看他刚才按着的部位。没有明显的外伤，因为对方皮肤太黑，也看不出被踢没踢出的青紫色。</p><p>Ian尝试用力按了一下小孩的腰窝，小孩立刻痛得一跳三尺高，张着嘴正欲大叫，然后好像又想起什么似的，用双手紧紧的捂着嘴巴。</p><p>Ian奇怪地看着他的一系列动作，想起驯养员教训黑奴的情景。黑奴被打了后，驯养员因为厌烦他们的哭喊声，经常要他们忍着疼痛不准出声，有些人实在忍不住发出声音，会换来更严重的毒打。Ian想这小孩可能经常经历这种事情，才会忍着不叫的吧。他关心的说：“对不起，我只是想检查一下，你不要害怕，痛可以喊出来的。”</p><p>小孩看着Ian诚挚的表情，从手指缝隙发出闷闷的声音：“哥哥，我腰痛。”然后指着Mickey的方向继续说，“我在躲他，我怕他听见我的声音。”</p><p>Ian看着身后的Mickey，明白过来，估摸刚才的那泡屎是这个小孩的杰作。他笑着说：“没事，不用怕那个白痴，我会保护你的，我带你去用热布敷敷腰，可以缓解疼痛。”</p><p>“但是，我还要回去妈妈那边帮忙。”</p><p>“你现在腰痛着，也做不了什么事情吧。等你疼痛缓解后，我再送你回来吧。”</p><p>小孩想了想，点点头，Ian拉着他站了起来，开始向着别墅的厨房走去。</p><p>路上，两个人闲聊。Ian首先介绍了自己，小孩听到他Gallagher的姓氏，惊了一下，他抬头望着Ian，问道：“你也是这个庄园的主人？”</p><p>“对呀。”Ian笑着回答。</p><p>“为什么我没见过你的？”小孩又问。</p><p>“你今年几岁？”Ian反问，小孩答了4岁。然后他才回答道，“我4年前去了佛罗里的寄宿学校读书，所以你没见过我很正常。”</p><p>“佛罗里？那是什么东西？学校又是什么东西？”听到陌生的名词，小孩眼里亮晶晶的。</p><p>Ian看着他的表情，就觉得他可爱。他笑着继续回答：“佛罗里离这里很远，是美国的一个拥有阳光沙滩的美丽地方。学校就是学习读书交朋友的地方。”</p><p>“好棒呀！”小孩发出由衷的赞叹，在种植园出生的黑人小孩，是一辈子都不能踏出这个地方的。想到这个，Ian揉了揉小孩的脑袋，他相信有一天林肯的思想会在这片土地上发芽，到时候，这个小孩就能出去看看除了庄园以外的世界了吧？当然畜养黑奴的Gallagher庄园在制度上也会迎来大变革。</p><p>Ian想到聊了这么久都没问对方名字，于是开口问道：“你叫什么名字？”。</p><p>“Liam。”小孩的笑容灿烂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>先来三章，大概到五章故事会步入正轨，我写得很慢，更新时间不一定</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian和Liam到了厨房，女佣并不在，Ian找来热水和棉布。他把热棉布小心敷在Liam的腰窝处，小孩先是瞪大眼再慢慢眯起，然后重重发出舒服的叹息声。</p><p>Ian看着Liam夸张的表情，只觉得这小家伙古灵精怪的可爱。两人也没说话，他就认真的给小孩敷着腰，等棉巾有点冷了又重新沾上热水。</p><p>Liam静静地盯着Ian看了一会，然后忍不住赞叹道：“哥哥，你不但人好，还长得好好看哦！”</p><p>Ian听到他的赞美，笑着用另一只空闲的手揉了揉他的小卷毛，开玩笑的道：“你人这么小，又没见过多少人，怎么知道人的美丑？”</p><p>“我说真的！”Liam急忙辩解，“我见过的人可多了！我跟在妈妈的身边种棉花，那些过来看管我们的人，不是凶巴巴就是皱巴巴的！难看死了！”</p><p>Ian觉得Liam的话好玩极了，他大笑道：“估摸你眼中的美丑就是对你好的人吧，谢谢你的赞美。”</p><p>Liam听到Ian的道谢，心满意足地继续盯着Ian看。Ian让他看着，继续卖力的给他敷腰，直到轮换了几次热水。</p><p>把所有东西都处理好后，Ian让Liam起来，他要亲自把他带回母亲处。庄园里的黑人不经允许是不能擅自离开棉田的，不然被其他人发现会很麻烦，轻则打骂，重则会被砍断手脚。</p><p>刚出厨房门，一黑衣青年迎面走过来，是Ian最近莫名其妙多出来的死对头Mickey，只见他皱着眉，眼里是各种不耐烦。Liam看到他，立刻缩到了Ian身后。Ian把手向后顾着Liam，紧紧的盯着Mickey。</p><p>Ian心想他不会是发现了那泡屎的主人了吧？</p><p>Mickey经过Ian身边时，也回望着他。Ian的眼神让他很不爽，他挑眉道：“你是不是因为刚才嘲笑老子过意不去，想让我揍你一顿开开皮？”</p><p>“没，没有！”Ian立刻转开头，看来是他想多了，拉着Liam就要离去。</p><p>“看你这么弱鸡也知道你没这个胆量。”Mickey嗤笑，然后又威胁道：“下次再敢嘲笑老子，不用你来找我，我也会抓住你，揍到你叫老子爹。知道么！”</p><p>Ian才懒得回复这个恶霸，他头也不回脚步冲冲的跑到棉花地。询问了Liam他妈妈的位置，就领着他过去。</p><p>Liam的母亲心不在焉的摘着棉花，她儿子离开的时间有点太久了。她担心又害怕，想去找Liam，但是在棉地穿梭的守卫正牢牢的看管着他们，她连抬一下腰都会被威胁和咒骂。</p><p>正当她内心的不安越来越大，远处传来了Liam喊着妈妈的清脆声音。她再也顾不上什么了，挺起腰看向儿子。Liam正一蹦一跳的跑过来，后面跟着一个漂亮的红发白人青年。她喊了声Liam，她儿子跑到她跟前抱着她的腰撒娇。</p><p>附近的守卫看看这对母子，再看看后面的陌生青年，疑惑的喝道：“你是什么人！”</p><p>Ian走近，打着招呼：“嗨，我是Ian Gallagher。我过来送个小孩回他妈妈那里。”</p><p>“你好，Ian少爷。” 守卫是Ian去读书后才来工作的，虽然没见过Ian，但是听到这个姓氏也知道他是个什么人物。他识相的继续说道：“少爷你自便。”</p><p>Ian听到这么恭敬的语气心里怪爽的，以前他压根就没注意过庄园里的人对他是什么态度，这样的恭敬就是日常，但自从时隔四年回到庄园后，遇到最多的人就是那个恶霸Mickey，虽然才短短两天，印象太深刻，搞到他以为庄园里的守卫是不是都这么恶劣没礼貌。他笑着点点头，就走去跟Liam道别。</p><p>Liam超级舍不得Ian的离开，他可是第一个对他这么温柔的白人呀。他哀伤的问道：“你还能来找我玩么？”</p><p>Ian笑着再一次揉揉Liam的小卷毛，说：“我以后会继续来找你玩的。”然后跟Liam的母亲说了声再见就离开了。</p><p>Liam的母亲全程呆若木鸡，因为她没遇到过对黑人这么温和的白人，在她过往的遭遇里，白人对黑人永远都是一副看蝼蚁的眼神。而且她记得Ian，这里的少爷，以前干活的时候有远远的看到过他，那时候他也没对黑人有什么样的特殊对待，怎么过了几年人却变了这么多？她也不敢跟Ian说话，只能木讷的摆摆手跟他道别，直直的盯着他离去的背影。等一会她要好好问问儿子刚才的遭遇。</p><p>------</p><p>Lip从大学回来，两兄弟感情本来就很要好，太久没见，这几天基本就呆在一起了。有时候Ian还会领着Lip找Liam，Liam每次见到他，总是能说出些有趣的话，让Ian忍俊不禁。Lip对黑人没有主观上的喜恶，但他也不会去接近他们，每次都是远远看着。有时候还会遇到讨人厌的Mickey，他们除了互递眼刀，也没过多的交涉。Lip是个善于观察的人，他很快就发现他们之间的暗流汹涌，他问了Ian原因，Ian的回答是他自己的事要自己处理。两兄弟也帮着Fiona布置她的订婚宴，还有操持一些杂七杂八的事。</p><p>很快就到了订婚宴当天，Ian第一次见到Jimmy，他个子不高，但是长得英俊。Fiona穿着一身刺绣着象征爱情的象牙色玫瑰礼服，她挽着Jimmy的右手，笑容甜美，每个人都送上最真诚的祝福。他们举起酒杯道了谢，让现场乐队奏起乐曲，两人依偎着为大家献上第一支交际舞。</p><p>Ian看着Fiona幸福的模样，不禁红了眼眶。自从Frank倒下后，整个Gallagher家族都是Fiona一手撑起来的，现在她未来的路上有可以信赖和相伴的人，Ian在心里祈祷着这对璧人能白首到老。</p><p>想起Frank，Ian忍不住看向坐在一旁的白色圆桌边，静静地喝着酒的父亲，不禁勾起了那些不太愉快的记忆。他撇开头，让身旁的Lip尽量阻挡自己的视线。</p><p>Fiona和Jimmy跳完舞后，大家开始进入一个狂欢的状态。或老或嫰的，或帅或美的，凑成一对就在舞池中扭着腰。Ian被一个小姐邀去跳舞，这个小姐看着很陌生，估计是Jimmy那边的亲戚。Ian的舞跳得极好，小姐忍不住赞叹。小姐介绍自己，果不其然是Jimmy的表妹，两人跳完一曲就下了场，走到一边有一搭没一搭的聊着天。</p><p>“Jimmy和Fiona看着好幸福呀，好羡慕他们呀。”表妹看着招呼着大家的Jimmy和Fiona，然后语气一转又叹息道：“可惜Jimmy就要去找油田啦，两人又要分开了。”</p><p>“Jimmy什么时候走？”Ian问。</p><p>表妹托着腮：“听表哥说是订婚宴的两天后。”</p><p>“这么快？”Ian惊讶道。</p><p>“对呀，你不知道？”表妹看着他。“他貌似要去德州还是加州来着？具体地点我也不是很清楚。”</p><p>德州还好，但是Jimmy真去加州的话，阿拉巴马到那边也太远了吧！如果Jimmy两天后走，目的地还是加州的话，Fiona跟她的未婚夫要到什么时候才能再相见呢？Ian想着难免有点伤感，他把眼光飘向了Fiona那边，却见Denny跟Debbie在舞池中愉快的跳着舞。Denny不知道说了什么，Debbie满脸通红娇羞的笑着。</p><p>虽然觉得这两人有猫腻，Ian也没有八卦的心情，他的情绪有点糟糕，想喝点酒舒缓一下。他跟表妹告辞后，就去酒桌旁拿起一杯葡萄酒。他把手中的酒摇了摇，准备喝上一口，身后突然传来一股强烈的酒臭味。Ian预感到了什么，他把杯子里的酒喝光，再倒上半杯才转身。</p><p>Frank正颤颤巍巍的迎面走过来，他的眼里似乎只有桌上的酒，连一点眼神都没分给过Ian。</p><p>Ian有点拘束，要不打个招呼吧？他想。但是直到Frank走过来喝完了一杯酒，他也喝完了杯子里的酒，还是一个字都蹦不出来。Ian想离开这里，但是一股无形的力量拉着他，让他一步都迈不开。</p><p>Frank又喝完了几杯酒，他大概觉得这样喝太慢了，索性拿起整个酒瓶就狠狠灌了一口，他满意的笑了笑，又抓起另一瓶酒准备离开。Ian看着他的动作，觉他这样喝下去绝对会出事。今天是Fiona的订婚宴，Frank怎么也要控制一下吧！</p><p>维护姐姐的心情瞬间压下了Ian局促不安的情绪，他什么都没想就抓住了Frank的手臂，小声的劝道：“Frank，宴会上你还是控制一下比较好吧？”</p><p>Frank抬头看去Ian的方向，他皱着眉头，醉眼里全是不满的情绪。他们两人注视着彼此的眼睛，渐渐地Frank眼里的不满变成了厌恶与憎恨。Ian看着Frank眼里不加掩饰的憎恨，不安与心慌又占据了他的心房，使他抓着Frank的那只手微微发起抖来。但是为了Fiona，他勉强着自己继续开口：“今天是Fiona的订婚宴，还是少喝点比较好吧？”</p><p>Frank甩开了Ian的手，语气全是冷淡：“我的事不用小杂种管。”说着也没等Ian的反应，步履蹒跚的离开了此地。</p><p>Ian呆立当场，只觉得四肢的血液瞬间流失，他快要站不住了。再跟Frank呆在一个空间，他会难受得崩溃的。Ian也没跟Fiona打招呼，就冲出了宴会厅。他跑到湖边，趴跪在草地上就开始对着湖水狂吐起来，直吐到胃里什么都不剩。他擦了擦残留着酸水的嘴唇，才一屁股坐在了地上。可能是刚才吐得太猛烈了，他的眼里全是泪水。他模糊的看着前面的风景，脑子里全是小杂种和Clayton的字眼，内心像被人一刀一刀的扎着难受，眼泪跟开闸一样不停的往外涌。</p><p>一声哼笑打破了Ian的胡思乱想，他转头看向声音处，发现自己竟然是在湖边的那棵橄榄树附近。Mickey靠在树干上，正一脸嘲讽的看着他。Ian用力的抹了一把脸，他把头转回来，并不想理这个混账。</p><p>但Mickey并没有要放过他的意思，他似乎觉得嘲讽Ian是件有趣的事一样，用着他一贯的轻蔑语气说道：“我们离不开姐姐保护的Ian少爷，现在因为姐姐要出嫁就哭得跟娘们似的，好可怜呀～”</p><p>Ian听到这种语气这种话，只感愤怒，他不耐烦的说：“滚开！别烦我！”</p><p>“我走了不就没得看弱鸡笑话了？老子才不要！”Mickey还是那副天不怕地不怕的嚣张模样。</p><p>Ian转过头，愤怒的瞪着Mickey，他吼道：“你听不懂人话么？叫你别烦老子了！”</p><p>虽然第一次看到这么愤怒的Ian，但Mickey才没有被他吓到，他不甘示弱的挑衅：“怎么？要来揍老子？”</p><p>Ian被Mickey这句话瞬间点燃了全部愤怒值，他用了生平最快的速度冲过去直接一拳揍在了Mickey的脸上。Mickey被打得头一歪，大吼一声挥手回击，Ian顺势抱着他的腰躲开了这次攻击，两人瞬间扭打成一团，在地上翻滚着一会你在上，一会我在上的狂往对方身上脸上招呼。</p><p>David因为看到Ian一脸痛苦的跑出玻璃房，所以跟了出来。但是参加宴会的人太多，Ian又实在跑得太快，David失去了他的身影，正当他四处寻找时，就听到湖边的橄榄树后传来了争执声。他害怕Ian出什么事，赶快跑到那边，只见少爷和一个黑衣男子打得难分难离。</p><p>David想上前阻止，他让大家停手，但是Ian和Mickey已经打红了眼，压根就没听到David的呼喊。David又急急忙忙的跑去找了几个守卫才把两人强行拉开了。</p><p>两人被架开的时候都狼狈不堪，脸上是高高低低的红肿，鼻血和嘴里流出来的血涂得满脸满身。Ian礼服外套的右边衣袖只剩几根白线勉强拉扯着，纽扣已经全军覆灭，里面的白色衬衣沾了满地的草和泥，还染上了不知道是他还是Mickey的血。Mickey因为穿的黑色衣服，除了那些被扯掉的纽扣，倒是看不出有什么脏污沾在上面，但还是有些大大小小的湿印子。</p><p>David看到Ian这副模样，愤怒的指着Mickey骂道：“你怎么可以这样打少爷！你看少爷都被你打成什么样子了？”然后又忧心匆匆的对着Ian说：“少爷你没事吧？我现在就去把Fiona小姐叫过来。”</p><p>“不用，我没事。”刚才打斗的时候，Ian咬到了口腔里的肉，说话时声音因疼痛有几分走调，他坚持道，“扶我回去房间处理伤口就好。不要叫Fiona过来，今天是她的订婚宴，就不要让她担心其他事吧。”</p><p>David想想也是，吩咐了人把Mickey绑好就跟着Ian回了房间。</p><p>-------</p><p>扶着Ian上了二楼房间，David就出去吩咐佣人打热水上来，他自己去储物间找绷带药品。Ian等房间只剩他一个人，就迫不及待把脏衣服给脱了下来，他走到房间的落地镜前，看着镜子里被揍成大猪头的自己，竟然觉得还有点好笑。他摸了摸脸上的伤口，又按了按身上的淤青，痛得他嘶嘶吸气。Ian心想，揍得真狠，不过来劲。</p><p>其实被扶着回来的时候，Ian就已经平静下来了。这次跟Mickey打架，他压抑的所有苦闷，好像都随着那一拳一拳的挥出，被宣泄了出来，这是自Ian回家后就没有过的畅快淋漓感，这刻他突然有了一个决定。虽然那个混账嘴臭得超讨人嫌，但是这次还是要多谢他吧。</p><p>Ian拿了条干净的棉巾，对着镜子就开始擦脸上还没干涸的血。这时门外传来敲门声，Ian喊了声进来，是这几天一直照顾他的那个黑人女佣，后来Ian问了她的名字，她说她叫Eve。</p><p>Eve把热水放在窗边的架子上，恭敬的问道：“少爷，热水到了，要我帮你清洁伤口么？”</p><p> Ian没转头看她，他含糊的应道：“谢谢你了，不过不用了，一会David就来，我让他来就好。你去做你的事吧。”</p><p>Eve应了声是，退出了房间。Ian走到水盆旁，用毛巾沾了热水继续动作。没一会，David回来了。他看到Ian在自个儿清洁伤口，皱眉问道：“少爷你伤得这么严重，怎么可以自己动手！女佣呢？哪去了？”</p><p>“我不太喜欢不熟的人碰我，所以我让她出去了。而且我伤得也没有很严重。”</p><p>“哪里不严重了！脸上都没一处好的！身上还那么多淤青！”David一边走过来一边心疼的说道。他把药物放在架子旁的书桌上，然后递出手：“少爷你让我帮你吧。”</p><p>David虽然只是Gallagher的管家，但是Ian他们从小就被他看着长大，David对Gallagher庄园的感情非常深厚，对Ian他们总是有着慈父般的关怀。Ian心里一暖，他把棉巾递给了David。</p><p>David接过棉巾后，让Ian去床上坐着，他把水盆搬到床边的地上放下，拧了热棉巾就开始细致的给Ian清理脸上的脏污和伤口。一边清洁，一边又心疼的念念有词：“哎哟，少爷这身的伤看着都痛。那混账不得好死！看我怎么收拾他！我一定要将他扒皮抽筋！叫人把他揍得断手断脚！”</p><p>听到David的话，Ian皱了皱眉头，他安慰David：“David，别担心，虽然看着严重，其实真的没什么啦。”他顿了顿，继续道：“那个，其实我也没有很生气，虽然他嘴臭，但是我先动的手。你放了他吧。”</p><p>听到Ian的话，David不敢置信，他停下手上的动作，目瞪口呆的说：“少爷你，你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Ian扯了一下嘴角，平淡的说：“就是那个意思呀，你放了他吧，把他辞掉，如果你想惩罚他，就扣他一点工钱。”</p><p>David听到Ian这么云淡风轻的语气，叹了口气，手又重新动作起来，他感动地说：“Ian少爷人真好，我明天就去把他给辞了。不过在这之前，我先囚着他，不给他吃不给他喝。”</p><p>Ian听着也没阻止，他换了个话题：“对了，你知道Fiona的未婚夫的事么？就是去找油田的事。”</p><p>David弯腰去重新洗了一把棉巾，然后给Ian清理右手的伤口。他回道：“知道一点点。怎么了，少爷？”</p><p>“你知道他们要去哪个地方探索油田不？”Ian举着右手，低头看着David的动作。</p><p>“我听说过，好像是去加州。”David清洁完了右手，Ian又把左手平伸起来。“貌似已经跟那边的人有联系了，貌似有点线索的样子。”</p><p>“看来Jimmy准备得不错。”Ian若有所思，他看着David把他左手清洁好，把棉巾放到盘子里，把绷带和酒精拿过来，才继续说：“那么你有听Fiona提起，投资这个油田的事不？”</p><p>“这个没听说过，Fiona小姐有这个意向？”David让Ian拿着酒精，他用棉花沾了就往他脸上抹去。</p><p>Ian痛得大叫了一声，他等David把一切弄好后，才道:“我也不知道，不过我有这个意向。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我错了，第六章才能到正轨，我果然龟毛。Liam跟Ian的道别我本来打算一笔带过，但不写得他们这样难分难离，我又觉得展示不出他们友谊的深厚</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一早，Ian在书房找到了Fiona，昨天才订完婚，未婚夫也要离开了，正常的情侣都应该抓紧时间，制造一些以后可以拿出来津津乐道的美好回忆，但Gallagher家的大姐却完全相反，她一秒都不舍得停下来，仍马不停蹄的工作着。</p><p>Ian看着就觉得心疼，如果不是为了支撑这个家，Fiona也不用这么累，她本来就该像其他那些有钱人家的大小姐，无忧无虑的活着。</p><p>他敲了敲门，Fiona应声抬头，却发现自己的弟弟的脸又红又肿，还缠了纱布。她惊讶得立刻站起来，一边向Ian走过来一边震惊道：“你的脸是怎么回事，怎么受伤了？”</p><p>Ian笑着安慰：“没事，昨天发生了点小意外。”</p><p>“我就说昨晚怎么没见到你，David还说你不舒服回房睡觉了。”Fiona抓着Ian仔细查看他脸上的伤，又低头看他裸露在外的其他地方，发现两只手的指掌关节也全是伤。她用疼惜又带着责怪的语气道：“你这是跟人打架了吧！昨天可是我的订婚宴呀。”</p><p>“嘿嘿，昨天你订婚，我太开心喝高了，然后遇到个混账，就跟他打了一顿。我没事啦。”Ian随便找了个借口搪塞着，他不想让Fiona知道他与Frank的事，也不想让她过份担心，最重要他今天找她有另外的事情。他转移了话题：“你都说昨天是你的订婚宴，怎么今天不好好跟未婚夫在一起，一早就过来当工作狂。”</p><p>看Ian不想说受伤的事，Fiona也不好继续问下去，她说：“好吧，下次不要再喝醉了。Jimmy还没起来，所以我就过来核对一下数目。你知道的，现在是棉花收成的季节，有太多事要忙了。”</p><p>Ian点点头，表示理解，但是他还是希望Fiona可以好好跟心爱的人过完这两天。所以他盯着Fiona，一脸的不赞同。</p><p>Fiona被他盯得有些不自在，她笑着说：“嘿，本来我也没打算弄多久，一会我要去拿早餐，给他一个惊喜。”</p><p>“很好。”Ian笑着，他拉着Fiona走到书房的小茶几坐下。一脸认真的继续说：“其实今天早上，我除了过来敲打敲打一下你，还有件事希望你支持我去做。”</p><p>“什么事？”面对Ian突如其来的严肃，Fiona没来由的不安起来。</p><p>“我想跟着Jimmy去加州。”Ian注视着Fiona的眼睛。</p><p>“不行！”Fiona坚决反对，“你才多大呀，去油田的路太危险了！你又不会保护自己。”</p><p>“Fiona，我知道你为我好。但我已经18岁了，我不想一直生活在你羽翼下，我想独立我想强大，我想出去历练。更何况我又不是独自出去，还有Jimmy不是吗？”不得不承认，虽然Mickey每次都要用离不开姐姐保护的弱鸡来嘲讽Ian，让他觉得特别不爽，但Mickey又确实没说错，四年前他可以安心接受Fiona的保护，也认为四年的时间能让他足够坚强去面对一切，已经长成了一名硬汉。然而Frank的一句话一个眼神，就让他瞬间溃不成兵了。其实他一直没变，从踏进这个庄园起，他就重新变回14岁的脆弱少年。那个混账Mickey，明明跟他相处的时间不多，每次都是针锋相对的状态，却无意中就直击了他的要害。现在Ian已经18岁了，他不可能因为害怕，就从一个温室逃去另一个温室，他被Mickey的拳头打通了一道窍门，让他的内心瞬间充盈了要去冒险的勇气。只有经历过身体意志的磨练，心才会更坚强，到时候他可能就不再害怕直面Frank了吧。</p><p>Fiona仿佛从Ian眼里看到了火苗，那是无法撼动的坚决，到口的否决又被她咽了回去。她叹了口气：“既然你这么坚持，我没意见，你去吧。”</p><p>Ian大喜，连声道谢。不过很快他又想起了一个问题：“其实我还没跟Jimmy提过这件事，Fiona你会帮我的吧？”</p><p>Fiona无奈的笑笑：“那是当然。”</p><p>“谢谢你，Fiona。我最爱你了。”Ian笑着握了握Fiona的手。</p><p>“我也爱你，我的弟弟。”Fiona回握了一把。两姐弟跟着又聊了一会，直到她要回去找Jimmy。</p><p>从Fiona书房出来后，Ian想现在也没事，先提前跟Lip他们道个别吧，去敲了Lip的房间门，没人来开门。Ian想David应该会知道Lip去了哪。基于最近家里来了很多亲戚，早上David一般都会在餐厅。</p><p>到了餐厅，Ian没见到David，倒是看到了Debbie和Denny两人头靠着头的聊得甚是高兴，Debbie脸蛋上晕染了一层幸福的桃红色。两人似乎眼里耳里只有彼此，没发现门口的Ian。</p><p>看着他们，Ian预感他家的小妹堕入了爱河。但是前几天与Denny的不愉快相处，Ian觉得应该提醒一下自己这个单纯的妹妹。</p><p>“Deb，Denny，早呀。”Ian过去打招呼。</p><p>“早，Ian。”Debbie和Denny异口同声，然后像发现了什么有趣的事一样，两人说完后就对视一眼，嘻嘻笑了起来。</p><p>“Deb，能单独说两句么？”Ian打断了他们。</p><p>“哦，好。”Debbie站起来，跟Ian走出了餐厅。</p><p>虽然把Debbie拉了过来，Ian却不知道该怎么开口。他摸摸鼻子，决定先从离家的事说起。“后天我要离开这里，跟Jimmy去加州。”</p><p>Debbie睁大眼，惊讶道：“你才回家几天呀，怎么这么快又要出外？”</p><p>“成年了，想去闯荡。”</p><p>“但你已经四年没回家了，就不能多呆几天么？”Debbie皱着眉，一副要哭的表情。</p><p>“Jimmy赶着走，没办法啦。出去后，我会像在佛罗里的时候一样，给你买手信的。”Ian摸了摸Debbie的头，笑着安慰。</p><p>“噢，我会挂念你的。”Debbie过去抱了一下Ian。</p><p>“我也是。”Ian回抱Debbie，然后酝酿一下，“你跟Denny在恋爱？”</p><p>Debbie放开Ian，满脸绯霞。她低下头不敢看Ian，结结巴巴的说道：“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“我觉得只要不是瞎子都能看出来。”Ian笑着调侃。</p><p>“坏蛋。”Debbie娇嗔，“没事我先走了。”害羞的她想立刻摆脱现在的窘境，说着就要离开。</p><p>“我不打趣你了。”Ian拉着Debbie的手臂，阻止了妹妹的离去，“其实我还有件事想跟你说。”</p><p>“还有什么事呀？”</p><p>“关于Denny的。”Ian注视着Debbie的眼睛，“他这个人不怎么好，你还是少跟他来往吧。”</p><p>“什么？”听到Ian的话，Debbie先是有些呆滞，很快，怒气取代了她的所有情绪，“是Fiona让你来劝我的吧？长大的不只有你，我也长大了。我会辨别好坏。”</p><p>“啊？Fiona？”Ian面对突然怒气冲冲的Debbie有些不知所措，“不是，跟Fiona没关系，Denny这人真的很有问题…”</p><p>“别再说了。”Debbie打断了Ian，“我还有事先走了。”说完就直接跑回了餐厅。</p><p>“Deb…”Ian看着Debbie离去的身影，叹了口气，他想原来不止他觉得Denny不是个好人，Fiona也看出来了呀。他快要离开了，他妹妹的事他也鞭长莫及。不过幸好有Fiona，有她看着应该不会出什么事吧？Ian安慰了自己一番。</p><p>David不在餐厅，也不知道Lip在哪。Ian想不如先去找Carl，Carl这个马痴估计在马厩。Ian慢慢散步去马厩，刚走出别墅不远，就看到David领着两个守卫拖着Mickey走在通往庄园大门的路上。</p><p>Mickey的状态看着很糟糕，身上还是昨天的脏衣服，全身湿答答的，沾满了泥沙，肿得老高的脸上还有新鲜的血痕，头发乱七八糟的纠结成了一坨坨。他双手被缚，一根粗麻绳扯着他向前走，他全程低着头，Ian没看到他是什么表情，不过估计也没什么表情吧。</p><p>照理说，Ian被Mickey揍得这么惨，Mickey被修理得越狠，Ian心里应该越高兴才对。但看着如此狼狈的Mickey，他却没有太多幸灾乐祸的心情，相反他竟然有点隐隐的不忍。可能是看惯了那家伙的扯高气扬，也可能是那家伙间接让他有了新目标吧。</p><p>Ian走上前去，喊了声David。David应声望过去，愉快的打起招呼，“少爷，早上好！”</p><p>“早。”Ian对着Mickey挑挑眉，对David明知故问道，“怎么这家伙比昨天刚被我揍完时还狼狈？”</p><p>David没听Ian的话放过Mickey，早上让人揍了他一顿，才拉着他出来，路上还不忘损他几句，说他不知好歹，说是Ian少爷心善放过他，不然一早就弄死他了。</p><p>David虽然觉得早上教训Mickey的事做得没错，但还是不想让Ian少爷知道自己私底下的小动作。他抿抿嘴：“不知道，可能大家觉得这家伙揍了少爷，气不过，所以帮少爷出气了吧。”</p><p>“噢，这样。”Ian也没拆穿他，“你们拉他出去的时候走得不要那么快，他看着好像随时会死掉。我可不想庄园里出现什么死人，染得一身晦气的，而且我还想看着他被扔出去的样子爽一下。”</p><p>“好的，少爷。”David笑着答应，让守卫放慢了脚步，他想，少爷果然还是气不过。Mickey抬了抬头，Ian有一刹那的错觉被人看了一眼。</p><p>“你们到了大门等我一下，我到屋里拿点东西就回来。”</p><p>听到David又应了声是，Ian才走回了别墅。他想给Mickey拿点纱布和酒精，昨天David给他上完药，Ian就让他把东西放在了自己的床头柜。</p><p>Ian把东西放到自己的口袋里，就赶去了庄园的大门口，David一行人已经在那边候着。其中一个守卫解开了Mickey手上的绳子，然后连同另一个守卫提溜着Mickey和他的行囊，跟破烂似的狠狠扔出门外。看完这出戏码，Ian才问David拿了Mickey的工钱。</p><p>Ian走到Mickey跟前，蹲下来，对着他灿烂一笑。Mickey本来眼神麻木，不过看到Ian笑容后，他眼里重新涌上了神采。他回了个极难看的笑容，用像被沙石碾磨过的粗哑声音说：“爽了吧。”</p><p>Ian没跟Mickey说话，他沉默着把钱扔到他身上，又把口袋里的纱布酒精拿出来放在地上，才站起来转身离去。</p><p>Mickey看到地上的药物，微愣了一下。他抬起头，眼神复杂地看着Ian的背影。然后轻叹一声，这声轻叹是含了没熟的青葡萄，又酸又涩，吐出来了他才觉得轻松起来，身上的伤口也没那么难受了。把钱和药物捡了起来，他走到自己的行囊旁，从里面取了一块干净的布巾按在流血的脸上。他想，先去找个水源清理一下自己吧，肚子真他妈饿。风吹沙起，风滚草在地上旋了几圈被抛到天上，Mickey深一脚浅一脚，离开了Gallagher庄园那道紧闭的铁门。</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>把Mickey赶走后，已经是中午，Ian因为各种事情耽搁，Lip和Carl都没找成，倒是午饭让他们聚在了一起。Fiona在餐桌上宣布了Ian要远行的事情，大家都不舍地送上满腔的祝福，只有Deddie冷冷淡淡随便敷衍了事。Ian无奈，看来只能等以后出门买礼物送给她，才有机会哄回她了。</p><p>下午，Ian去棉花田找Liam，他真的挺喜欢这小孩的，在出去前，他要好好跟他道别一番。</p><p>督促黑奴工作的那些守卫，早就习惯Ian到田里找那黑人小鬼，不用Ian来问，就主动指了路。</p><p>Liam正乖巧的帮他妈妈摘籽棉，Ian走过去，唤了声他的名字。Liam见到Ian，兴奋的嚷着“Ian，Ian！”。一旁的母亲也唯唯诺诺的打了声招呼，其实自从Ian跟她儿子交好后，她在种植园的生活好了很多，偶尔偷个懒，那些守卫也不再对她骂骂咧咧。但经年累月对白人的畏惧，让她还是无法放开自己，打完招呼又回头继续埋头工作。</p><p>Ian伸出手摆了摆，招呼着Liam跟他到一边玩去。</p><p>Liam蹦蹦跳跳的跑向前，又转过身倒着走，笑着问Ian：“今天我们玩什么？”他可实在太喜欢Ian来找他了，玩命撒欢儿也不会被那些皱巴巴凶巴巴的丑八怪骂。</p><p>Ian被Liam的欢乐感染，他笑了一会，才道：“我今天是来跟你道别的。”</p><p>Liam以为自己听错了，不敢置信的问：“什么？”</p><p>“我来跟你道别。”Ian重复了一次。</p><p>Liam发现自己没听错，整个人瞬间蔫了。他放缓脚步，变成Ian的尾巴，闷闷的跟在后面。</p><p>Ian知道他伤心，停下来让小孩撞到自己的腿上，他转过身蹲下，伸手摸摸他的小卷毛，以示安慰。</p><p>“你什么时候走呀？”两人沉默一会，Liam低着头声音压得低低的。</p><p>“后天早上。”</p><p>“你什么时候回来呀？”</p><p>“不知道，我要去很远的地方，没那么快回来。”</p><p>“…”Liam听到这句话，眼泪终于忍不住啪嗒啪嗒的往外冒。</p><p>“Liam，唉，别哭呀。”Ian看到Liam的眼泪顿时手足无措，他在口袋里摸了很久，也没找到可以擦眼泪的东西，直接用上了袖子。</p><p>袖子上的扣子刮过Liam的脸蛋，让他有点痒痒的。因为眼泪流到了脖子上，那扣子又跟着刮到那处，搔得Liam发出了“咯咯咯”的笑声。</p><p>Ian看这小孩一会哭一会笑的，只觉得这心情变换得也太快了吧，不过Liam能重拾笑容他还是跟着一起乐呵：“不哭了吧？”</p><p>Liam也不回答这个，他敛了笑容直直看着Ian，小嘴嘟嘟的问：“你不会走着走着，就忘记我吧？”</p><p>“怎么会？”Ian又揉了一把他的小卷毛，温柔道。</p><p>得到了满意的答案，Liam又笑得跟朵花似的。他拉着Ian的手，蹦蹦跳跳地重新走起来。</p><p>“Ian，Ian！”他说。</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“明晚你来我家找我吧，我要送你道别礼物。”Liam仰起头看着Ian。</p><p>“好啊。你家在哪？”Ian也不推托，他知道这是小孩的心意，是小孩对这份友谊的珍惜，是万万不能拒绝的。</p><p>Liam指指湖的那边，玻璃屋方向相反的另一边。那里有一群木屋群，庄园里的黑奴都住在那，虽然是庄园里的建筑，但Ian自小就没去过那里。小时候是因为家里人不许，说那里跟猪圈一样，又脏又乱。而且别墅跟木屋群隔了整个种植园，以小孩的步伐基本是到不了的。再后来稍微大点，他出去读书又回来，不是忙着跟家里人团聚，就是被抑郁愤懑的情绪填满，自然是没起过一点一探究竟的好奇心。Ian现在离它们有点远，只看到一大块中间调了点灰白的深棕色。</p><p>“我怎么看着房子的模样都差不多，到了要怎么找你？”Ian发出疑问。</p><p>其实Liam对于他住几路几栋没有概念，他思考了一会，说：“你就找前面有块灰色床单的房子吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于把过渡章写完了，我果然龟毛，连过渡章都写得这么罗里吧嗦的。这章没有Mickey，不过下一章他就会出现，后面两人终于可以日夜厮守了。</p><p>其实写着写着庄园秘辛，跑去写勇闯天涯，我自己都觉得奇怪，哈哈，等写完勇闯天涯后会继续写庄园秘辛的。想让这个故事里的Ian成长，我还是觉得老一套的劳其筋，饿其体，苦其志最有效。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月朗星稀，口袋里揣着给Liam的礼物，Ian骑着马来到了黑奴居住的木屋群前。他把马绑在附近一棵树的树干上，就慢悠悠地走了进去。</p><p>那些木屋在夜色的遮掩下，还是透露出些微的上漏下湿。每一个木屋的窗户都拉上了窗帘，灯光艰难地从大小不一的各种破洞里透出来，打在Ian的身上和贯通这个居住地的烂路上，为他指出一点隐约的方向。</p><p>虽然Liam说过他住的房子前有块灰色床单，但Ian到了此处才想起，大晚上的谁会晒被单，而且这里黑漆漆的也不好找房子。他走到一间木屋前，决定问一下路。</p><p>敲门等了一会，一个瘦高的黑人来开了门，他看到Ian，原本轻松随意的神色瞬间变成了惊恐，哆哆嗦嗦紧张得不行，估计他是觉得Ian来干什么的吧，直接就低着头不说话了。</p><p>Ian被他弄的尴尬万分，摸摸额头，呼口气才道：“我想问个路。”</p><p>那人还是低着头不说话。</p><p>Ian知道黑人对他们这些庄园里的白人，是天生的害怕，在他们眼里，他们就是地狱来的十二恶灵。没得到回应Ian也不气恼，他继续问：“你认识Liam么？一个三四岁的小孩子。”</p><p>那人继续低头沉默，Ian觉得自己不是十二恶灵，应该是美杜莎，被他盯着的人会石化。不然他眼前的人怎么可以一动不动站那么久。</p><p>“我不打人。”Ian叹口气，“我也不吃人，你不用这么害怕。我跟Liam是好朋友啦，我来找他玩。”</p><p>那瘦高黑人听到这句话后，终于有了反应，脸上的惊恐全无，变成了嘴里可以塞鸡蛋的惊讶。</p><p>Ian笑着挑眉看他，一脸无害。</p><p>那人眨眨眼，抬手指指他斜对面的第三家木屋，开口道：“主人，那家。”</p><p>Ian循着望过去，道了声谢就走人。那人看他走后，把门虚掩露出一条缝，直到Ian敲响了那道门，那条缝才慢慢合了起来。</p><p>Ian听着一个蹦蹦跳跳的脚步声来到门前，心想一定是Liam，果然门一开，一个黑黝黝的大脑袋就从半开的门里钻出来，咧出个大笑脸。</p><p>“嗨。”Ian打着招呼。</p><p>“哇，Ian你来啦！”Liam把门整个打开，他妈妈就跟在他不远处，看到Ian报了个腼腆的笑容。</p><p>Ian笑着对她点点头，就从口袋掏了掏，把准备好的小礼物给了Liam：“给你的道别礼。”</p><p>”哇！谢谢Ian！啊！我要给你的道别礼物！你先进来坐坐吧，我去拿来！”Liam扯着Ian的裤腿就要往家里送。</p><p> Ian连忙制止，其实刚刚跟Liam妈妈打招呼的时候，他就把这小木屋打量得七七八八。除了Liam和他妈妈两个外，屋子里还有另外三个人，一个中年女人和两个十二三岁的女孩。他们看Ian都是惊恐万分，这让他想起刚才问路时的情形，为了避免尴尬，他开口道：“里面都是夫人小姐，我还是不要进去了。”</p><p>Liam才四岁，自小就生活在女人堆里，不明白Ian话里的含义，他嘟着嘴问：“为什么呀？”</p><p>这个问题Ian对小孩回答不出来，他皱眉摸下巴，苦思冥想。Liam的母亲适时给他解了围：“Liam，不要那么多为什么了，快去给主人拿你的礼物吧。”</p><p>听到妈妈的话，Liam乖巧应了一声就去取礼物。Ian抬头对她笑笑，就靠在门边等Liam。</p><p>Liam很快就回来了，他笑着给Ian递上自己的礼物。Ian拿到手上看，是一朵木头雕成的棉花。棉花做得不算细致，但有种圆润的可爱劲。</p><p>“谢谢，这谁雕的？雕得真好。”Ian问。</p><p>“我的姨姨啦。”Liam指着屋子里其中一个女孩。“我无聊，姨姨就给我雕这个玩，我可喜欢了。”</p><p>Ian转头看看Liam指着的女孩。就算在恶劣的环境下，小孩还是保留着爱玩的天性，在庄园里，农活和家务占据成年黑奴基本所有时间，这种制作玩具的任务就顺理成章，落到了比较大的小孩手里，这些孩子从出生起就一直生活在种植园，看得最多的就是棉花，棉花也是最好雕的，自自然然就雕起了木头棉花。小的那些得到这种玩具都乐呵宝贝的不行，然后等小的那些长大，又给更小的雕，这几乎成为了一个传统。这个有趣的传承是后来Ian在某人口里无意中得知的，现在的他还一无所知。他笑着问Liam：“我拿了你不就没了？”</p><p>“我会让姨姨再给我雕一个。”Liam天真烂漫。Ian一边揉着他小卷毛，一边把棉花放到了口袋里。</p><p>两人又聊了一会，看了看怀表，时候已经不早了，Ian跟Liam道了别，就走出木屋群去牵自己的马。刚上马，安抚的摸摸马头，突然听到“啪啪啪”的声音。Ian一开始以为听错，但“啪啪啪”很快又响了起来，这次还跟着压抑过的呜咽声。他心里发毛，待再听那些声音来回几个回合，Ian竟听出了规矩来，这好像是在用打人。好奇心让他翻身下马，循着声音走过去。</p><p>随着逐渐的靠近，Ian看到一个藏在树林里的小木屋，木屋的门大开着，黄色的灯火把屋里人的两条影子，毫无保留打在了屋外的地上。两条影子一站一跪，一会交叠，一会分开，中间挥舞着长长的蛇信子。除了那些“啪啪啪”和呜咽声外，还响起了让人耳熟的斥骂声。</p><p>Ian越看越惊恐，越听越心慌，他快步走到木屋门口，喊道：“停下。”</p><p>屋里的人转过头，是David，他毒蛇一样的表情还未来得及收起，脸上汗津津的，喘着气，右手还在举起的状态，握着的马鞭摇摆了一下。他身前跪着一个满身鞭痕的健壮黑人男子，那男子看到闯进来的人也就抬头看了一下，很快又低下头。</p><p>虽然只有一瞬，Ian想起这个男人是他第一天回家，被Denny当垫脚的人。他走进木屋里，问：“David你怎么这么夜的还在教训人？”</p><p>“这黑鬼今天偷懒，就来教训他一顿。”David一开始因为看到突然出现的Ian甚是惊讶，不过他很快就反应过来，把皮鞭插在裤腰上，笑着迎上来。““Ian少爷，你怎么来的？”</p><p>虽说教训黑奴是很平常的事，但这么夜教训黑奴就很奇怪了，Ian想起刚才在木屋群的经历，那些黑奴惊恐的神情，大概明白是怎么一回事。他跟David相处得很好，David对他们Gallagher一家一直就很尊敬和爱护，对欺负他们家的人也特别的狠。但想不到他竟然会有这种爱好，Ian心里一突，他下意识的不想跟David提起Liam：“散步经过就进来看看。”他指指地上的人：“你不要打太狠了，放了他吧。”</p><p>“好的。”David不知道Ian现在脑子里对他的想法，他淡定地走到黑奴旁，帮他解了绳子，用鞭子头戳着他的背脊，说：“今天就放过你，走吧。”</p><p>那黑人艰难地站起来，低着头跟Ian道了声谢谢主人，就慢吞吞的往外走。那黑人的神情一直麻木，但经过Ian的身边时，Ian竟感觉到一刹那的滔天怨恨。他一惊，看向那人，却只看到一个佝偻蹒跚的背影，他回过神来，觉得可能是错觉，对着David说：“我们一起回别墅吧。”</p><p>“好的，Ian少爷。”David收拾收拾就走到Ian身旁。两人走出木屋，Ian问David他的马在哪，David指了个方向，发现跟自己拴马的地方是同一个方向。</p><p>两人走着走着，David摸摸肚子：“少爷怎么到这散步的，我记得你以前都不喜欢到这边？”</p><p>“四年没回来，明天又要走，就骑着马在庄园里随便走走，马到哪我就到那。”</p><p>David点点头表示明白，到了Ian拴马的地方，David扶着Ian上了马，自己才去7，8米开外把马牵出来。他们关系那么好，其实David大可以跟Ian说一下，分头去拿马，但David就是喜欢无微不至的照顾每一个Gallagher，Ian为此感到温暖，刚才在木屋里对David的那种负面想法被压了下来。不过最近解放黑奴的声音很大，再加上Ian在学校里的熏陶，直觉让他希望David能摈弃这种爱好。</p><p>等David骑着马走到他身边，两人并肩而行，Ian看着前方说：“David，你那种事还是少做吧。”</p><p>David被这莫名其妙的话弄得有点懵，他看着Ian满脸疑问：“什么事？”</p><p>“虐待那些黑奴的事。我在学校看过很多解放黑奴的演讲稿和社评，那样做其实很不妥。”</p><p>David声音闷闷的回答：“好的，少爷。”好像回忆起什么，喜爱说话的他沉默了起来。</p><p>“你怎么啦？”Ian关心的问。</p><p>“没有，有点累而已。”</p><p>Ian转头看David，在昏黄的提灯光线下，David的脸时隐时现，Ian觉得跟雾里看山似的，怎么也看不清现在的David。当然，他也没想太多，在马背上呼呼吹着夜风，总让他忍不住去想明天开始的全新生活。</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>出发的这天早上，Gallagher一家在别墅门口互相拥抱，给Ian和Jimmy送上道别祝福。可能因为这次临别后，又不知道什么时候能再见，对着Ian生气两天的Debbie终于松动了，她鼓了鼓腮帮子，抱着Ian让Ian给她写信。分开时，眼角还带了点泪花。Ian又心疼又兴奋，他一边答应着一边安心的上了路。</p><p>他们一行四人，两个守卫坐在载着货物和野营工具的马车上，Ian和Jimmy一人一马。现在得了闲，Ian才跟Jimmy说上了话。Jimmy说要先去一趟黑莓镇送货，黑莓镇是田纳西和阿肯色交界的一个小镇。Ian这18年来去过的地方屈指可数，现在乍一听到陌生的镇名，忐忑又激动，他这是真的开始闯荡了呀。Jimmy看出他的心思，跟他聊起这些年他在外面经商的各种见闻，让Ian听得大呼有趣。马车走了几天，两人的关系也越来越熟络。因为Ian是Fiona的弟弟，Jimmy对他照顾有加，也把加州油田的完整信息给他说了。</p><p>从温暖的阿拉巴马到了有点寒冷的田纳西，大家都多穿了衣服。快到了田纳西的边界，Jimmy说以前就经常去黑莓镇，知道些不好走但可以节省很多时间的道路。几人跟着他的指示上了山，又进了条林间小道，路坑坑洼洼的，Ian在马背上颠了好些天，屁股早就有点受不了，再走这么一条烂路，差点把自己的灵魂都颠没。晕晕乎乎的走了大半天，前面一条河横在了他们面前。现在是秋天末，河水并不深，但水流却很是湍急，Jimmy指示着大家横渡过去。走到河中央，却发生了意外，马车的轮子卡着石缝了。</p><p> Jimmy在前面指挥，驾马车的那人用力挥舞着手上的鞭子，马匹受痛拼命蹬腿，但车轮卡得实在太实，没有出来，马车却因为这生拉硬拽的力度，终于不堪重负，咔嚓一声，车身跟轮子分离，侧翻了，车上的一部分货物抛到了水里。驾马的人重心不稳，也扑到了水里。前面的马匹被松了绑，又被这突然的意外吓得长鸣一声，撒腿就逃。Jimmy大骂一声操，吩咐了Ian三人捡货物，就急冲冲的去追马。</p><p>另一个守卫，下了车就去拉自己的伙伴，Ian也下了马去捡货物，才捡了个木盒，又祸不单行的发生了意外。一个木箱因为不堪水流的撞击，被冲走了，之前掉下水的那个人就立刻追去，因为衣服湿了水，动作都变得缓慢，结果好死不死踩在了一块光滑的石头上，摔了个倒栽葱。那人跌倒的地方刚好是深水区，扑腾了好几下也没站起来，大呼着救命。他的伙伴跑过去就要去拉他，那人一捉到他人手，跟抓着浮木似的不放手了，搞得过来救人的人也被拉进了水里。Ian看着这情形，大喊不好，他大叫着提醒那个落水者放手。好一阵呼天抢地，那人总算被唤回了理智，他放开了他的伙伴，变成伙伴拉着他。</p><p>这时天空突然下起瓢泼大雨，雨水瞬间糊了大家的眼。一根枯木从上游漂下，被湍急的水流推去给了那破马车沉重一击，马车又掉了一个轮子。Ian听到声音，转身看去，却被摇摇欲坠的马车撞到了胸膛，让他一口气背过去跌倒在水里，他扑腾了几下，被上方掉落的什么东西砸在头上，血在水里散开成花。</p><p>Ian昏迷前想，不会这么倒霉吧？才出门几天就这么莫名其妙的死掉。然后他突然想起他那个已经过世很久的母亲，Monica。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ian在原作里向往安稳平静的生活，我写的这个故事里，Ian一直过着安稳的生活，那时候的美国人很崇拜各种冒险精神，所以这个跟原作Ian的想法会有出入，～好吧，就是OOC（扶额）</p><p>这个故事里Ian虽然已经18岁，但设定大约是前三季，有点懦弱，又有点勇敢的小天使奶攻性格。怎么说呢，原作里他算是经历情伤才引起这个疾病的，你们说是不是？</p><p>这个故事里不会有什么情伤，所以躁郁症也不会有，顶多是爆发的边缘，因为想到精神类疾病一旦爆发，不吃药基本好不了，那个时候的医疗能力有限，这种病还是不要有的好，哈哈～</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian做了个梦，那是Monica自杀的前一夜，那时他才刚刚14岁。他躺在床上辗转难眠，总有一股苦闷压抑在胸腔。他觉得口干舌燥，也没点蜡烛，起来去书桌旁倒了杯水。他一边喝水，一边看着窗外的天空。外面黑沉沉的，月亮被挡住，也没有一点星光，水顺着他的咽喉滑下去，竟是一点渴都解不了。</p><p>这时候房间的门把被扭开了，门轻轻的发出“咿呀”一声，听在Ian耳里跟丧钟似的，让他吓了一跳。他转过头，就看到一个怨灵飘飘荡荡的进了房间，他手上的水杯没抓稳，在地上摔得粉身碎骨。</p><p>那怨灵飘到Ian跟前，隐隐约约，映出了Monica的脸来。Ian不敢动，声音嘶哑：“Monica？”</p><p>“嗨，Ian。”房间光线太暗，Ian看不到Monica脸上的表情，但他能感受到Monica周身的消沉气息，连只出口的两个字都带着阴郁的情绪。</p><p>“你这么晚了过来干什么？太黑了，我这就去点根蜡烛。”Ian走了几步想去拿火柴，却不小心扎到了玻璃渣，血成了雨滴，顿时给地板点开了一朵一朵的红花。</p><p>Monica制止了他，她的声音里带着哭腔：“我就想来看看你，我现在的样子一点也不好看，你不要去点蜡烛。”</p><p>Ian听到她的话，虽然脚板很痛，但还是站着不动直直看着黑漆漆的她。两人相对无言，外面突然刮起一阵风，把挡着月亮的云吹散了，月光透过窗户洒在了Ian和Monica的身上，Ian这时候才看清Monica的脸，苍白的脸上没有一点生气，悲伤的眼里满是决绝。</p><p>Ian心中一惊，他感觉因为失血，腿开始发麻，还没来得及说点什么，Monica又幽幽开口：“Ian，我的乖孩子，妈妈对不起你，妈妈永远爱你。”泪水跟着滑了下来，她闭着眼睛向后倒退了几步，让自己完全淹没在黑暗里。“我希望你永远快乐。”</p><p>“不…”Ian的话还没说完，Monica的怨灵已经飘走了。因为脚发麻，没走几步的Ian跌倒在一地的碎玻璃里，手和头的皮肤被玻璃划出了一道道的血痕，在极度的疼痛中，他昏迷了过去。</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>“不！”Ian惊跳着坐起来，却感觉头上一痛，一下子又晕倒在有点硬的布垫上。他闭着眼揉脑袋，摸到一片粗麻布料，正想扯扯看，就听到一把熟悉的声音：“手别他妈的乱扯。”</p><p>Ian睁开眼睛，转头看去，对上一对冰蓝色的眼瞳。Mickey正面无表情的看着他，右手拿着根木棒在小铁锅里搅拌着什么，一股草药的香味弥散在空气里。</p><p>“Mickey！你怎么会在这里？”Ian惊讶道，脑子里一片空白。</p><p>Mickey看着Ian一脸呆样，哼笑出来：“被撞傻了？你掉水里去，老子救的你。”</p><p>被Mickey这么一提，Ian记起了之前的事。他跟Jimmy在渡河，马车的轮子被卡住，然后发生了意外，他跌到水里然后好像昏过去了。对了！Jimmy他们人呢？</p><p>“我同行的其他人呢？”Ian焦急问。</p><p>“谁知道。”Mickey态度冷淡，他把小铁锅从火上拿下来，放在一边纳凉。</p><p>“那我昏迷了多久？”</p><p>“挺长一段时间。”Mickey盯着铁锅里的东西，拿着帽子给它扇风退热。</p><p>Ian觉得跟Mickey对话非常费劲，决定还是自己琢磨。他看看头顶，又看看四周。现在他身处一块半悬空突出的巨石下，空间不算大，刚好够容纳躺着的他，坐着的Mickey和他们中间的一个火堆。一把夏普斯步枪斜靠着Mickey身旁的包袱上，外面已到黄昏，红霞满天，还能听到远方渡鸦低沉的嘶鸣声。</p><p>Ian还记得出意外的时间是下午，那应该是才过去一两个小时？但总觉得哪里不对。正胡思乱想之际，Mickey拿着那个小铁锅走到他身边，用脚踢踢他说：“坐起来。”</p><p>“啊？”Ian一脸呆傻。</p><p>“坐起来，老子给你换药。”Mickey不耐烦的说。</p><p>Ian看着Mickey的小铁锅，明白了他的意思。他慢慢坐起来，头还是晕着的。Mickey坐在他左手边，从口袋里掏了块巧克力出来，说了声：“吃。”就随手抛给了Ian。</p><p>Ian还没反应过来，巧克力就掉在了地上。看着那块巧克力，Ian肚子适时响起了“咕咕～～～”的叫声，他脸上一热，怎么回事？肚子竟然这么饿？</p><p>“真的撞傻了？吃东西都不会？”Mickey声音中夹着几分嘲弄，Ian是真的饿，他也懒得反驳，抓起地上的巧克力，撕掉包装就放进口里。</p><p>天！好甜！Ian心想。他太久没喝水，又吃了这么块腻死人的玩儿，口腔喉咙黏连得跟吃了块湿泥巴似的。</p><p>Mickey在Ian抓起巧克力时，就开始动手帮他解头上的布条，布条就捆了一圈，一会就解开了。Mickey正检查头上的伤口，Ian黏黏糊糊的开口：“能给我水么？”Mickey看他难受的表情，站起去取了水壶来，递过去的时候还不忘吐槽句：“真他妈事儿多。”然后又继续刚才的动作。</p><p>Ian仰头喝了几口水，瞬间舒爽，他又咬了口巧克力，观察起Mickey解下的那块布条，只看到上面粘着一团黑黑的半湿半干的东西，看样子是煮过了的草药。他又看了看铁锅里同样黑黑的草药，应该是一样的东西。</p><p>Mickey把伤口查看得差不多，就拿过刚才解下来的布条。他从腰带別着的刀套中抽出一把匕首，把布条上面那团发干的药草刮下来，又在锅里挖出一坨新鲜的涂上去。待涂得差不多，他把匕首往袖子上擦几下，插回了刀套中。Mickey让Ian转过来面对着他，然后把涂好药的布条，小心翼翼地重新缠上Ian的额头。</p><p>Ian抬眼看着Mickey动作，觉得那布条热乎乎的敷在伤口上，非常舒服。他打量着Mickey，这个角度能看到他下巴上乱七八糟的短胡须，被长睫毛打下了阴影的漂亮眼睛。因为两人的距离超近，Ian甚至能闻到除了那草药味以外，Mickey身上淡淡的橄榄味。想不到这家伙平时表现得这么粗鲁，做起这种事却这般细心，这下颚线条真漂亮。Ian无聊的胡思乱想。</p><p>感觉到Mickey给布条打了个结，Ian开口问：“你给我敷的是什么东西？”</p><p>“西洋蓍草，消肿止血的。”Mickey简短的回答道，他说话的气息喷到Ian的头顶上，让Ian觉得有点痒。</p><p>Mickey把一切做好后，就拿着铁锅回到原位，他把锅里剩余的草药用一个瓶子装起来，放到包袱里，然后走出这个遮挡处。Ian看着他走到不远处被拴在树干的马匹旁，从上面取下两只黑尾长耳兔。Ian观察到他走过的地面，有一些浅浅的水印痕迹，他记得他受伤时，天空在下雨，按照这个干度，他昏迷的时间应该比他以为的长！想到这里Ian更加焦急了，Mickey再怎么难以沟通，他也要问清楚情况！</p><p>Mickey提着那两只兔子回到自己的座位，又抽出刚才用来涂药的匕首给它们开膛破肚。Ian看得有点犯恶心，他还是第一次看这种现宰动物的场景。忍着不舒服，他开口问：“我到底昏迷了多久？”</p><p>Mickey没看他，专心清理着其中一只兔子的内脏。Ian又不死心的问了一遍，Mickey没搭理他，他在兔子皮与肉连着的边缘划了一刀，抓着尾巴掀起来的皮毛，向着兔子头部用力一扯，那兔皮就被干净利落的剥到了颈部，他用刀子把毛皮分离出来，放在一边晾着。Ian看得目瞪口呆，这剥皮的功夫做得真漂亮。</p><p>Mickey又拿起了另一只如法炮制，Ian从其中看出了趣味，问题都暂时忘记了。Mickey把两只兔子处理好，才抬眼看Ian：“大概，一天？”</p><p>Mickey的声音拉回了Ian的神志：“什，什么？！！”Ian不敢置信，“那么你到底看到我的伙伴没？”Ian焦急问，声音都不自觉大了几分贝，他气血上涌，头比刚才晕。</p><p>“谁他妈的知道。”Mickey又被问得不耐烦了，他懒得继续废话，给兔肉全身抹了几把盐后，用削尖的木棒串好，把一张铁网架在火堆上，就开始烤起来。</p><p>Ian明白Mickey的意思，估计救他的时候没看到他们。他垂头丧气了一会，就被空气里弥散的烤兔肉香味勾走了魂。虽然之前吃过巧克力，但是饿了一整天，那个怎么够饱。Ian眼光灼灼的看着变得油光水滑的兔肉，现在急又有什么用，等填饱肚子再想这件事吧。</p><p>Mickey烤兔肉烤得很是专心，他在兔肉六分熟时，用手把几株百里香搓成一团，给兔肉的正反面涂上香料。Ian闻着这香甜的味道，口水不受控制的流出了嘴角。</p><p>Mickey把兔肉烤好后，抬头见到Ian这傻样，歪嘴笑了笑，就把其中一只递给他。Ian抓过来迫不及待咬上一口，却被烫得缩回了口，他把舌头吐出来纳凉。</p><p>“喝口水呀。”Mickey提醒，然后又跟着吐槽：“又他妈的没人跟你抢，不会凉了才吃么？”</p><p>Ian发现，现在的他已经很习惯Mickey说话的语气了，他拿起水壶灌了口水，刚才被烫出来的不适缓和不少。他吹了吹兔肉，才咬上一大口，感觉自己瞬间上了天堂。天呀！这也太好吃了！Ian又埋头狂啃了几口。</p><p>Mickey看着Ian狼吞虎咽的样子，喉咙滑了滑，他把目光收回来，才啃起了自己的那份兔肉。</p><p>Ian吃得七分饱，才想起了要给Mickey道谢：“谢谢你救了我。还有，你为什么救我？”</p><p>Mickey没看他，把口里的兔肉吞进肚子才说：“没什么。”顿了顿继续说：“之前跟你打架，你给我药…”话说到一半，Mickey又顿住了。Ian等着他说下去，等了好一会也没听到下半句，他看着Mickey逐渐快起来的吃速，竟有种他在不好意思的错觉。</p><p>Ian想，Mickey这家伙是想为之前的事道谢？但不应该吧。他们分开前曾经往死里揍过对方，更不要说之前的几次碰面，两人都相处得非常糟糕。Ian没想过他们会重逢，这次完全出乎他的所料，他也没想到重逢后，两人竟可以相处得如此相安无事。Ian不恨Mickey，Ian想Mickey也应该是不讨厌他的，不然为什么会救他，给他包扎伤口，还给他做了顿美餐。不过看来Mickey是不太想回答这个问题，Ian也不想纠缠他说不出口的话，就换了个话头。</p><p>“你怎么在这里的？”Ian记得这里是深山老林，Mickey不会这么碰巧经过吧？这边也没什么正常的路。而且他被扫地出门时，样子非常狼狈，几天没见着，现在样子倒拾掇得很是精神，头上还戴着他那顶黑色帽子，不对，这帽子貌似是新的，就是那胡子乱七八糟的显得有点脏。</p><p>“打猎。”</p><p>Ian看看一直斜靠在包袱上的夏普斯步枪，他以前在他们家族的私人狩猎场打过猎，后来住校后，就再也没碰过这一项活动。Ian想起小时候捕猎到猎物时的快乐，勾起了更多兴趣，“打算猎点什么？不会是兔子吧？”</p><p>“山狮，有个皮草商人想高价收块它的毛皮。”Mickey吃饱了，打了个饱嗝，他随手把兔子残骸扔到外面。</p><p>Ian瞪大眼睛，他以前只打过黑尾长耳兔和白尾鹿，这种没什么攻击性的动物。“哇，真酷。”他由衷的赞叹。</p><p>“哼，老子喜欢危险的挑战。”Mickey的表情有点得意，话也自然多起来。“危险的事来钱也快。”</p><p>Ian点点头，其实他没接触过这类事，他是Gallagher家族的少爷，就算经历过不愉快的事，生活还是稳定的。但之前听Jimmy说了一些各地经商的事，在现在的美国，确实要有胆量冒险，才有机会挖到金，所以Ian对Mickey这句话算是有点浅层认知。想起Jimmy，Ian又不安起来，不知道Jimmy有没有找过他？“你找到美洲狮的踪迹没？明天要去打猎么？会经过我出意外的那条河不？”</p><p>Mickey看着他，猜到他想干什么，“伤都没好全，就想着找你的伙伴，他妈的从醒来后提了多少次，老子耳朵都要起茧子。”</p><p>“你就带我去吧～”Ian的声音有点软。</p><p>“随便你。不过以你现在这个见鬼的状态，别他妈给老子掉下马就好。”Mickey的语气里带了点不易察觉的烦躁，用木棒捣着火堆。</p><p>“好，谢谢。”Ian没发觉Mickey的异样，笑着说，“你还没给我说山狮的事，有找到踪迹么？”</p><p>“干你屁事。”Mickey把手上的木棒扔到火里，语气冷淡，“吃完了没？吃完把你手上的东西给我。”</p><p>虽然Mickey看着一切如常，Ian还是能感觉到，他身上突然而至的低气压，直觉让他不敢再开口。把已经吃得只剩骨架的兔子残骸递给Mickey，看着Mickey一手拿过来，用力扔向外面，Ian慢慢躺回布垫上。他看着Mickey把放在一旁的步枪拿起来，又从包袱里抽出支擦枪油，重重的一屁股坐回地上，开始认真保养起步枪上的金属零件。在Mickey擦完步枪，擦完左轮，再换到第二支左轮时，Ian进入了梦乡。</p><p>听到Ian的轻微鼾声，Mickey停下擦枪的动作，他抬头看着他平静的睡颜，揉了揉眉心，陷入沉思，脸上是意味深长的神情。



</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这篇文断断续续写了一个月，我竟然把Mickey戴帽子这个设定给忘了（掩面）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>红头麻雀就是山麻雀，美国没有的，不过墨西哥有少部分分布。它头顶是红色的羽毛，我觉得挺符合Ian形象。</p><p>增加了一段剧情，重新发</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第七章</p><p>一觉醒来，Ian脑子昏昏沉沉的。Mickey比他早醒，煮好了咖啡，在一边嚼着饼干夹干奶酪。看到Ian坐起来，Mickey默不作声把咖啡放到他面前的地面上，Ian道了声谢。</p><p>Mickey吃完手上的早餐，给Ian弄了份，又从包袱里取出昨天放有西洋蓍草的瓶子，拔了塞子放在火上稍微加热。他走到Ian面前，把早餐递给他后，二话不说解开了他头上的布条，Ian的鼻子刷到Mickey的衣服，觉得有点痒。他皱皱鼻子，吃了口饼干，看着Mickey为他伤口忙活。Ian心想，虽然这家伙很凶，经常莫名其妙就炸得跟刺猬似的，但其实内里应该是很柔软的，不然怎么会这么懂照顾人？Ian认真观察着Mickey，嘴巴弯出了一个弧度。</p><p>等一切都搞妥当后，Mickey踩灭火堆，把所有的物件打包好，背上那把夏普斯步枪，就去把马牵过来。Ian想帮忙，但Mickey不需要，他凶狠的瞪着他，逼着他缩回手。把野营地的物件都驼上马后，Mickey一步跨上马，微俯下身伸出手，头向后摆摆，示意Ian拉着他的手上来。</p><p>Ian握着Mickey的手，发现这家伙的手还挺小的，虽然还是男人的那种粗砺感，但用自己的手包住的感觉真好。他忍不住摩挲了一下，才用力登上了马背。</p><p>因为这个细微动作，Mickey心跳瞬间漏了一拍，他掩饰似的大叫一声：“抓紧！”说着一踢马背，一拉马绳，让马前腿离地向后仰着长鸣一声，哒哒哒的上了路。</p><p>Ian刚听到自醒来后的Mickey的第一句话，还没坐好，就被这一整套动作吓得惊呼出声，为了不掉下马，他立马抱紧Mickey的腰，脸贴着他的后背，那股淡淡的橄榄味又再次钻进了Ian的鼻腔里。怎么这家伙总有这股味道，闻多了感觉还不错，Ian一边想，一边用力吸了吸。</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>这一路上，因为颠簸，Ian好几次下意识的抱紧了Mickey的腰，都被Mickey嫌弃的各种骂。Ian觉得自己好委屈，他也不是有心的，虽然他告诫自己不要抱Mickey，但是一遇到要掉下马的危险，他又不记教训的再一次上手。两人吵吵闹闹的来到了之前出事的河边，Ian看到那驾破马车还在，就是上面的货物少了不少。不知道是被水冲走的，还是被人取走的。Ian下马在附近转了一圈，也没见着个人影。他回到Mickey身边，看着不远处的马车，无奈的说：“过了一天一夜，果然不会有人在。”</p><p>Mickey不置可否的撇撇嘴。</p><p>“要不，我们在这边等等？他们可能会再回来拿东西。”Ian看着Mickey，想让他帮忙提意见。</p><p>“老子没时间陪你干等人。”Mickey直接否决。</p><p>“你说得对。要不你先去打猎吧，我自己一个人在这等着就好。”Ian又环顾了一圈四周。</p><p>“Gallagher你他妈有病呀！没武器还想呆在荒野里，是嫌那些猛兽的零嘴不够多么？”Mickey先是嘲讽，然后又有点生气，“你那些傻逼伙伴也不知道什么时候会回来，你这少爷头上还有这破伤，能熬住？”</p><p>Ian被骂得一愣一愣的，他有点生气，但把Mickey的话在脑子里过了一遍，又觉得他说得挺有道理。Ian压下情绪，声音尽量平和的说：“那么你觉得我应该怎么做？”</p><p>Mickey听到这句问话后，不再咄咄逼人，他手指不自觉搔着马脖上的鬃毛，也不看Ian，声音平淡：“先跟老子打完猎，再回来看看情况。如果还是没人，再去附近的小镇找找。”</p><p>Ian心想，这样做确实好过漫无目的在这等人。他点点头，语气里有些许无奈：“好，走吧。”他让Mickey拉他上马，两人重新上了路。</p><p>两人背贴胸坐马上，在林间里慢慢行进着，虽然没找着Jimmy他们，Ian还是为将要捕猎山狮的事而感到激动。他透过Mickey的背脊看着前方，兴冲冲的问：“我们要怎么找到山狮？有它的踪迹么？”</p><p>“有。”Mickey背部的肌肉因Ian喷出的气息抖了抖，他有些不自在向前挪挪身体，“我发现了它的粪便。虽然是两天前的，不过这证明了这里是它的地盘。”</p><p>两天前？Ian注意到这个数字，他昏迷了一天一夜，Mickey是为了救他而耽搁他的打猎计划么？不过他也不好意思把这个猜想说出口。Ian又问了一个问题：“山狮平时有什么习性的？”</p><p>这次，Ian的气息骚到了Mickey的后脖子上，Mickey被搞得心烦意燥，他不耐烦的骂道：“别逼逼个没完，你他妈的是一只红头麻雀么？”</p><p>Ian不知道什么是红头麻雀，不过他还是乖巧的闭上了嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>马在Mickey的控制下拐了几个弯，到了一棵系着条布的树才停下。</p><p>Mickey让Ian继续待在马背上，自己一个人翻身下马，然后就到处翻翻找找起来。Ian看到Mickey这一找就走到了几十米开外，完全搞不懂他在做什么。就在Ian无聊得开始数马鬃毛有多少根时，Mickey总算慢吞吞的走了回来，手上还拿着几株西洋蓍草。</p><p>“你去那里干什么？”Ian用手肘撑在马背上，半趴着问，“找草药？”</p><p>“想找找山狮有没有留下新鲜的毛发，或者抓痕之类的。”Mickey走到马旁，把草药塞进了马鞍袋里。“摘草药是顺带的，刚好看到那里有几株。晚上再给你换换药。”</p><p>“谢谢，Mickey。”Ian听到后觉得很暖心，“那有新发现么？”</p><p>“没有，只有旧的，不过这是它的领地，它会再过来。我们找个地方扎营吧。”'说着Mickey一踩马蹬上了马。</p><p>离那棵系着布条的树比较远的距离，Mickey找了个树木相对茂盛的地方，开始扎营。Ian被打发去附近收集些树枝灌木回来，这是为了隐藏他们的营地，免得被机警的山狮发现。</p><p>两人把所有事情搞妥当后，已经是下午一两点，Ian饿得两眼冒金星。Mickey给了他一条巧克力，就烧火做饭去。Ian看着手上的巧克力，想起那齁死人的甜度，决定还是先饿着。他把巧克力塞到口袋里，就兴致勃勃的去看Mickey做饭。</p><p>没有新鲜食材，Mickey也没什么发挥空间，从包袱里拿了几条咸肉干，又拿了干奶酪，还有一块有点发干的面包。在火上架了一个烧烤架，他把咸肉干切成片，放到烧烤架上，再铺上一层厚厚的干奶酪。咸肉干的脂肪受热后不停滴着油，让一旁的Ian看得拼命吞口水。在奶酪还没完全融化前，Mickey用匕首把面包对半切开，再分别在中间划了一刀。看烤得差不多了，他把奶酪肉干夹到面包中间做成汉堡，然后递给了在一旁的Ian。</p><p>Ian接过后，立刻咬了一口，虽然面包有点硬，但是里面的奶酪肉干焦脆焦脆的，咸香咸香的很好吃！ </p><p>“Mickey你煮东西也太好吃了吧，你是怎么练的？”Ian激动的说。</p><p>Mickey其实也只会烧烤这一种做菜的方法，而且因为来来去去味道都差不多，他也没觉得有多出色，所以不是很理解Ian为什么这么激动，不过有人赞赏，他还是有点小得意。Mickey脸上扬起了一抹浅笑：“大概是，熟能生巧。”</p><p>Ian看到Mickey的笑容，心情也变得非常好。</p><p>两人一边吃东西，一边有一搭没一搭的聊着天，Ian想问问Mickey接下来的行动，就开口道：“我们打猎前接要做些什么？”</p><p>“首先设置诱饵，然后就等着。”Mickey咬了口汉堡。</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Ian没想到的是，这一等就是5天，而且也没见Mickey设置过捕猎山狮的诱饵。他同时也发现，其实捕猎这种危险动物，过程是非常枯燥的。Mickey每天都要出去寻找山狮留下的新鲜痕迹，确认它在不在附近，但是这个追踪过程非常无聊，Ian跟着去了两三次，深刻认识到，这拼的就是耐性。当然也有好玩的地方，就是Mickey教了他如何更有效的捕猎草食动物，还有分辨一些草药和可以吃的植物。顺便说一下，Mickey一开始也反对让他跟着，但Ian在营地呆得实在太无聊太空虚，因为这事两人差点吵起来，Mickey气呼呼的走掉了。过了两个小时后，他提溜着只火鸡回来，边做菜，边磨磨蹭蹭的答应了在一旁生着闷气的Ian。</p><p>期间，Ian又去了几次之前发生意外的河边，破马车还是老样子，他也没看到Jimmy他们。</p><p>除了以上的事，在这五天里与Mickey的谈话中，Ian得知了Mickey是个四处闯荡讨生活的镖客，得知了Mickey才20岁就游历了大半个美国，得知了很多Mickey的小习惯，还遭受了很多Mickey莫名其妙的怒火。</p><p>例如，Mickey每天都会吃一块那种甜到窒息的巧克力，吃完后会露出一个满足的笑容。</p><p>例如，每次打猎到的动物，Mickey都会干净利落的剥了它们的毛皮，每次Ian都会看得津津有味，后来聊天才得知，Mickey把这些不能吃的毛皮收集起来，是拿来卖钱的。</p><p>例如，Mickey会用一种橄榄味的肥皂清洁自己，当然这不是Mickey告诉他的，这是Ian在Mickey外出打猎时，偷偷翻他行囊看到的，Ian还嗅了嗅，跟Mickey身上那股好闻的味道如出一辙。</p><p>再例如，Mickey总是会在跟他靠得太近时，大发雷霆，让他有多远滚多远，Ian其实也发现，Mickey也不是真的生气，比起生气，看着更像是紧张而做的伪装，这让Ian想起了在Gallagher庄园时，Mickey对他的态度，好像跟现在是一模一样的吧。Ian也不知道Mickey在紧张什么，他觉得Mickey这家伙非常怪异和别扭。对了，也因为这些近距离的接触，Ian总是会闻到那股橄榄味，特别是每天中午Mickey打猎回来后，那股味道会更浓郁一点。这让他越来越好奇，于是才有了后来一窥究竟的冲动。</p><p>这几天，Mickey还把他乱七八糟的胡子给剃了，Ian总算看清他的样貌，Mickey的长相偏嫩，黑头发和雪白的皮肤，让他的少年感很强。在昏黄营火的笼罩下，Mickey整个人都被镀上了一层金光，气氛刚刚好，Ian有时候也会看得有点怔住。这让他想起以前读书的日子，在迈阿密的沙滩，他跟伙伴们围着篝火，把偷藏的酒拿出来，每人传递着喝上一口，话匣子就打开了。现在的Ian跟Mickey也很适合聊会天，“Mickey，有酒么？”其实Ian也没怎么看过Mickey喝酒，但是他知道马鞍袋里有一瓶威士忌。</p><p>Mickey盯着他，冷淡的说：“受伤了就别他妈的想着喝酒。”</p><p>“行吧，那就不喝。”Ian也不是真的想喝，他只是想以这个当做一个开场白而已。他笑着问：“你是怎么到我家庄园当守卫的？”</p><p>Mickey思考了一会说：“8月初的时候，看到Gallagher庄园招人，就去了，工钱还不错，我那时候缺钱。”</p><p>“你那时候是打算做多久？”在之前的聊天，Ian从Mickey的口中得知，他是个每个地方都不会呆很长时间的人，可能是镖客的天性吧，不喜欢安稳，就喜欢到处闯。</p><p>“也不会很久，过完圣诞应该就会走。”Mickey盯着营火。</p><p>所以在被赶出去前，Mickey是会在Gallagher庄园再呆3个月。这几天的相处，Ian已经把Mickey当成自己的朋友，他幽幽开口：“在庄园时，很抱歉把你赶出去。”</p><p>Mickey思考了一会，才明白Ian说的是他们打架发生的一系列事，笑着说：“老子没放在心上，你也被揍得够惨的，而且老子多的是赚钱的途径。”</p><p>Ian听到这句话，明白他们已经完全冰释前嫌了，他也笑着反驳：“你也被我揍得很惨。”</p><p>Mickey向下弯嘴巴，点头又摇头，不置可否。</p><p>Ian用拇指互相搔了几下，问出了一个盘踞他内心很久的问题：“其实我一直有个疑问，为什么在Gallagher庄园的时候要对我这么凶？”</p><p>Mickey被问得有点懵，他缓了一下，才嫌弃的说：“你这是什么傻逼问题？”</p><p>“我就好奇呀，我那时候也没得罪你吧？”Ian在手臂里歪着头看Mickey。</p><p>Mickey没看Ian，他往火里扔了根树枝，才缓缓出口说：“你真的很弱鸡，老子看着就来气。”</p><p>弱鸡呀，确实，在Gallagher家，他永远定格在了14岁，一点刺激就会把他所谓的坚强击碎，露出了最脆弱的部分。Ian把下巴埋在臂弯里弱弱的说：“你说得对，我就是个弱鸡。我自己也经常对自己的懦弱生气。”</p><p>Mickey听得微微愣怔，他想不到Ian这么痛快的承认自己的弱点，弄得他都不好意思了。他用手指刮了刮脸，咬唇思考了一会才尝试安慰：“别他妈的自怨自艾，觉得弱就去挑战困难呀，战胜了自然就会变强。”</p><p>Ian听到这种富有Mickey特色的安慰话语，发自内心的笑出来：“你其实是个特别好的好人。”</p><p>“你他妈的才是好人！”Mickey向天翻了个白眼，但嘴角的弧度出卖了他此时的心情。</p><p>别扭的家伙！Ian在心里吐槽。不过他还有事相求，不好把这句对Mickey评价说出来，他怕他听后就直接炸毛不理人。Ian看着Mickey，真诚的问：“Mickey，你可以帮我一个忙么？”</p><p>“什么事？”Mickey心情愉快，语气也轻扬起来。</p><p>“你能陪我去加州么？”</p><p>“啊？！”Mickey再一次愣住。</p><p>“我已经想了很多天了，等你打完猎回到镇上，我一个人的话，貌似也只有选择回家这一条路可走。但我并不想回去，回去了我也就那样了，做个浑浑噩噩等着姐姐保护的人。后来你跟我说你走过大半个美国，还是个经验丰富的镖客，于是我就觉得还有另一条路可以选的，就是让你保护我去加州找油田。”Ian说得认真，虽然加州油田的线索是Jimmy给的，但因为有Fiona的金钱投入，找油田也不是一个人就能办到的，他与Jimmy已经约好，到了加州他们就分头行动，如果Jimmy先找到油田，他跟Fiona占大头，Ian可以得到一点安慰奖。如果Ian先找到油田，就均等三份。</p><p>Mickey把Ian的话消化了一会，挑着眉说：“你确定你这种少爷能行？去加州的路很苦。你说你不想靠姐姐保护，但为何让我保护你？”</p><p>“在姐姐的保护下，我永远只能是那个懦弱的可怜虫。但在你的保护下，是不同的，这几天你跟我说了那些冒险的事，还教了我一些野外生存的方法，我觉得，我得到了很多曾经没想过的东西。”Ian思考了一下，尝试组织自己的形容词：“就像只负鼠，以前一遇到危险只能装死，但是它的天敌很快就识破了它的伪装，后来另一只负鼠过来跟它说，不能只装死呀，天敌过来时你可以分泌恶臭迷惑它，如果再不行就找准机会咬它。”</p><p>Mickey明白Ian的意思，不过他被Ian的形容逗笑了，竟然会把自己说成一只负鼠！负鼠又丑又蠢的，只会放臭屁。他笑着答应：“可以，不过老子做保镖的价钱是很高的。”后来又想到另一只负鼠好像是形容他，Mickey的脸立刻拉下来。</p><p>“太好了！钱是不会少的！”Ian笑着把手递过去，“合作愉快。”</p><p>Mickey看着Ian的手，嫌弃的一巴拍过去：“你先别说这么无聊的话。告诉老子，你去加州的钱和请老子当保镖的钱哪里来？”</p><p>Ian是没思考过这种事，他摸摸自己的额头，撇撇嘴说：“回到镇上，我先寄封信，让Fiona给我邮钱吧。”</p><p>Mickey无情的吐槽：“刚才说得那么动听，结果还是要靠姐姐的庇护。”</p><p>Ian辩驳说：“这叫前期投入！等我找到油田我会还给Fiona的。”</p><p>“你说了算。”Mickey懒得废话。</p><p>Ian再一次递出手，笑着说：“这次可以握手了吧？”</p><p>Mickey盯着那只递过来的手很久，才不情不愿的把手伸出去，他也不看Ian的脸，侧着头轻轻一握就放开了。</p><p>两人握完手，Ian继续跟他闲聊：“其实我还有一个问题？”</p><p>“又有什么屁要逼逼？”Mickey不耐烦的说，他往火里扔了两根树枝。</p><p>“为什么重逢后，你不叫我弱鸡了？”</p><p>Mickey瞪大眼看着，这是他这晚第三次发愣，Ian今晚的傻逼问题怎么一个接着一个来！他一边往火里快速扔了三根树枝，一边骂：“Gallagher！你他妈的是被虐上瘾了？不被骂浑身不得劲？老子他妈的爱叫就叫，他妈的不爱叫就不叫。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈～～”Ian虽然被狠狠的骂了一顿，但他忍不住想笑。</p><p>两人又拌了一会嘴就各自休息去。</p><p>第二天早上，Ian在收拾营地周边用来掩饰的树枝灌木时，Mickey骑着马急冲冲回来。</p><p>“Gallagher，上马。我发现了它留下的新鲜踪迹。”Mickey拉着马绳，马在地上踢踏走着，跟走盛装舞步似的。</p><p>“哦哦，好。”Ian知道这个它指的是山狮，他扔下手上的粗树枝，按着马背侧跳了上去。在马上坐稳后，接着问：“我们要去哪？”</p><p>“先去弄只活的白尾鹿，做诱饵。”Mickey一踢马身，马重新跑了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章的内容概述是，打猎，打猎，接吻。</p><p>打猎写得我很爽！几乎没怎么卡！</p><p>本来还想写做饭的情节，但感觉会破坏掉这章最后的氛围（掩面），那么做饭下一章见</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白尾鹿不难找，到河边随便一眼看过去都能有五六只，不过要活捉一只却有点难。白尾鹿的视力极佳，奔跑速度快，耐力也是杠杠的，让马追着它们非常不实际。Mickey的做法是用诱饵引诱它，他们在旁边埋伏，再伺机套它绳索。</p><p>把诱饵设置好后，Mickey把戴着的皮手套扔给Ian：“戴上。”也没多余的解释，就示意Ian躲到一块巨石后，他自己则躲到一棵树后。</p><p>Ian拿着绳套在巨石后苦练着，Mickey让他一会看到白尾鹿后，接到他指示就扔过去。Ian以前没做过这种事情，内心非常激动。在这样那样演练了十几分钟后，Mickey向他吹了声暗哨，一只白尾鹿正缓缓走过来。Ian停下动作，抓着绳子特别紧张的盯着，他觉得的心跳跟白尾鹿走几步望一步的频率重叠了。</p><p>当白尾鹿走到放诱饵的地方，Mickey在看到它把头低下来时，终于发出了指示。Ian转着手上的绳套，一步蹦出了巨石，向前一扔，绳套在空中帅气的向前划去，然后绳套落在了白尾鹿屁股后的一米处。还没等Ian从挫败中反应过来，受惊的白尾鹿已经拔腿就逃。它逃的方向正是Mickey所在的位置，Mickey在树后转着绳套，在白尾鹿跟他错身的刹那，往前一抛，正中红心。</p><p>白尾鹿也不理脖子上套着绳索，继续飞奔，因为冲力太大，Mickey被带得一个趔趄，差点跌倒，他把绳子在手上转了几圈，拼命向着反方向扯，大喊：“快来帮忙呀！Gallagher！”</p><p>Ian听到Mickey的话，用极快的速度跑到他身边，抓起绳子一起扯。拼命扯了7，8分钟，Ian觉得他的力气将被耗尽，那白尾鹿才放弃了抵抗。</p><p>两人都累得只能喘气，Mickey稍微平复一下后，说：“快走吧。”说着就牵着白尾鹿去拴着马的地方。Ian在后面快步跟着，他现在一句话都说不出来。</p><p>到了地方，Mickey把绳子递给Ian牵着，从马鞍袋那出之前熬的西洋蓍草揉揉手。Ian才发现Mickey的两只手上都有一条深深的红痕，应该是刚才跟白尾鹿拼劲时留下的。Ian因为戴着手套，手没事，想起这手套是Mickey给他的，Ian真的超级感动。Mickey是考量过会出现的情况，为了不让他受伤，自己倒是受伤了。</p><p>”Mickey你的手没事吧？”Ian皱着眉，难过的问，又万分抱歉的说：“对，对不起。刚才我第一次挥的绳套没成功？”</p><p>Mickey看着Ian欲哭无泪的表情，没好气的说：“老子也没指望你成功，我只想你把白尾鹿赶来我这边而已。这种伤对老子来说不值一提，倒是你，别他妈跟娘们似的哭唧唧！”</p><p>“我才没哭。”Ian反驳，在Mickey夹枪带棒的吐槽下，他的情绪才稍微好点。Ian把手套脱下，递给Mickey，“你快戴上吧，一会还要抓马绳。”</p><p>Mickey没继续说话，他把手上的草药扔掉，戴上手套就翻身上马。他伸出手，把Ian也拉上马后，就开始向之前发现山狮踪迹的地方出发。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>到了一处茂盛的低矮树丛，Mickey和Ian清空了一块地，在地上打了根木桩，把白尾鹿拴在上面。Mickey在它屁股上划了一道，放出点血来。就示意Ian跟着他走远，两人蹲坐在地面稍高的树丛里，Mickey把一副望远镜扔给了Ian，自己架着他的那把夏普斯步枪，找准了位置，从瞄准镜里盯着那块空地。</p><p>Ian紧张的用望远镜看着，但是等了好一会也没见到有什么生物出现。他压低声音问：“要等到什么时候？”</p><p>Mickey换了另一只眼，同样压低声音：“不一定。”</p><p>其实Ian有点饿，早上就吃了几块夹奶酪的饼干，然后还运动了半天。不知道Mickey袋子里有没有带吃的？他想着就直接下手翻Mickey腰间的那个皮袋子。</p><p>Mickey感觉到他的腰被搔了一下，立刻打起了个激灵，他低下头看去，Ian的手隔着皮袋子，又在他腰上搔了好几下。Mickey又羞又恼，他红着脸，压着声音气呼呼的骂：“Gallagher！你他妈的在干嘛！”</p><p>Ian觉得Mickey现在像只生气的小猫咪，怪可爱的，他表情无辜的说：“我肚子饿，想找找有没有吃的。”</p><p>“肚子饿就告诉老子！别他妈的摸来摸去！”Mickey继续红着脸骂他。</p><p>“好。”Ian讪讪收回手。</p><p>Mickey从腰间解下另一个小袋子，递给Ian。Ian接过来解开，里面全是蓝莓。蓝莓看着还挺新鲜的，应该是这一两天摘下的。</p><p>Ian吃了一颗，酸酸甜甜。他笑得特别开心，压着声音道：“谢谢，Mickey。”又吃了几颗，Ian想起Mickey也没吃东西。Mickey刚才把蓝莓递给他后，又重新架好步枪，继续盯着那块空地。Ian手快的把一颗蓝莓塞到他嘴里，甜甜的笑道：“你也来吃吧。”</p><p>Mickey被Ian这突然的动作，吓得步枪都差点抓不牢，他勉强稳定心神，红着脸本想怒斥几句，却从瞄准镜里发现了树丛中有动静，他压着声音发出一声“嘘”。Ian心领神会，把手上的袋子放在一边，拿起望远镜看过去。</p><p>空地旁的一处树丛抖动起来，那抖动到了白尾鹿身后才停下来。过了一会，那抖动又重新行动起来，这次到了白尾鹿的侧后方。白尾鹿没发现危险，它低着头吃地上的没被拔光的野草，Ian和Mickey都不自觉的吞了一下口水。</p><p>又过了一会，一个土黄色的身影从树丛中极速蹿出，只是两秒，就扑到白尾鹿的身上，准确无误的咬上了它的咽喉。</p><p>就是此刻！Mickey对着山狮头部开了一枪，子弹穿膛而出，破开空气，直射目标。但是野兽的直觉让山狮察觉到危险，在枪声响起的刹那，它放开了对白尾鹿的钳制，直接倒在地上，白尾鹿的颈部被步枪子弹射穿，它挣扎了几下，睁着眼睛倒在血泊中。山狮一刻也没停，直接蹿回树丛中。</p><p>糟糕！Mickey在心里大喊，今天的他是遇到对手了，这山狮比他遇到的任何一只都要厉害！它会循着火药味过来的，他们身旁都是遮掩的树木，是它最佳的天然屏障，不能再留在原地！</p><p>“分开走！”Mickey焦急的说，他扔给Ian一把左轮，“有危险就直接开枪！”说着拉他起来。Mickey让Ian向身后跑，自己则向着白尾鹿的方向飞奔过去，手上快速的给步枪装填弹药。</p><p>Mickey有信心山狮会来找他，除了他身上的火药味，还在它们越来越缩短的距离！低矮的树丛迷了Mickey的眼睛，让他无法定位山狮的位置。这附近没有粗壮的的树木可以背靠，现在他要铤而走险跑到空地，靠树丛的抖动分辨它的方位！</p><p>Mickey庆幸在跑动的过程中，没有遇到山狮，但他能感觉它的步步紧逼。到了空地，他站在死去的白尾鹿旁，举着步枪机警的看着四周，他能看到树丛中的轻微抖动，但这只山狮也是耐性极好的，它没有轻举妄动，现在树丛中连一点动静都没有了。Mickey觉得自己成了一只白尾鹿，比起捕猎者，他更像是被狩猎的，手上的步枪被他握得更紧了。</p><p>时间瞬间流动得很慢。</p><p>一秒。</p><p>两秒。</p><p>三秒。</p><p>树丛中突然同时出现两处动静，又同时停了下来。Mickey更加屏息凝神，他知道山狮要行动了，但它到底会从哪处来？他对着那两处动静，极速的变更着瞄准方向。</p><p>时间在紧张的对峙中沸腾。</p><p>一秒！</p><p>两秒！</p><p>三秒！</p><p>山狮从树丛中蹿出，不是Mickey现在瞄准的方向！也不是之前的两处动静！</p><p>操！Mickey在心里惊呼！</p><p>已经来不及反应了，山狮扑到了Mickey身上，一人一狮双双倒在地上，Mickey头上的帽子也随着这个动作飞了出去。
</p><p>不过Mickey凭着多年在生死中打磨的本能，在山狮咬下来的瞬间，用枪身架在了它的嘴里，牙齿碰撞到金属，发出了让人不舒服的的咔咔声。但山狮的咬合力和力量不是盖的，夏普斯步枪的金属枪管很快被它咬变了型。</p><p>Mickey被重达100公斤的健壮山狮压得快喘不过气来，他不能死！</p><p>就在这时，“砰————！”</p><p>一声枪响后，山狮表情狰狞地倒在Mickey的身上，鼻孔用力一张一合着，似乎在努力呼吸流失得越来越快的空气，黑红的血液伴着一些白色脑浆，从它脑子上的血洞淌出来，直到染红了Mickey整个脸，它才咽了气。</p><p>Mickey睁大双眼，气喘吁吁，感觉全身的力气恍惚被瞬间抽光。</p><p>Ian从树丛中跌跌撞撞跑出来，他跑到Mickey身旁，推开压在他身上的山狮尸体。焦急的喊：“Mickey！Mickey！你没事吧？”他用袖子给Mickey擦去脸上的血。</p><p>“我，我没事。”Mickey喘了一会气，才回过神来，“先扶我起来。”</p><p>Ian让Mickey的手臂跨过他的肩膀，使力扶他起来，稍微站稳后，继续焦急问：“你有哪里受伤吗？”</p><p>“我没有受伤，就是刚才用力过度，现在手使不上劲。”Mickey一脸劫后余生的疲态，“你先让我靠靠，等我回力气了再说。”说着就闭着眼睛靠在Ian身上。</p><p>Ian难得看到这么脆弱的Mickey，他竟然有种心疼的感觉，想起刚才看到Mickey差点死掉的画面，他就心有余悸，开枪的时候脑子都是空白的，所有神经都在叫嚣着我要救他。</p><p>Ian用脸蛋轻柔摩挲着Mickey的脑袋，表示抚慰，Mickey感受到了，他抬起头，与Ian互相对望着。杀戮后的肾上腺素还在躁动，两人的呼吸纠缠得越来越粗重，心跳得越来越快，嘴唇也靠得越来越近。</p><p>嘴唇相碰的刹那，两人终于再也难以压抑，这是一种最原始的冲动。Mickey用红艳艳着舌头勾引着Ian，让他把舌头放到他嘴里，两人急不可耐的交换着唾液，发出了色情的啧啧水声。Ian觉得这个吻太舒服了，Mickey平时说话那么粗暴硬梆梆，嘴唇和舌头却是异常的柔软，让人欲罢不能，他反客为主，强暴的攻城略地。Mickey被他吻得呼吸急速，他也不甘示弱，舌头在两人的口腔里难舍难离的缠绕着，口水抑制不住的从两人嘴里淌出来。</p><p>直到Mickey感受一根粗硬的棍子戳着他的屁股侧，他才如梦初醒，他用力一把推开Ian，撇开头不看他，红着脸掩饰的说：“我好了，你在这里等着，我去牵马过来。”说着也不等Ian回答，从地上捡起自己的帽子，上下扬了几下，戴回头上，就急冲冲的跑掉。</p><p>Ian被Mickey推开后，整个人都是愣的，没看到逃走的Mickey是什么表情。嘴上还残留着不知道是Mickey还是他的口水，他用舌头舔了舔，尝到一嘴的腥甜，这是那只山狮的血，这股腥甜让他瞬间清醒。他跟Mickey接吻了！Ian彷徨又甜蜜的想。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>等Mickey牵着马回来，Ian那里也软下来了。他看着Mickey一脸平静，走到他面前，指着地上的山狮尸体：“我们先吃饭吧，把这只山狮搬到一边，待会再处理。”Mickey语气自然，显然已经把刚才发生的事抛诸脑后，Ian顿感非常失落。</p><p>两人把山狮放置好后，Ian在空地上生火，Mickey在一旁给白尾鹿分尸，剥皮毛。Ian爱看Mickey干净利落的剥皮手法，以前是只盯着手看的，今天的Ian也留心了Mickey的表情，那专注的神情，让他心动。他好想问一问Mickey刚才跟他是怎么回事呀！</p><p>Mickey感受到Ian火辣辣的眼光，他内心无措，找了个话题聊起天来，语气都有点僵：“你刚才怎么会出现在那里的？不是让你往后走么？”</p><p>Ian回过神来，他不知道为什么平时剥动物皮时，不爱说话的Mickey现在会主动跟他搭话，是不是其实他内心并没他面上表现的平静？Ian为这个猜想暗暗窃喜。他努力平复着心情，才回答：“我那时候走了几十步，觉得内心很不安，就返回去找你。”</p><p>Mickey想起那时候他也没解释什么，就让Ian自己一人往身后走，换成他，他也会不安吧。Mickey点点头：“山狮的报复心很强，我们惊扰到它，它不会放过我们，我怕你有危险，所以想跟你分开走。我本来以为，我一个人有能力战胜它，想不到，操！那家伙太他妈狡猾了。”Mickey顿了顿，有点羞耻的继续开口：“谢谢你救了我，Gallagher。”</p><p>Ian觉得内心暖暖的，这个为了他安全，而不顾自己安危的Mickey，更让他心动了！Ian也不会怪Mickey带他来犯险，先不说这本来就是他的希望，他也庆幸他能在这里，救了Mickey！还发生了那样甜蜜的事！</p><p>“叫我Ian吧，Mickey。”Ian甜甜的笑着看他。</p><p>Mickey抬头看他一眼，又急忙低下头，红着脸掩饰的骂道：“谁他妈的要叫这破名字！”</p><p>Ian知道这家伙闹别扭，他也不生气，叹气道：“爱叫不叫吧。”说着继续生火。</p><p>Mickey完美剥离好白尾鹿的毛皮后，他看了一眼心不在焉在生着火的Ian，又低下头去，幽幽地轻声出口：“Ian——”</p><p>Ian听到自己的名字，内心瞬间开出了一朵一朵的红玫瑰。两人低着头卖力的干着活，脸上都是甜蜜的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章纯炖肉（一语双关），第一次写肉（虽然没到本垒），车技不怎么好，算是一种发泄吧</p><p> </p><p>😢😢😢😢😢😢😢</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey不但干活时主动跟Ian聊天，今天烤的菜还特别好吃。</p><p>Mickey烤的这道菜是牛至鹿块和鸡油丝菇的串烧。牛至和鸡油丝菇是他牵马回来时，在路上顺手摘的。这次出来太匆忙，营地的东西没来得及带过来，大部分烧饭家伙都不在，Mickey只能就地取材。他让Ian帮忙清洗丝菇，自己去把白尾鹿最嫩的里脊肉厚切成一块一块，用削尖的木棍一块肉一只菇的串起来，串了好几支。他让Ian帮忙拿着，把牛至叶放在手掌上用匕首刀背剁碎，就放到自己的帽子里，之后撒了几把盐，抓几下，混合起来，放在一边备着。</p><p>虽然那帽子应该挺脏，但经历了这么多天的野外生活，Ian已经不太在乎，更何况他现在是真的饿。他看着Mickey切了一块鹿脂肪，用木棍戳着在火上烤，待烤出油来，就均匀涂抹在肉串上，再撒上牛至叶碎。Mickey右手拿着两串肉串，左手拿着鹿脂肪，热火朝天烤起来。</p><p>Mickey手法娴熟，待肉串烤了两三分钟，就重新抹油，重复几次，直烤到鹿肉冒着香气滴着油，变成焦焦的深红色，才递给Ian。</p><p>Ian呼呼吹了几下，就迫不及待扯下木签顶部的鹿肉到嘴里，一股辛辣的味道直冲脑门。Ian顿觉神清气爽，再嚼几下，还可以尝出辛辣中伴着甘甜。感觉每次吃Mickey做的饭，都是味蕾上的享受，Ian吃到停不下口。刚把第一口肉咽下肚子，看着Mickey一直烤肉还没吃东西，他把手上另一串递到Mickey嘴边，含着肉口齿不清的说：“Mickey，你也来吃。”</p><p>Mickey也不推托，他咬了一口，转头给了Ian一个浅笑，轻轻柔柔的。这个温和的笑容落在Ian的眼里，直达他的心里，弄得他心尖激荡。</p><p>Ian心里酸酸甜甜的，忍不住想，真神奇，昨天他们两人明明还在吵架，他还在为对方满含嘲讽的笑容暗暗生闷气。但为什么看到Mickey露出的笑容，自己就跟吃了蜜似的呢？难道是因为那个吻吗？Ian一想起那个美妙的亲吻，就臊得脸蛋微微发红。</p><p>Ian一边胡思乱想，一边努力喂饱自己和Mickey。饭后，他帮着Mickey处理了山狮的尸体。两人开始商量回去营地的事，因为要完整一只山狮的尸体卖的钱才多，所以它身上的任何部位都不能丢弃。但一只马驮不了两个人一只狮，讨论一会，Mickey决定两人就这样走路回去，马只驮着山狮，这也是为了给马保存一定体力。</p><p>没有骑马，回去的时间比来时多花了一个小时，刚到营地，Mickey又要赶着离开。</p><p>虽然现在是秋天，但尸体也放不了多久，今天之内要赶快脱手。Mickey简单收拾一下，解下腰间的一把左轮递给Ian，他已经不像前几天，怕他一个人呆在荒野里。除了会吃人的野兽已经被两人干掉，Ian的伤也好得七七八八，而且打在山狮头上的那一枪，证明了这家伙的枪法其实还可以。</p><p>当然还有一点是，Mickey他会很快回来的。</p><p>离别之际，大家都有点依依不舍。Ian和Mickey凝视着对方，好像要互相说点什么，最后却一句话都没有。过了良久，Mickey先转开脸，他把自己的双眼隐藏在帽子的阴影下，跨上马，一挥马绳扬长而去。</p><p>Ian静静注视着Mickey骑马离去的背影，他惆怅的呼出一口气，除了刚分开就开始想念Mickey的这股心情，还有一些说不清是什么的担忧。</p><p>Ian慢吞吞的走回营地，在营地里也没什么好做的，他干脆躺到帐篷里，继续刚才吃饭时的胡思乱想。</p><p>跟Mickey接过吻，他们现在应该算什么关系呢？Ian看过一些小说，也见过一些事情，他知道这种事情大部分只会发生在互相有好感的人身上。那么他们是因为互相有好感才接吻的？Ian知道自己是对Mickey有好感的，但Mickey是怎样想的呢？而且他们两个都是男的…Ian被这个突然意识到的问题惊出了满头大汗。</p><p>Ian不是不知道这种喜欢同性的人，他以前住的是男校，这种事见过好几次，然后他们的结局都不美好。不论他们掩藏得有多好，他们的关系终有一天会被发现。大家把他们揪到走廊里，唾弃他们，辱骂他们，甚至殴打他们，最后他们都会被逼着退学。看到他们退学，学校里的其余人就会欢呼，认为自己当了一回正义使者。不知为何Ian那时候听到这种事就特别害怕，所以当听到些风吹草动，他就进入一种两耳不闻窗外事的状态。别人跟他聊起，他就说不知道，然后继续做自己的事。因为有意没意的疏离，他跟同学的关系都不是十分亲密。也就同班出外搞活动时，他才会说多点话。</p><p>一想起这些，Ian就浑身难受，他觉得胸口闷得慌，不如就当什么事都没发生吧？他在心中呐喊，对！什么事都没发生。想着想着，Ian浑浑噩噩的睡了过去。</p><p>---------</p><p>Ian是被饿醒的，他揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，脑子还有点钝，他坐起来看向外面，天已经黑了，只有微弱的月光洒在帐篷外面，给路面和野草镀上一层朦胧的银边。</p><p>Ian在帐篷里摸索着找出火柴，走到外面燃起营火。火光照亮了帐篷附近的一个袋子，那是Mickey用来放干粮的，Ian走过去摸了几把，摸出几块饼干和只剩下五分之一的干奶酪。Ian迫不及待的叼进嘴里，他咬着饼干，继续翻袋子，袋子里还有几块巧克力。</p><p>一看到巧克力，就忍不住想起Mickey，想起Mickey吃到最爱的食物时，露出的满足样子。Ian因为脑子里的画面，忍不住弯起嘴角。说起来，Mickey怎么还没回来？Ian担忧的想。他也没有怀表，也不知道Mickey离去了多长时间。</p><p>Ian在附近瞎转悠了一会，什么发现也没有，Mickey那么强悍，应该不会发生什么事，可能只是路途比较遥远才这么晚还没回来的。他坐到营火前吃着饼干发呆，夜里只有四周的虫鸣声，间或响起猫头鹰哀伤的叫唤声。平时晚上跟Mickey聊天斗嘴时不觉得，现在这样一个人孤单的呆着，就涌上了几分寂寞难耐。</p><p>Ian曲起右腿，把手臂搁在膝盖上，无聊盯着前面跳跃的火星，不知过了多久，他看到的火光里逐渐映出Mickey的面孔。Ian皱着眉盯了一会，他还记得睡着前对自己说的话，他揉揉眼睛，那幻影消失了。</p><p>Ian不敢再盯着那火光看，他抬头望天空，月亮高挂头顶，看来已经是午夜了。Mickey离开的时候是下午三、四点，这样粗略算起来已经是过了六七个小时。那个收购皮毛的商人到底是在什么地方？竟然要花这么长时间！Mickey今晚还回不回来？怎么觉得才几小时不见他，就特别想他？不对，不是说不想Mickey的事了么！Ian决定把自己的脑袋放空，这次他索性闭上眼，把下巴枕在臂弯里。</p><p>夜更深，起风了，树丛中一片沙沙作响，一阵马蹄声从远方响起，把闭着眼的Ian惊醒了，他凝神细听，马蹄踩在地上的踢踏声越来越大，他站起来，望向声音处。</p><p>林间有一点微弱的光点在摇晃，光点逐渐变大，变成一团光斑，又从光斑变成了一个橘黄色的光球。光球摇摇晃晃的在一处停下来，静止了几秒后，移到一只有力的手上。Mickey笼罩在温暖的光球中，五官都被柔化成蜜色，他向着Ian走过来。</p><p>Ian觉得这是他的帕特洛克罗斯从黑暗中向他走过来，所有血气直冲脑袋，他像箭一样飙出去，用力一把抱住Mickey。</p><p>Mickey明显被吓了一跳，他手上的提灯差点跌落，还没反应过来，就被Ian封住了嘴巴。Mickey稍微挣扎了一下就放弃了，他闭着眼，忍不住回应Ian的吻，两人的呼吸渐渐变重。</p><p>这个吻一开始是急不可耐的索取，后来变成了缱绻的舔咬。Ian扫荡了Mickey口腔的每一处，又把Mickey柔软的舌头含进嘴里，难离的交缠。第二次吻Mickey，让Ian彻底沉沦，之前的那些不安担忧已被他抛诸脑后。以前在学校时，他看过《伊利亚特》，里面阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的故事让他动容，但同时，隐约的同性情爱也让他害怕，以至于后来都不敢再看希腊相关的神话故事。但Ian觉得此刻的他已经无所畏惧，因为他能感受到Mickey的热情，他觉得只要两个人心意相通，就能像那对希腊恋人一样战无不胜。</p><p>两人吻着吻着，下面都硬了。Ian稍微拉开一点距离，借着月光和身后营火的亮光看着Mickey的表情。Mickey有些迷醉，他也看着他，不过因为Ian逆着光，让他看不真切，他只能看到Ian那双亮晶晶的眼睛里汹涌的情意，这让他不自觉的舔舔下唇。</p><p>Ian被这个小动作诱惑，他重新吻上Mickey泛着水光的嘴唇，舔了一下后，轻咬了一口Mickey饱满的下嘴唇，跟吃蓝莓似的，让人欲罢不能。Mickey也热烈的回应着他，两人的唾液已经不分彼此，吞进喉咙里都是对方的气息。Ian把手放在Mickey顶起的部位，胡乱的摸着。他的下体也紧贴上去，拉着Mickey的手裹在上面蹭着，Mickey顺势抓了抓。两人都被对方弄得更加难以忍耐，他们磕磕跘跘的一边吻着一边走进帐篷里。</p><p>一进帐篷，Ian想帮Mickey把裤子给脱了，但是扯了几下皮带都没扯下来。Mickey被他搞得心急火燎，索性放开他的唇自己来，Ian也低头把自己的裤子扯掉，扔到外面。脱完裤子，两人开始解衬衣的扣子，刚解了一半，又急不可耐的重新啃上对方的嘴唇，这次两人的下体都没有遮掩的紧紧贴合在一起。灼热的体温源源不断的互相传递着，让他们血液更加沸腾。</p><p>Ian把手放在Mickey的胸肌上，用力揉了几下，然后用拇指揉搓起粉色的奶头，他一会向下压，一会又用手指夹着往上拉扯。Mickey被他揉得两点激凸，从贴合的嘴唇中泄出几声低吟。Ian放开他的唇，舔咬Mickey的下巴，短短的胡茬剐蹭着他的舌尖，刺刺麻麻的感觉蔓延到四肢百骸，让他浑身苏苏的。Ian的嘴唇移到Mickey的喉结，吮吸着性感的凸起，种下一颗浅浅的紫红草莓。又移到Mickey的颈窝，鼻腔中充斥着淡淡的橄榄味，让Ian的动作更加激烈起来。</p><p>狂热的亲吻从颈窝到胸膛，Ian用鼻子蹭了蹭Mickey已经被揉捏红肿的奶头，伸出舌头描摹了几下，才含进嘴里深深吸了一口。Mickey被Ian亲得情难自禁，他闭着眼，呼吸急促，嘴里吐出沙哑的呻吟，手胡乱抓着Ian的头发。在Ian咬着他的奶头用力扯了一下后，他喊了声操，一个翻身把Ian压在下面，俯下身，两人的嘴唇又贴在一起，激烈的纠缠着，唾液因来不及吞咽，淫乱地从双方的嘴里溢了出来。</p><p>Ian抚摸着Mickey结实匀称的身体，手终于握上了对方滚烫的硬物上，他轻轻套弄几下，马眼的透明液体争先恐后的冒出来，他把这些液体涂抹到柱身上，快速的套弄起来。这刺激让Mickey脑子都有点空白，他也把手抚上Ian一直戳着他腹部的硬挺，先用食指在马眼跟龟头的褶皱处转了一圈，才一把握住。结果这一握，让他从迷乱中清醒过来，Mickey瞪着眼睛，又用力握了一下，惊呼：“操！”</p><p>Ian被Mickey握得有点痛，他稍微移开头，眯着眼问：“怎么了？”</p><p>“你的小弟也他妈的太大了吧。”</p><p>原来是指这个，Ian把这当成是Mickey对自己的赞美，他弯着唇凑过去，亲吻着对方的嘴角，含含糊糊的说：“怎么？很喜欢吧。”也没等Mickey回答，伸出舌头，直捣他微微开启的嘴唇。舌头又一次在口腔里疯狂扫荡，Mickey的魂被勾走了，刚才的惊讶早就没边，他把嘴张得更大些，欢迎着Ian的侵入。</p><p>两人侧躺着激烈地亲吻，手又重新抚上对方的阴茎。一开始，是互相抚慰，到后来，双方的阴茎贴合到一起，Mickey用一只手握着两人的前段，轻柔的抚弄着，Ian也把他的手覆上去，罩着Mickey的手，跟着他的手动作。Mickey的手太小，手滑到快融合到一块的两条柱身时，根本握不住，Ian把Mickey的另一只手也拉过来，让两人的阴茎可以在Mickey两只手形成的洞里，上下抽插。Mickey的手掌有多年握枪形成的枪茧，粗糙的摩擦感让Ian爽得直哼哼。</p><p>两个人四只手，动作越发激烈粗暴，强烈的快感冲刷着所有感官，他们放开彼此的唇，粗重的呼吸着。</p><p>“啊，嗯～”两人哼出情欲的二重唱，在越来越快的动作刺激下，Mickey大吼一声：“我快去了。”Ian立刻含住他的唇，两人在唇齿的撕咬中，双双达到了高潮。白浊的精液喷洒在双方裸露的腹肌胸肌上，更有些喷在了Ian的下巴上，和Mickey的嘴唇上。</p><p>Ian和Mickey仰躺在地上喘着气，Ian的呼吸稍微喘匀一点，就侧过头看着Mickey。Mickey还沉浸在刚才的情事里，眼神迷蒙，嘴唇粘着不知道是谁的精液，反射着诱人的光泽。Ian看得又有点硬了，他撑起身，俯身过去，把那些精液舔干净，手在腹部摸了一把，沾上些精液，向着某处摸去。他试探性的在铃口转了几圈，看Mickey没什么反应，才大着胆子把一根手指戳进去。</p><p>Mickey被身体里突如其来侵入的异物，吓出一个激灵，他一把抓住Ian还在蠢动的手。红色脸骂道：“混账！你他妈的在干嘛！”</p><p>Ian被吓得缩回了手指，结结巴巴的说：“就是，就是想那个…”</p><p>Mickey明白他的意思，但是他暂时还不想更进一步，况且互撸一把已经把他体力全耗尽了。不过看着Ian紧张的神情，他也没说出什么难听的话来，他疲倦的说：“我今天太累了。”</p><p>Ian想想也是，Mickey才刚从外面回来。他在帐篷里摸出条脏布，把他和Mickey身上的精液都擦干净，两人把衣服随便穿上，Ian搂着Mickey开心满足的躺在地上。</p><p>Mickey靠着Ian温暖的胸膛，真的有点迷迷糊糊了。Ian之前睡过，刚打完一炮，反而让他更加精神焕发，他用脸蛋蹭着Mickey的头发，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。</p><p>“你怎么这么晚才回来？那个皮草商人住得很远么？”Ian用手指轻抚着Mickey的手臂。</p><p>Mickey的脑子很是混沌，对这些亲昵的举动毫无反应：“收皮草的老头住得挺偏僻的，我已经尽量赶了。”</p><p>“你那些动物毛皮卖了多少钱？”</p><p>“那头山狮的尸体，还有那些零零碎碎的皮毛，二十八块美金左右吧。”Mickey的眼睛眯成了一条缝。</p><p>“什么？！！人都差点死掉才那么一点？！！”Ian惊讶。</p><p>Mickey被Ian这咋呼劲儿拉回了一点神志：“他妈的鬼吼鬼叫个毛呀！果然是个不吃人间烟火的少爷，铁道工人一个月才三十六美金，我八九天能赚二十八美金已经很多了！”</p><p>被Mickey这样一说，Ian反倒有点心疼起来，Mickey这么拼死拼活才賺那么一点钱，等以后找到油田，他一定要好好养着Mickey，不能让他再这样受伤又受累！Ian抱紧Mickey几分，用嘴唇亲吻着他的额头，手轻抚着他的肩膀。</p><p>Mickey被抚慰得挺舒服的，又开始迷迷瞪瞪。</p><p>Ian揉呀摸呀了一会，才继续问：“我们什么时候离开这里呀？”</p><p>“明天———”Mickey最后的音节已经不成调子，他终于支撑不住闭着眼睛睡着了。</p><p>Ian听到身旁响起轻鼾声，低头看去，睡着的Mickey少了平时的跋扈嚣张，五官都变得柔和可亲，Ian忍不住凑到他嘴上，轻啄一口，然后用下巴抵着他的头顶，闭着眼。</p><p>Ian心想，我们这是确定关系了吧？被这个甜蜜击中，他开始漫无目的的胡思乱想，渐渐的，在各种构思美好的未来中，他也睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>突然发现很少写到Mickey的招牌动作竖中指🤦，从这章加上，前半章炖肉（没炖烂），后半章Ian遭殃（这倒霉孩子呀）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian和Mickey是同时醒来的，Ian满脸幸福的看着还在犯迷糊的Mickey，忍不住凑上去给了一个早安吻。Mickey本能的回吻着，两人又开始唇齿交缠，越来越激动。晨勃的阴茎互相戳着对方的腹部，Ian把手向下移，插进Mickey的裤腰，手指滑过浓密的耻毛，抓住滚烫的硬挺轻柔的套弄起来。Mickey享受的闭着眼，他把舌头探进Ian的口腔里翻搅，又把手伸进Ian的裤裆里准备回摸过去，然而在抓住对方巨无霸的刹那，他清醒了过来。</p><p>Mickey还是不习惯这种巨物，他一把缩回手，抵着Ian的胸膛推开点，气恼说：“别他妈一大早发情了！今天要回镇上！这么精神就快起来收拾东西！”他用这种骂人的语气说话时，脸上是还没来得及褪去的潮红，所以一点气势都没有。Ian看着他的神态，觉得可爱得紧，内心吐槽道，明明自己也在发情，好意思说他？他没把自己的心声外泄，脸上笑着答应：“好的。”然后又不怕死的亲了一下Mickey的嘴角。</p><p>Mickey被这腻歪劲搞得更加难为情，他用凶巴巴的态度掩饰自己的窘态，恶狠狠的瞪了Ian一眼，音量也大了几分：“不经老子同意再乱亲老子的话，老子就揍你！”说着穿好裤子，戴好帽子，爬出帐篷。Mickey的屁股刚好对着Ian，修身的马裤勒出完美的轮廓，浑圆挺翘的美臀随着动作一收一放，性感十足。Ian看得心猿意马，忍不住吞吞口水，下面还没完全软下去的地方又瞬间一柱擎天，他无奈的暗叹，遇到这么个别扭家伙真是折磨人。</p><p>Mickey从帐篷出来后，就开始各种忙活，等他把咖啡煮好，早餐做好，Ian才姗姗来到他身边。两人沉默着吃完早餐，把散落在营地各处的物件都集中一起。Mickey牵来马，与Ian合力把拆下来的帐篷，连同其他物件扎成几个包袱，整齐码到马上。两人又检查了一遍四周，看有没有遗漏东西，确认没有后，扑灭营火，准备出发。</p><p>Mickey先一步上马，跨马的动作让屁股再一次被马裤勒出漂亮的形状，Ian看得目眩神迷，他深呼吸了几下，才跟着攀上马。</p><p>马慢吞吞走起来，山路颠簸，不过Ian不太敢去抱Mickey，他还记着早上的威胁…好吧，其实更多的是怕自己把持不住。他现在是个情窦初开的毛小伙，碰触到喜欢的人，生理方面自然特别容易起反应。</p><p>虽然决定暂时不碰Mickey，但Ian还是忍不住观察对方的后背。Mickey戴着帽子，头发早上没整理，后面胡乱翘成几个旋，裸露的脖颈白皙，Ian想起Mickey身上的味道，忍不住过去嗅了嗅，淡淡的橄榄味钻进鼻腔，让他沉醉。</p><p>Mickey被Ian若即若离的接触搔得脖子痒痒的，他缩了缩肩膀，又缩了缩脖子，笑着骂：“天，别挠了！”</p><p>Ian侧头看着Mickey轻松的神情，心情跟着愉快，他笑着问：“怕痒？”</p><p>“老子才不怕痒，是你太烦人了！”Mickey才不承认，他气哼哼的回嘴。</p><p>Mickey在任何人眼里都是个不修边幅的糙汉子，但在Ian眼里却不同，他觉得这样神态语气的Mickey可爱坏了。不过他怕继续逗他，对方又要炸毛。Ian乖乖扯开点距离，转移话题道：“我们要去的地方大概有多远？”</p><p>“不会很远，应该半天就到。”Mickey简短回答。</p><p>“那个皮草商人也住那么？”Ian问。</p><p>“不，在相反方向。”</p><p>“那是个怎么样的地方？你以前经常去？”Ian又开始打量起Mickey不算宽大，但绝对有力壮实的后背来。</p><p>“以前住过一段时间，一个特别小的小镇，不过什么都有。”Mickey直视前方，手上发力拉了一下马绳，让马拐了个弯。</p><p>等马走稳后，Ian继续问：“你以前是因为什么事过去那边的？”现在的他对Mickey任何事都好奇。</p><p>Mickey若有所思了一会：“工作的事。”</p><p>“那是什么事呀？”Ian越发好奇。</p><p>“Gallagher！别他妈跟个八婆似的！烦死老子了！”Mickey明显不想让Ian深挖下去，不耐烦的骂道。</p><p>Ian能感受到Mickey烦躁的情绪，应该是有点事，但他不敢继续追问，怕真的惹对方生气。他口气轻松的回道：“这里只有我们两个，不烦你烦谁呀。而且…”口气一转羞耻起来：“我们不是那个关系了么？”</p><p>Mickey被Ian这前言不搭后语的话搞得一脸懵，他跟着问：“什么那个关系？”</p><p>看Mickey一脸呆样，Ian小声提醒：“我们现在是情侣了吧？”</p><p>听到这个形容，Mickey先是大骂：“别总他妈想些有的没的！”骂完跟着整个脸都红了。</p><p>Ian就爱看这个反应，他才不介意对方骂人的话，忍不住一把揽住Mickey的腰，他把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，甜甜的笑着：“好的，我不想。”</p><p>Mickey象征性挣扎几下，就由着他抱着。Ian看着前方的路，笑嘻嘻的把Mickey抱得更紧。</p><p>在马背上继续颠了好一会，Ian的前面摩擦着Mickey的屁股，渐渐地有了擦枪走火的趋势。</p><p>Mickey能感受到某人躁动的部位，他紧抓着马绳没说话，脸上是佯装的八风不动。</p><p>Ian观察着Mickey的反应，看他没抗拒，大着胆子再搂紧一点。因为贴得近，Ian能感受到Mickey身上的微妙变化，例如他明显紧绷起来的背脊。Ian心里痒痒的，手开始变得放肆。他把Mickey塞进裤子的衣摆扯出来，然后把手指慢慢插到裤腰的缝隙里。不过马裤实在太窄，没办法探到最里面，他郁闷的轻呼口气，手指留恋的搓了一把毛发，才拔了出来。Mickey明显松口气，他神态放松，挑衅似的歪头笑着挑挑眉。</p><p>嘿！Ian被这个举动逗笑了，虽然没得偿所愿，他也没有停止骚扰Mickey的动作。既然没法直捣黄龙，他就曲线救国！</p><p>Ian的手从Mickey的衣摆撩进去，轻捏了一把对方的腰。</p><p>不痛，但痒。Mickey被捏得忍不住挣扎大笑，嘴上骂骂咧咧：“混，混账，不是叫你不要挠老子么？！”</p><p>Ian另一只手紧紧箍着Mickey，他知道Mickey不是真的要躲开，所以手上继续肆无忌惮爱抚着对方的身体。他没在腰上多做停留，手指滑过腹部，向上慢慢滑去，直摸到胸前的小肉球。Ian先是轻柔的摩挲着，然后用手指夹着左右搓揉，小肉球被他揉得红肿发麻，他越揉越激动，忍不住一口含住Mickey的耳垂舔咬。</p><p>马载着两人在林间漫步，虫声，鸟鸣声，马蹄声成了情欲的伴奏，越发粗重的喘息声环绕在每只路过的动物耳里，白尾鹿在远处好奇的偷窥着，发出悉悉索索的低吟声，靠近的松鼠和野兔被羞红了脸，蹦蹦跳跳逃进自己的窝里，狐狸鬼祟的在草丛中亦步亦趋，竖起耳朵不想遗漏任何一点声音。</p><p>Mickey再难以保持平静，他红着脸抓住Ian在他胸前乱摸的手，颤着声音阻止：“你他妈的乱摸个什么劲？”</p><p>Ian在Mickey耳旁呼着气，温热的气息骚得耳朵发红，他轻声诱惑：“喜欢我这样弄你么？”</p><p>“老子才…！”Mickey正想骂这个白日宣淫的家伙不要脸，却看到一人迎面骑着马慢慢走来。他脸上的红潮瞬间褪去，行动先于脑子，使劲一把扯开Ian作乱的手，身体向后用力撞。</p><p>所有动物在顷刻间东奔西躲。</p><p>Ian差点被撞飞出马背，他揉着自己疼痛的胸膛，不明就里委屈的说：“这突然的是怎么回事呀？”</p><p>Mickey没有回答他，他面无表情的盯着来人。Ian循着他的视线，也看到那迎面而来的陌生人。</p><p>那人不会看到他们刚才干的事吧？Ian不安的想，他也跟Mickey一起死死地盯着对方。</p><p>莫名其妙被两个人直勾勾的盯着看，让那名行人浑身不舒服，在错身的时候，不想被对方气势压倒的他，回敬了个凶狠表情。</p><p>Mickey像被炸了膛的枪，脸色整个人都黑掉了，他掏出腰间左轮，指着那名陌生人就是骂：“操，贱人，看他妈看，是不是他妈的想额头开个洞？”</p><p>行人觉得今天遇到了个神经病，不然对方怎么会无缘无故凶他！不过这种事他遇得多，在道上走的谁没趟过枪林弹雨，他不甘示弱，伸手想掏出腰间配枪，却被Mickey先发一步。</p><p>“砰砰砰！”几发左轮子弹直射对方马匹脚跟的四周地面，马匹被这突如其来的恐吓，惊得悬起前腿嘶鸣一声。坐在马背的人没来得及抓牢马绳就一个倒栽葱，腿卡着马蹬，身体跌在地上。马也没等他有什么反应，直接拔腿就跑，那人被拖着，头部磕到不少地上的碎石块，留下了各种惨不忍睹的血痕。</p><p>Ian和Mickey看着他一边惊呼救命，一边挣扎，也没出手要救的举动。Ian其实有点于心不忍，他是想救的，但看到Mickey脸上那股阴郁的狠劲，到嘴的话没敢说出来。直到那人身影变成一个点，两人才收回视线。</p><p>马又重新上路，虽然不知道对方有没有看到他们的事，但Ian并没有特别放在心上。他若无其事的笑着说：“我们聊到哪了？”伸出手想继续刚才的亲密。</p><p>可在Ian刚摸上对方的腰时，却被无情的一手挥开了。Mickey表情淡漠，语气冷淡：“滚开。”</p><p>Ian能感受到Mickey不同以往的疏离。这是怎么了？难道是因为刚才的事么？Ian内心感到难受，他不知所措，只能皱眉沉默的盯着Mickey。</p><p>过了好一会，Mickey也没要开口说话的意思，两人之间的气氛有点僵。Ian心里为Mickey找着借口，可能是受到惊吓吧，他们的关系本来就世间难容，以后还是小心一点。这样想着他才感觉舒服一点。</p><p>Ian也不敢再碰Mickey，他开始心不在焉的四处乱瞟，两人默默无言直到到达目的地。</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>来到Mickey所说的小镇已经是下午一两点，两人决定先去酒馆解决温饱。这也是Mickey沉默了三个小时后，首次跟Ian说话。虽然是“先去吃饭。”这样简短的话，也足够让他高兴了。</p><p>刚到这个小镇Ian是满心满眼的好奇，一是在荒野间呆得有点久，二是与Mickey的对话中对它小的形容。Ian怎么说也是个大家族的少爷，去过的地方不是大城市就是大庄园，就连之前跟着Jimmy那会，都是哪个地方好就住那的，露宿荒野就试过一回。上山走捷径和之后发生的事对他来说，完全就是个意外。</p><p>在小镇路口不远处的草丛中，立着一块绿色大木牌，上面写着“欢迎来到冬青镇”的这几个词语，会让人产生一种这个小镇很好客的错觉。到了镇中，经历了光天化日下被醉汉骚扰，酒馆吃饭老板爱搭不理，在邮电局给Fiona寄信，礼貌地向邮差借纸笔却完全被无视，刚出邮局就被疾驰过来的马匹泼了一身马粪和马尿后。Ian绝望了，他妈的这破地方能呆人？Ian难得在心里骂了句脏话。他转头委屈的看着Mickey，期望着Mickey能接收到他眼里的不痛快。</p><p>Mickey站在Ian身后，被Ian挡住了所有的飞来横祸。他没怎么看Ian的脸，夹着鼻子皱眉说：“操，Gallagher。这欢迎仪式也被你撞上了！”调侃完，想到这样挂着屎也不是事，他继续说：“附近有旅馆，我们先去洗个澡。”</p><p>听到这个提议，Ian哭丧着脸点点头。</p><p>Mickey带着Ian来到邮电局附近的一家小旅馆，旅馆的外墙款式是带着树皮的木头柱子，有些树皮已经剥落，里面的木质部裸露出来，不知被谁划出了各种深深浅浅的刀疤。墙上还粘着形形式式不同大小的烂纸片，烂纸片上面还贴着广告，非常有碍观瞻，Ian看得忍不住皱眉。旅馆没有招待用的前厅，只有一个窗口，老板坐在窗内打瞌睡。</p><p>Mickey对着那老板大叫：“睡屁睡，快起来！”</p><p>在这种噪音的攻击下，那老板竟然没醒，还在愉快地打着呼噜。Mickey又大叫一声，老板仍然没有醒的迹象。</p><p>Mickey很不耐烦，他抄起窗边一个重物就砸在桌上。重物砸在桌上的响动并没有吵醒对方，倒是剧烈的振动传到撑着脑袋的那只手，手肘一歪，老板的大头直接磕到桌面上。发出一声痛苦的闷哼后，他醒了。</p><p>老板吃痛的揉着脑袋，正想骂是哪个傻逼扰人清梦，抬头发现是个熟人，脸上神情从恼怒变惊喜：“Mick！”</p><p>Mickey看着对方，挑着眉笑：“Kev，见到老子高兴不？”</p><p>“臭小子！你等我！”Kevin说着站起身向后走，过了大概一分钟，他从一侧门走了出来。Ian看清了那个老板的样子，是个顶着深棕色长发，脸上留着山羊胡的高大男子。他走到Mickey面前，用力一把抱住他。</p><p>Ian在一边看着两人的互动，眼里发射着幽怨的情绪，希望对方能注意到他这个还在发臭的可怜人。显然，Kevin不是一个心思细腻的人，他兴奋的抱着Mickey，咧着嘴笑道：“你可想死我了！伙计！”</p><p>Mickey被抱得很不爽，他一巴拍开Kevin，竖起中指：“得了，不要黏糊了！”然后指着Ian道：“我朋友想洗个澡，去准备热水吧。”</p><p>Kevin总算注意到Mickey身后的Ian，他笑着打了声招呼：“嗨，我叫Kev。”</p><p>Ian扯着嘴皮，挥挥手：“嗨，我叫Ian。”</p><p>Kevin看到Ian发着臭的狼狈模样，立刻笑得人仰马翻：“你这身是被Abel那匹老田纳西马泼的吧！”</p><p>啊？Ian反应不过来。</p><p>Kevin继续自顾自的大笑道：“那匹马老了就开始大小便失禁，它主人也不理它，它又喜欢到处乱跑，他妈的跑起来就像个疯狂的旋转马粪车，这里很多人都中过它的招！”</p><p>“噢，噢，是吗。”Ian尴尬的扯扯嘴角应了声。</p><p>Mickey向天翻了个白眼，一巴掌拍到Kevin的背上，不耐烦地骂道：“操！贱人笑什么笑！快去准备水呀！！”</p><p>“嘿，好，你们等一下。”Kevin用手擦着笑出来的泪花，走到招待窗旁弯腰把身子探进去，拉起桌上一个黑色传话筒喊：“洗浴时间。”说完回过身指着木屋后的一间小房子说：“到那边，会有人来放好洗澡水的。”</p><p>Ian点点头，接着直勾勾的盯着Mickey，眼里写满一起去的渴求。</p><p>Mickey撇开头装作没看见，语气冷冷的说：“一会我会让人给你送衣服。”</p><p>这么明显的拒绝让Ian倍感失望，他叹口气，转头又想，他这么臭，Mickey不想跟着也是正常。这样安慰完自己，他慢慢走向小房子。</p><p>在Ian完全背对Mickey时，Mickey才转过头，若有所思地看向那个沮丧的背影，他定定神收回眼光，对着Kevin问：“有房间么？”</p><p>“有！”听到自己的朋友要住下来，Kevin语气里都是雀跃。“你以前住的那间房刚好空着。两间房么？”</p><p>Mickey点点头。</p><p>“你行李呢？”Kevin到处张望。</p><p>Mickey指了一下邮电局的方向：“马在那，本来想把事情都搞定后才来找你的，结果就遇到那种倒霉事。”</p><p>Kevin又嘻嘻哈哈了一会，两人向着邮电局的方向走去。</p><p>Kevin太久没见Mickey，本来想着跟他勾肩搭背亲密一番，却被对方一巴打掉了手。他没放在心上，笑着问道：“你怎么会来这里？”</p><p>“发生了一堆破事，然后我被刚才那个红毛雇了当保镖。”</p><p>“噢？这样，他是什么人呀？”</p><p>“一个大少爷。”Mickey简短回答。</p><p>“你怎么勾搭上的？”Kevin好奇。</p><p>Mickey竖了根中指，不想回答这个问题。</p><p>Kevin识趣：“这次打算在这呆多久？”</p><p>“不会很久，等Ian的家人回信就出发。”</p><p>两人又走了一会，Kevin左右看了一下，突然压低声音说：“我最近收了个东西。”</p><p>Mickey不知道他突然这么神秘是怎么回事，挑着眉靠近了一些。</p><p>Kevin从口袋里摸出一块东西，快速塞到Mickey手心里。Mickey也没看，握着摸了摸，是一块质感冰冷的圆形金属牌，能摸到上面刻着图案，而且这图案有点熟，没来由的他心里打了个突。</p><p>待走到邮电局的屋檐下，Mickey摊开手掌，金属牌上的图案直直的冲进他眼里，杀了他一个措手不及，他身上的力气也仿佛被瞬间抽空。</p><p>Mickey艰难的吞咽一下喉咙，他想问Kevin这块金属牌是怎么得来的，却发现发不出声音。努力深呼吸几下，Mickey才勉强稳定心神。他不能再盯着那块金属牌，不然他可能连站着的力气都没有。他把牌子放进口袋里，结果没一会就觉得它贴着的身体部位，仿佛都要被烧出洞来了。</p><p>Mickey抽出金属牌塞回Kevin的手里，冷着声说：“你来保管吧。”</p><p>Kevin注意到Mickey越发惨白的脸色，他二话不说接回那块金属牌，一边塞回口袋里一边关心问：“你没事吧？”</p><p>Mickey摇摇头，Kevin一直观察着他的神色。两人走到Mickey的马匹旁，他才开口说：“这块金属牌是V两天前捡到的。”顿了顿，他继续说：“”不过警局刚好有事，她要过几天才能回来，你想知道更多的话，等她回来再问吧。”</p><p>Mickey摇摇头，沉默了一会，突然又对着Kevin伸出手：“还是给我吧。”</p><p>Kevin把金属牌交还给Mickey，还不忘关心说：“有什么事就直说，我会帮你的，伙计。”</p><p>Mickey感激的看了他一眼，他用手摩挲着金属牌上的图案一会，又递到眼前仔细端详。突然，他举起手奋力一挥，把金属牌向着远方扔去，金属牌在地上发出了极小极微弱的一声“叮”。任何人都不会注意到的这点声音，却刺中了Mickey的耳朵里。</p><p>Mickey竖起两根中指大骂：“操！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写了比较想写的刀子游戏，哈哈，后面写得跟热血漫画似的。（掩面）</p><p>在某一天，我一定要写一段关于浴桶Play的肉（豪言）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian久违的洗了个热水澡，倍感神清气爽。今天也不知道怎么的，从到小镇的路上起，就霉运不断。他都要怀疑这是撞上十三号，或者星期五那样的传统倒霉日子了！不过，幸好还有这盆舒服的洗澡水，把他心中的苦闷清扫大半。再抹上清香的肥皂，Ian瞬间感觉上了天堂，他哼着不成音的小调，勤奋地搓着身上的脏污。</p><p>说起来，Mickey也一样很久没洗热水澡，不知道他今晚要不要来洗一把？想到Mickey泡在蒸腾着热气的水里，白皙肌肤泛着漂亮的潮红色，Ian就躁动得羞红脸。他又在浴桶里捣鼓了好一阵，才穿上旁边放置的干净衣服，走出小房间。</p><p>Mickey在外面靠着木墙发呆，帽沿挡住了他的眼睛，让人看不清是什么表情。</p><p>Ian见到Mickey很是兴奋，他快步走到对方身边，上手揽住了他的肩膀。还没怎么抱热乎，从神游中回过神的Mickey一把推开了他。</p><p>Mickey神情凶狠，眼中冒着阴暗的情绪，甚至用了咬牙切齿的语气说：“老子不是警告过你么？抱他妈的抱！”</p><p>从没见过Mickey露出这种表情的Ian，被吓住了。以前在庄园，Mickey凶过他，那时候的他眼里顶多只有嘲讽。后来在荒野，Mickey也没有显露过什么温柔一面，但煮菜的时候，教他打猎的时候和帮他处理伤口的时候，他能感受到掩藏在凶悍跋扈下的柔情。与Mickey独处了那么多天，Ian已经渐渐习惯了他的口不对心。更何况今天早上，他们还在马背上互相表明过心意。</p><p>Ian慌神了，他不知道Mickey为何突然就这样子，难道还在为那个陌生人的事生气？不对！中午吃饭时，他们之间的气氛已经缓和了许多，虽然聊的不多，Mickey还是他熟悉的Mickey。那么是刚才他去洗澡的时候，发生了什么事么？不然他为什么要露出这种快要吃人的阴暗表情。</p><p>Ian不知如何应付现在的状况，他缩着手，眼神慌乱，唯唯诺诺的低声呢喃：“对，对不起。”</p><p>看到Ian不知所措的委屈，Mickey才惊觉自己外泄的情绪。</p><p>这样子才好。这个声音突然在脑子里冒了出来。Mickey愣怔一下，他呼了口气，收敛神情，一言不发转身就走。</p><p>Ian在后面亦步亦趋的跟着，两人一前一后跨上马，身体与身体之间跟隔了一道天堑鸿沟似的，再没了什么亲密互动。</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>两人先去杂货店买纸笔，杂货店旁边刚好是枪械店，Mickey顺路把金属管变了形的夏普斯步枪拿去修。到了邮电局，Mickey在外边等着，Ian在里面写信，先给Fiona报了平安，又详细写了自己的想法遭遇他才停下笔。Ian把一条给Debbie买来当礼物的蓝色缎带，连同写好的信装进信封里，才寄出去。</p><p>Ian从邮电局出来，天已经黑了，晚餐还没吃，他提议去中午吃饭的那家小酒馆，Mickey不置可否，沉默的上了马。Ian本来想以这个为开场白，打破他们之间的尴尬，但对方冷淡的态度，让他不知道接下来应该怎么进行有效对话。</p><p>两人沉默的来到酒馆，面对面坐着。Ian期待吃饭的时候，Mickey也能像中午那样，等气消了，能主动跟他搭话，可惜Mickey全程就没看过他。Ian的所有希冀落空，他苦闷地解决完桌上的食物，又喝完一杯水，才用餐巾抹抹嘴。Mickey还没吃完，Ian偷偷看了他一眼，心想，他不跟他说话，他也要一直不跟他说话么？他才不要这样！</p><p>Ian尝试打破他们之间的沉默，他小心翼翼的问：“一会吃完饭，直接回旅馆么？”</p><p>“不。”Mickey没看他，简短的回了个词。他靠在椅背上，抽出腰间左轮，从皮袋子里拿出一支擦枪油，认真清理起枪管。</p><p>Ian被这个短语中的疏离击倒，心情更加烦闷。他盯着Mickey的脸看了一会，又把视线移到他手上的动作，沉默尴尬的气氛在空气中流转。</p><p>等Mickey把枪擦好收起来，Ian又尝试发声，声音低低的：“之后我们要干些什么…”</p><p>可能是因为Ian的语气实在太过可怜巴巴，Mickey总算忍不住看了他一眼，他咬咬唇，微不可察的轻叹口气，声音却还是冷冷淡淡的：“喝会酒再回去。”</p><p>这句话总算长了些，Ian能感受到Mickey语气中的软化，他表情愉快，笑吟吟的说：“我来请你。”</p><p>像听到什么笑话似的，Mickey冷淡的面具出现了一丝裂缝，他忍不住弯起嘴角挑眉道：“嗯哼，你有钱？”</p><p>“啊…”嘿，对哦…他没钱。Ian沮丧想。不过能再次看到Mickey展露笑容，他觉得暂时没钱也挺好的。他装作一脸很苦恼的说：“我…是没钱，你先给我垫着吧，过后我会还你的。”</p><p>“随你。”Mickey说完便站起身，他表面不露声色，其实心情还很糟糕，走起路来都是一副心事重重的虚浮。</p><p>Ian没有留意到，他盯着Mickey的背影，心里组织着一会聊天时的话题。要不一会借着酒意，问问Mickey今天心情变差的原因吧？</p><p>Mickey走到吧台前，点了两瓶啤酒，在等老板拿酒来的间隙，他随意的瞄了眼酒馆内。此时，一个穿着皱巴巴脏衣服的地中海从外面推门进来，他裤子上全是泥巴，所路过的地面都有他抖落出来的泥土，他独自走到酒馆角落的一个桌子前坐下，从腰间抽出一把匕首，利落地刺在桌面上。应该是附近的无业游民，Mickey见过太多这种邋里邋遢，把酒吧当成家的赌鬼。</p><p>Mickey盯着那把反射着银光的匕首，有点出神。</p><p>“咚—”酒瓶轻敲木桌的声音拉回了Mickey的神志，他拿着老板放在吧台上的啤酒，回到刚才吃饭的座位上。把一瓶啤酒递给Ian后，Mickey拿着另一瓶啤酒向后指指：“你先回去，我有点事。”</p><p>虽然Mickey这样说，但Ian是不可能也不愿意回去的，好不容易缓和一点气氛，他怎么也得跟着，他还要找个机会跟Mickey说话。</p><p>Mickey走到地中海面前，自顾自拉了把他桌子对面的椅子坐下。Ian看着他的举动，轻啜了几口啤酒后，也站起来跟过去，他找了把椅子拉到桌子一边的空位坐下，Mickey看他一眼，没说什么话。</p><p>Mickey转头看向那位地中海，从腰间抽出自己的匕首，扬扬下巴。地中海意会，挑挑眉，他把刀拔出来。</p><p>Mickey问：“赌多少？”</p><p>那人自信满满：“五十美分，要么？”</p><p>Mickey点点头，把匕首插在木桌里。</p><p>Ian不明所以，倒是附近有酒客，听到这桌的动静都围了过来，窸窸窣窣的议论着：“又有蠢蛋来挑战Scott的刀子游戏，等着多几条漂亮的刀疤吧！哈哈！”</p><p>Ian皱着眉看看那些人，又来回盯着桌子上的两把匕首，内心不安的想，Mickey不会是要玩什么危险游戏吧？</p><p>“我先还是你先？”地中海问。</p><p>“你先来。”Mickey无所谓的说。</p><p>地中海分开五指，左手手掌贴在桌子上，拔出匕首开始游戏。一般，刀子游戏都会从简单的戳刺顺序开始，刀尖可以戳刺的指缝位置为六个，戳刺顺序可以任意编排。地中海按照惯例选了个简单的来，刀尖在拇指，食指，中指间起舞。</p><p>笃，笃。</p><p>笃笃，笃笃。</p><p>笃笃笃笃笃。</p><p>由慢到快，一共五个来回，最后回到了一开始的起点拇指外。完成得很不错，地中海对着Mickey挑衅的抬抬下巴。</p><p>Mickey回了个轻蔑的笑容，按照地中海刚才的戳刺顺序，匕首快速运动起来，刀尖堪堪刷过Mickey的手指皮肤，刺在他的指缝间，木桌上被敲出一连串的声音。</p><p>笃笃，笃笃笃笃，笃笃笃笃笃！</p><p>明显速度更快！Mickey停下后，脸上轻松，刀柄调皮地贴着食指转了一圈，才被插回木桌。他笑着调侃：“我他妈的都快要睡着了，就不能直接来个难度大的么？”</p><p>围观的人无不被Mickey利落的刀技折服，纷纷欢呼呐喊，都觉得今天要有好戏看了。</p><p>Mickey玩得挺惬意，Ian却看得心惊胆颤。这游戏太危险了！他紧张的盯着Mickey的手指，真的害怕匕首一插歪就给剁了！被旁边的起哄声弄得心情烦躁，Ian想劝Mickey不要继续游戏，但又怕真把话说出口，对方会因为被打扰而感到生气。正犹豫应该怎么开口，他们已经开始了下一轮。</p><p>还是那个地中海先来，他撇撇嘴，刀尖再次在指间起舞。</p><p>拇指，食指。拇指，中指。拇指，无名指。拇指，小指。拇指，无名指。拇指，中指。拇指，食指。</p><p>看似简单，实际玩过刀子游戏的人都知道，想玩得快而不乱，那是无数次手指受伤练就的成果。看地中海手指上深深浅浅的刀伤，就可得知他付出了多少努力，玩得有多好。刀尖快速地在六个指缝间起舞，完美戳刺五个来回后，地中海玩了个让人眼花缭乱的花活才把刀插回桌上。在围观的人当中，有人忍不住吹了声口哨，大喊：“漂亮！”</p><p>地中海挑衅的歪嘴笑笑，脸上是胜券在握的从容。</p><p>“就这？”Mickey哼笑一声，直接抄起匕首开始表演。一样的顺序，不一样的速度。他看着自己的手，神态认真专注，刀尖以更快的速度来回在每一处指缝间。有那么好几次，Ian都觉得Mickey要戳到手了，他绷起全身神经，心脏跟着木桌被敲刺出来的声音疯狂跳动。</p><p>笃笃，笃笃笃笃，笃笃笃笃——笃笃笃笃，笃笃笃笃，笃笃。</p><p>五个来回后，在临刺下最后一刀前，Mickey的右手五指变成一道浪潮，匕首随着翻起的指浪，利落地从食指冲向小指，从小指冲向食指，然后一个翻转握回掌心。</p><p>“笃——！”</p><p>匕首插回木桌，Mickey抬起头，扬了扬嘴角。地中海一改之前轻浮的态度，本来有点驼的腰背都不自觉挺直了。他没想到这人的不但速度快，记忆力竟也这么好，看一次都可以记下顺序！他不自觉的吞吞口水，还没等说出什么话，Mickey就先一步开口：“刚才你一下我一下的戏码真他妈的无聊，费那么大劲就为了五十美分，只有弱鸡才会这样玩！我们来赌大点！再换个更有趣的方法一盘定胜负！”</p><p>地中海皱眉看着Mickey，不知道他葫芦里卖什么药，张嘴正想拒绝，Mickey又打断了他：“跟刚才一样，你来决定戳刺的顺序，然后我们同时开始，不论次数，谁先刺到自己的手指，或者顺序错了，或者其中一方明显跟不上对手的速度，都算输。这次一次性赌五美金。如何？”说着从口袋拿出五张一元钱放在桌面上。</p><p>所有人都同时惊讶的看着Mickey，这种完全拼速度的玩法，越往后，越只能拼直觉和本能，而且因为速度过快，一个不小心，手指被剁下来都不稀奇，还有些人控制不住速度，扎穿手臂的也有。地中海有点犹豫，他能看出Mickey的刀子游戏比他玩得还好点，但看着那五美金，又让他没办法一下子拒绝。</p><p>Ian的心从看着Mickey玩这个游戏起，就没有安心过一秒，他搞不懂Mickey是怎么想的，为什么可以完全不顾是否会受伤，净弄这些危险事。虽然知道这可能是镖客爱冒险的天性，但也不一定要拿自己的手指当赌注吧！他越想越忧心忡忡，顾不上Mickey会生气，一把抓住他握着匕首的那只手臂，上身侧倾，对上Mickey的眼睛，他忧虑地轻语：“Mickey，别玩了，我们回去吧。”</p><p>Mickey是不可能理会Ian这句话的，他挣开束缚，一把打在对方还悬着的那只手，恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，竖起中指，转头盯着桌上的刀孔，不耐烦的骂道：“别跟个臭娘们似的！不是让你先回去了么？别他妈的来烦老子。”</p><p>Mickey的手劲有点大，Ian被打痛了，他们之间的气氛再一次回到之前。</p><p>Ian这次是真的生气了！他是担心Mickey才这样说的，现在倒好，他到底得罪他哪里了？又要被恶语相向！他才不要当他的受气包！他气愤的站起身，椅子跟着被带倒，跌在地上发出一声闷响。酒馆其他人被这突如其来的动静吓了一跳，纷纷侧头打探起八卦。Ian气呼呼的瞪着Mickey，看他也没什么反应，咬牙切齿，拔腿就走。Mickey自始至终都面无表情，只是刚才被碰触过的那只手有点轻微发颤，他握了握拳才平静下来。</p><p>与此同时，五美金的诱惑确实大，地中海并没有把心思放在Mickey跟其他人的小插曲上，他死死的盯着那几张钱好一会，喉咙上下滑动几下，终还是露出病态的赌徒本色，他从口袋里抄出零零散散的五美金，放在桌子上，这也是他身上最后的钱了。</p><p>“快来，他妈的快开始，让老子干死你！”地中海眼里满是疯狂，他握着匕首刀柄的手紧了紧。</p><p>虽受到挑衅，Mickey却一反平时的乖戾性格，他表情平静没说话，拿着匕首在空气中划拉一下，表示可以开始。</p><p>地中海撑开五指，快速的示范了一次戳刺顺序。</p><p>拇指，中指。拇指，小指。拇指，中指。拇指，食指。拇指，无名指。拇指，小指。拇指，中指。再逆着顺序走了一次。</p><p>这是地中海最擅长的顺序，也是练得最多实战最多的，很多人跟他对决都因为记不住顺序，第一回就败下阵来，为此他赢了不少金钱。刚才演练的时候，地中海特意使得很快，压根就不考虑对方能不能看清楚。他相信那五美金很快就会落到他的口袋里，到时就可以不愁钱的疯狂买醉，想想都很爽！</p><p>地中海陷入美好的想象中，他吞吞口水平静心绪，抬头示意真正的游戏开始。</p><p>两人同时握起刀柄，刀尖在同一时间刺下。</p><p>“笃笃笃”的双重奏在酒馆内响起。</p><p>一个来回后。</p><p>Mickey没有出现任何失误，刀尖还在有力地跳跃着。地中海虽然感到诧异，但很快就稳定了心神，接下来，他才不信对方不会出事。</p><p>地中海和Mickey手上的动作越来越快，两人仿佛进入了忘我境地，眼里都只有那点跳动的银光。</p><p>围观的人承受着来自听觉和视觉的双重紧张。他们的眼睛已经跟不上刀尖飞舞的速度，眼里只留下了无数个银色残影，心脏也随着匕首戳刺木桌发出的声音高速跳动着。大家都凝神屏息不敢乱动，怕打扰到场中双方的精彩对决。</p><p>四个来回后。</p><p>怎么还没乱掉？地中海分出一点心思想。</p><p>八个来回后。</p><p>“笃笃笃”——“笃笃，笃”。</p><p>本来配合无间的双重奏变了调，有人的速度下降了！</p><p>不是！不对！是有人更快了！</p><p>地中海惊愕的抬起头，不敢置信的看着对面的Mickey。</p><p>Mickey的眼神空洞，所有动作在他眼里都成了慢镜头，他的心跳放得很缓，手上的速度却形成鲜明对比。恍惚之间，所有的动作都只是他的一个本能，他成了一架缝纫机，匕首只是机器的一个零部件。</p><p>刀尖敲击桌面的速度过快，炸起了无数小木屑。</p><p>怎么可能！为什么会比他快？地中海不解。再这样下去会输的！突然涌起的恐慌漫上心头，连着握着匕首的那只手也在发抖，地中海不停的吞着口水。刀子游戏的必胜法则之一就是专注力，可惜他的注意力已经没有办法再集中了。</p><p>“笃———！”</p><p>地中海的一只手指被剁掉了半只，迸射的血珠溅到了他脸上。</p><p>“啊！！！！！！！”地中海抓着受伤的手，痛苦的鬼吼鬼叫起来。</p><p>被地中海的痛苦哀嚎拉回神志，Mickey停下手上的动作，抬头瞟了眼对面的人，冷冷一笑，把匕首插回腰间的刀套中。他快速抓起桌上的十美金塞进口袋，拿起没喝过的那瓶啤酒，仰头罐进喉咙里，直接一饮而尽。</p><p>放下酒瓶后，Mickey拉拉自己的帽子，在各种欢呼声，喝彩声和怒骂声中，面无表情的起身离去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>总算五万字了！（其实用word计算有快六万）喜极而泣</p><p>他们和好了（笑）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十二章</p><p>酒馆外面，Ian背靠墙面，借着灯光和月光，把玩着手上的木头棉花，那是临出发前，那个黑人小孩Liam送给他的饯别礼物。之前受伤的时候，随身携带的很多东西都不见了，只有留在破马车上的一些衣物，和放在口袋里的这只棉花得以幸存。</p><p>其实Ian平时也很少把这块小可爱拿出来，是刚才他气不过，一脚踢飞附近放置的一个木桶时，它顺着动作从口袋里滚出来，掉在地上。

Ian听到“啪”的一声，低头发现了它，捡起后就一直抓在手里。摸着小小圆润的棉花，他满心里都是关于Mickey的糟心事。虽然心里愤怒，但他不甘心一走了之。</p><p>除了那朵棉花，Ian另一只手还拿着没喝完的啤酒，他仰头灌了一口，又一口，直到脑子被酒精弄得有点晕乎。</p><p>“啊！！！！！！”突然，酒馆内传出了凄厉的惨叫声，接着是同时响起的各种吵杂声，浑噩状态的Ian被一把惊醒，他害怕的在心里喊道：Mickey！</p><p>Ian跌跌撞撞的跑到酒馆门前，迎面撞上正从里面出来的Mickey。两人撞了个满怀，Ian发现Mickey没事，担忧的心落地，顺势用力抱了他一下。</p><p>Mickey正想推开他，却被Ian先发一步，被狠狠推倒在地上。屁股着地，痛得Mickey闷哼一声，他抬起头愤怒道：“操！Gallagher！你他妈的发什么神经？！！”</p><p>酒馆里的酒客一直目送着Mickey离开，看到门口突然发生的争执，以为这是有架要打，纷纷站定看好戏。</p><p>Ian也愤怒的回望着Mickey，恶狠狠的说：“真正发神经的是你！我到底做错什么事？要你一整天的对我冷言冷语！还要，还要用痛恨的眼神看着我…”说到后面，声音都开始发抖。</p><p>看到Ian泫然欲泣的痛苦表情，Mickey的心被狠狠剜了一刀。本来要出口的脏话，被生生吞进肚子里。</p><p>今天的他确实是反复无常，Ian什么事都没做错。Mickey心里涌上内疚的情绪，他低下头不敢直视Ian的眼光。</p><p>Ian被Mickey逃避的样子彻底激怒，他走过去，气愤的一把拽起他，拉着他的手臂就走。这次Mickey没有挥开他的手，只是沉默的跟着。</p><p>两人走到马匹旁，Ian先一步上马，Mickey看他一眼，也跟着跨上马。等Mickey坐好，Ian一拉马绳，向着旅馆缓步走去。</p><p>-------------</p><p>两人之间的沉默在蔓延，Ian一直在愤怒的状态里，等待一个再次爆发的时机。Mickey倒不再愤怒了，他变得局促不安，只能用沉默来应对现在的境况。</p><p>马到了旅馆前，Mickey先一步下马，等着Ian把马拴好，两人一起走进旅馆里。经过招待窗口，坐在里面的Kevin见到他们，笑嘻嘻的打招呼：“回来啦。”</p><p>Ian和Mickey同时扯扯嘴角，一个人没说话，一个人随便应了声，他们之间气氛诡异，连Kevin都感觉到了。他看看两人，直觉让他不要多嘴，不过他还有事要跟Mickey交代。</p><p>Kevin当作没发现什么异样，语气轻松：“刚才老探长过来找我聊天，我提起你。他听到你回来，让我看到你，一定要你过去他那边坐坐。”</p><p>Mickey听到Kevin的话，想起些往事，语气无奈又怀念：“噢，那个老家伙。我本来就打算明天找他。”</p><p>“他看到你一定会很开心。”Kevin笑着说。</p><p>“可能…”Mickey耸耸肩，其实，他不想继续留在这里跟Kevin瞎聊天，他还有重要的事等着解决。用眼角余光瞟了一眼Ian，Mickey装出疲倦的样子：“先去睡觉，今天真他妈的有够累。”</p><p>“好的，晚安。”Kevin挥挥手。</p><p>Mickey抬抬手，Ian出于礼貌，轻声道了句晚安。两人继续一前一后，向房间方向走去，沉默又再次漫延。</p><p>来到小旅馆最里面的一间房，Mickey推开门，先一步走进去，Ian也跟着安静地走进房间，转身关门。他站在门前，沉默地看着Mickey从口袋里摸出火柴点燃房间里的蜡烛，又把头上的帽子脱下来挂在衣帽架上，最后重重一屁股坐在铺着条纹床单的木床上，才开了口：“我们来谈谈。”</p><p>Mickey瞟了Ian一眼，看到对方平静无澜的神情，他揉揉眉心，又摩挲了一会后脖颈，才轻语似的问：“谈什么？”</p><p>Ian走近一步，语气冷硬：“先谈一下你今天遇到了什么事吧？”</p><p>“没什么事。”Mickey摸摸眉毛，眼神飘忽。</p><p>“那为什么突然对我那么凶？”Ian又走近一步。</p><p>“老子对谁都那么凶。”Mickey嗤笑。</p><p>“才没有！”Ian语气变得激动，他走进一步继续说：“这种凶跟那种凶不同！”</p><p>“这他妈的什么跟什么？凶还得有区别？”Mickey翻了个白眼。</p><p>沉默一会，Ian语气尽量恢复平静：“先不谈这个了，你为什么要玩那种游戏？”</p><p>“什么那种游戏？”Mickey思考了一会，想起刚才的刀子游戏，“老子喜欢。”</p><p>“喜欢？”Ian冷哼一声，走进几步，咬牙切齿的说：“喜欢就可以拿自己的手指头开玩笑？”</p><p>“才没有。”Mickey反驳。“我一定会赢的。”</p><p>“怎么肯定？”Ian怒极反笑。</p><p>“老子从十岁就开始玩刀子游戏，从来就没想过会输。”Mickey直视Ian。</p><p>“那么万一呢？”Ian向前迈了一大步，眼里的愤怒烧得旺盛，灼到Mickey心里。</p><p>Mickey转开脸：“没有万一。”</p><p>“那么我说我害怕那个万一呢？”Ian快走几步，移到Mickey跟前，俯下身，一把抱住他，头埋在他的肩颈处。</p><p>Mickey被抱得一愣，他的手抵在Ian的胸膛上，想推开他。</p><p>这时，Ian发着颤，带有痛苦情绪的声音，从肩上闷闷地传到Mickey耳里：“Mickey，我真的好害怕你受伤。”</p><p>这句话像一句咒语，它瞬间卸去了Mickey全身的力气。他无力的垂着手，任由Ian抱着。</p><p>过了好一会，Ian才放开Mickey。他神情温柔的看着面前之人，抬起手，轻柔抚摸他脸上的每一处。</p><p>Mickey感受着Ian指尖传来的温度，他觉得很舒服，表情也跟着柔化了。</p><p>Ian的手指拂过Mickey冰蓝色的眼睛，移到高挺的鼻子上转了一圈，然后缓缓滑落，直到嘴唇。他描摹着嘴唇的形状，终于忍不住凑了上去。</p><p>Mickey闭着眼睛接受了这个吻。两人吻得温柔，动作轻缓，呼吸渐重，Ian抱着Mickey跌在柔软的被褥上。</p><p>在暖黄烛光的烘托下，房间装满了柔情蜜意。缱绻地吻了一会，Ian放开Mickey，他像小狗一样蹭蹭他的颈窝，又把嘴唇移到额头，落下轻柔一吻，才紧搂着Mickey躺在床上。</p><p>手指摩挲着Mickey的鬓发，Ian声音软软的：“我们这是和好了吗？”</p><p>Mickey思索一会，点点头，哼出一个单音：“嗯。”</p><p>Ian得到回应，高兴得又把Mickey搂紧几分。良久，他哀怨的说：“能答应我，以后再也不要做那种危险游戏么？”</p><p>Mickey扯起嘴角笑着抬杠：“我就是靠做那种危险事赚钱的，例如狩猎山狮，例如做某人的保镖——”讲到保镖这个词的时候，他还特意拉长了尾音。</p><p>“那不同！不论是打猎还是你做我的保镖，我都可以在一旁保护你。”Ian反驳。</p><p>“有什么不同？”Mickey挑挑眉，笑着调侃：“不都是危险的事么？还有什么那种这种凶的，你说话真让人费解。”</p><p>Ian无奈的看着面前的人，懒得回答他的问题，他知道后面的那句话是这个混账故意装傻说的。</p><p>Mickey不想放过作弄Ian的机会，接着调侃：“还有，老子要靠你这种娘们唧唧的软蛋保护？”</p><p>Ian瞪他一眼，微笑着挑衅：“噢，不知道是谁差点死在山狮的牙口下。”</p><p>这次轮到Mickey怒了，他竖起一根中指，气哼哼的说：“那个只是老子一时轻敌，没你这个软蛋那一枪，我也可以狮口脱险。”</p><p>哼！被踩到尾巴了吧！Ian悄悄地把手移到Mickey的腰窝上，出其不意发起进攻——挠痒痒。</p><p>Mickey笑得上气不接下气，气恼的说：“混…混蛋，快停手！停手…”出口的语句断断续续，一点气势都没有。</p><p>Ian不听他的，他一脸得意地继续挠着Mickey的痒痒。</p><p>为了逃出Ian的魔手，Mickey发起反击，两人嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。等终于笑累了，他们放开对方，喘着气仰躺在床上。</p><p>等呼吸喘匀一点，Ian看着天花板，语气平静的问：“Mickey，现在能告诉我发生什么事了么？突然对我那么凶。”</p><p>Mickey同样盯着天花板，他沉默思索一会，才轻声哄道：“Gallagher，还是不能。而且…”他顿了一下，才接着说：“而且你知道的话，会后悔的。”</p><p>“我才不会后悔！”Ian本能反驳，他想起早上遇见陌生人的事，虽然他一直认为那只是一个不用在意的小插曲，也觉得Mickey心情变差应该跟那件事没什么关系，但还是顺嘴问了出口：“是早上那件事吧？你害怕被人发现我们的事？或者是害怕那个人乱说我们的事？”</p><p>Mickey哼笑：“老子才不在意那个我连脸都想不起来的弱鸡，何况老子的人生里没有害怕这个词。”说着抬起手摸摸眉毛，又含含糊糊的说：“不过，我们还是小心点比较好。”</p><p>突然福至心灵，一个想法凭空钻进Ian的脑袋里。难道，Mickey以前也被人撞见过跟同性在一起的事？</p><p>想到这种可能，Ian心里发酸，但同时一股紧张感涌上心头，他犹犹豫豫的开口：“你，你以前也跟男的，亲过嘴么？”</p><p>想到什么，Mickey的脸一下子刷白了。他转头狠瞪Ian一眼，又转回去，手覆盖在眼睛上，像是很疲倦似的，声音闷闷：“别问了。”</p><p>Ian知道他无意中触碰到Mickey一些不想提及的过去，他心里苦楚，凑过去用力亲了Mickey的脸蛋一口，语气温和：“Mickey，其实你是我第一个亲吻的男生。那感觉真好，我想我应该是喜欢你。”</p><p>听到Ian的这句话，Mickey能感受到心在变柔软，但同时，一股难言的情绪涌上心头。他把手放下来，转头看Ian，眼里盛满了迷茫与悲伤：“你认识我的时间那么短，怎么确定你真的喜欢我？而不是一时的意乱情迷？或者是小男生一时的鬼迷心窍和冲动？”</p><p>“你在说什么？”Ian被Mickey的质疑惹怒了，虽然他们认识的时间很短，但绝不是如Mickey所说的那样，什么一时冲动，什么鬼迷心窍？！就这两天来说，Ian的心情就因为Mickey而几度沉浮，Ian之前没谈过恋爱，他不知道怎么才算真正的喜欢，他只知道Mickey阴晴不定的态度，使他心口发酸，发苦，发痛。而且他能感觉到，这与Frank对他造成的伤害完全不同，这是一种全新的，他十八年人生从来没有经历过的感情遭遇。如果这种情绪是假的，那么什么是真的呢？Ian痛苦的想。为了表明自己的心意，他侧身过去，狠狠地亲在Mickey的嘴唇上，这个吻急促而霸道，好像要把对方吃进肚子里一样，Mickey闭起眼，被动地接受着。几翻舔咬后，他放开他，眼神坚定：“能感受到了吗？”</p><p>Mickey盯着他的眼睛，没说话。</p><p>Ian轻抚Mickey泛着水光的艳红嘴唇，柔声说：“如果我不喜欢你，我就不会一次又一次的亲你。我不知道你为什么会有那样的疑问，或许就像你说的，我是个小男生，还太年轻，很多时候都不知道自己想干什么，又要干些什么。其实我连跟父亲的关系，涉及自己的一些往事都处理不好。”Ian想起关于自己的那堆破事，心情低落，他停顿一下，打起精神继续说：“但我知道我们的第一个吻，第一次拥抱，第一次互相手淫，都是我想做的，我渴望着想与你做更多的亲密行为。而且，你不也已经承认了我们的关系了么？”</p><p>Ian直视Mickey的双眼，他知道Mickey也是喜欢他的，不然他不会问那些问题，容忍对他的亲吻。</p><p>Mickey被那些动听的话语征服了，他鬼使神差的开口：“我也喜欢你，Ian。”他凑过去，轻啄他的嘴唇一口，语气温柔：“以后，我一定会把你想听的一些事情告诉你。到时候…你再来后悔，我就一枪崩了你。知道么？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章一共分两节，第二节明天才发，是Mickey从第一眼见到Ian起，所发生的一系列心境变化。</p><p>本来预计是六千字内完结的。结果写着写着连标点带符号爆到了一万字以上。🤦♀️</p><p>写这个中途卡文还卡得要死，我果然是个废废。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十三章（1）</p><p> </p><p>Mickey对Ian是一见钟情的。</p><p>那天，他背靠着一棵壮实的橄榄树，侧头对着碧绿色的湖水发呆。微风轻抚，树叶婆娑，正当他开始犯困时，身后响起了皮鞋敲击地面的嗒嗒声。Mickey微微侧头用眼角余光瞟去，只见一个红头发的高个子青年，从温暖的夕阳里向他缓缓走来。</p><p>高个子青年皮肤白皙，眉眼精致，嘴唇胭红，轮廓俊秀，脸上的雀斑更带出了几分纯情可爱。</p><p>Mickey不自觉地滑滑喉咙，在他眼里，青年染着红霞的俊脸被无限放大，他的心脏砰砰直跳，耳朵里只剩下鼓动的声音。</p><p>他慌忙别过眼，心里大骂。</p><p>操——！他太他妈的他妈的好看了！！</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>成为Gallagher庄园的守卫，对Mickey来说完全是个意外。</p><p>那天，他骑马走在路上，突然被几个混混从后面给开了一瓢，他当场从马背上跌落，脑袋还晕乎着，就被人按在地上摸身上的钱。</p><p>这种破事，Mickey一个月都能遇上好几回，独行侠就这样，特别容易被路上的流氓强盗盯上，他以前还混帮派的时候，也跟同伙抢过很多人。因为早就习惯这种事，他从来都不会为此而恐慌，一百次里有九十九次他都能反抢回去。只不过，这次他碰上了倒霉的百分之一，在他还没反应过来之前，那些强盗已经把他所有家当洗劫一空，扬长而去了。</p><p>Mickey摸着发痛的后脑勺，骂骂咧咧的站起来，拔枪对着空气开了几枪发泄情绪，才拍拍身上的灰，向着刚才马匹逃跑的方向走去。他在身上不停摸索，尝试找出些值点钱的东西，只可惜身上真的一条毛都没剩下了。他气愤又颓丧，决定路上碰上哪个倒霉蛋，也来故技重施抢了他们的钱。</p><p>他顺着路向前走，一个落单的人都没碰上，倒是来到了一个叫雷霆镇的地方。既然没抢到钱，那就从其他的途径搞点钱吧。</p><p>搞快钱的最佳方法当然是赌博了。</p><p>Mickey循着空气中的酒味，走进当地的一家酒馆，他知道只要有酒馆，不愁找不到醉汉和赌鬼。他随便转了一圈，来到一个正在喝着酒的金发大汉前。</p><p>Mickey敲敲桌面，大汉抬头看他，他扬扬下巴，问：“要玩刀子游戏么？赌个一美金。”</p><p>虽然他身上没钱，但他早就想好对策，如果输了，他就抵赖或者揍对方一顿。当然，他压根就没想过输这种事。</p><p>大汉也是无聊，很快就答应了。两人开始了游戏，经过几轮比赛后，意料之中Mickey赢了。后来他们又来了几盘，也是以他的大获全胜结局。</p><p>Mickey心情愉快，扔下一句：“谢了。”就打算起身离去。</p><p>大汉叫住他，问他有没有兴趣当守卫。Mickey习惯性的挑挑眉，等着他下面的话。大汉接着说：“你应该听过Gallagher庄园吧，我是那里守卫的老大，最近庄园里缺几个人手，我看你刀技不错，说不定是个不错的人选，所以，有兴趣么？”</p><p>“直接告诉我工钱多少。”Mickey说。</p><p>“一个月四十三美金。”</p><p>“听着好像不错。”Mickey挑眉点点头，确实是份不错的差事，而他刚好身无分文。</p><p>“还有免费的酒喝。”大汉以为他犹豫了，增加了一个筹码。</p><p>“成交。”其实有不有这个附加条件他都会答应的，但既然对方提出来，当然是多多益善。</p><p>两人握握手，这件事算是成了。</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>在Gallagher庄园的工作平静而无聊，每天不是看守黑奴作业，就是在不同建筑物前站岗。有时候他也会偷闲去庄园的大湖前钓钓鱼，吹吹风，或发发呆。就这样待了一个月，收了他的第一份工钱，Mickey萌生了走人的想法。</p><p>可能是他血液里镖客的天性使然，他无法长时间在一个安稳的地方待着。在他打算多留一个星期，就跟老大提出辞职时，他遇到了Ian Gallagher。</p><p>那一眼把他的魂全部勾走了，他惊慌失措的别过眼，尽量把头压低，不想让对方注意到他。可惜事与愿违，Ian不但注意到他，还站在他前面盯着他看。</p><p>Mickey心跳如擂鼓，他一边希望对方快点离去，一边又希望对方能与他多待一会。心里正天人交战，Ian动了起来，这吓了Mickey一跳。他反射性的举起枪，口先于脑子，出嘴都是些难听的话：“不准靠近，再靠近我他妈的一枪崩了你。”</p><p>说完这句话，Mickey就后悔了，现在是骑驴难下，性格使然，他是不会解释这种像个神经病一样的行为的，他只能脸上强装平静，注视着Ian。</p><p>现在能看清对方的眼睛了，是跟湖水一样的碧绿色眼瞳。</p><p>操！眼睛真他妈的好看。Mickey心里暗暗赞叹。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>听到Ian报出自己的名字，Mickey忍不住在心里反复念着“I-A-N-G-A-L-L-A-G-H-E-R”。他已经开始幻想以后在哪些场景里，可以说出这个名字了。</p><p>但与内心澎湃的情绪相反，他脸上冷漠，嘴不饶人，还摆出了一副事不关己，谁看谁讨厌的跋扈样。</p><p>他冷淡的说：“哦，知道了。可以滚了吧，别打扰老子。”其实这都不是他想说的话，但二十年的人生里，没人教过他该如何友善的表达一些事情，所以他只能用他最熟悉的方法应对任何一个人，包括他一见钟情的对象。</p><p>Ian明显被惹怒了，两人对峙一阵，直到Mickey的同伴叫走了他。</p><p>经过Ian的身旁时，看到对方为了阻止他离去而伸出来的手，Mickey很是害怕，他压根就不敢与他有任何肌肤相触，他用更恶劣的态度凶了对方一句，掩饰似的落荒而逃。</p><p>等走远，他才从刚才的状态里冷静下来。他在心里骂道，该死的，看你做的蠢事！要把人吓跑了！以后该怎么面对他呀？</p><p>又想到些什么，他突然在心里冷冷一笑。</p><p>连他喜不喜欢男人都不知道！想那些干什么？噢，不对！就算知道他也喜欢男人，他们就能在一起？</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Mickey十六岁的时候就知道自己只喜欢男性，他还有过两任，但结局不是被杀就是被杀。这些经历让他清楚，这个世间不可能容忍两个男的在一起。所以他尝试改变自己，但无论怎么做，他都只觉得很痛苦。他离开了以前的帮派，一个叫做Milkovich兄弟帮的流氓帮派，开始独自一人的闯荡，他心如死灰，也认为这辈子都不可能再对任何人动心了。但他想不到的是，竟然有那么一天，他还是毫无设防的栽了。</p><p>虽然告诫自己注定不可能，但自从黄昏时的初遇，他的脑子里就塞满了那张长着小雀斑的漂亮脸蛋。魂不守舍的状态导致他在吃饭时，直接用勺子喂了衣服领子一口汤。旁边的同伴看到此等糗事，都非常不给面子的大笑起来。Mickey瞬间羞红脸，他一边大骂“操！别他妈的笑了”，一边两三下吃完自己的晚餐，走出厨房。</p><p>从厨房出来后，Mickey在某栋他看着都一个样的别墅前沉默着站岗，为了转移对那个人的注意力，他抽出腰间左轮，翻翻转转地玩起来。</p><p>这时，庄园的管家从屋里出来喊他，说是要帮忙扶个少爷回房间。Mickey没多想，慢吞吞走进餐厅里，按照指示来到某个餐椅旁。</p><p>当看到要帮忙的对象是他一见钟情的对象时，他瞬间心脏狂跳，手脚发颤。他用力咽咽口水，强装镇定，俯下身把Ian扶到肩上。</p><p>Ian整个人都靠着他，Mickey能感受到对方炙热的温度从紧贴的部位传过来，这使他心猿意马，在心里对着自己大骂好几回“他妈的，冷静！”他才勉强稳住心神，向着二楼走去。</p><p>行进中，Ian的头与Mickey的脖颈贴得越来越紧，柔软的头发剐蹭着他敏感的肌肤。他僵直身体，尝试把那个部位的所有感官从身体中抽离。</p><p>艰难地上了二楼，刚走了几步，Ian把头一转，变成用鼻子蹭着他。Mickey瞬间炸成个西红柿，他拼命吞咽口水，心里狂骂几万次蹭他妈蹭，总算在神经快烧断弦的时候，来到了Ian的房门前。他心里冒火，嘴臭一顿，迅速把这块烫手的烙铁扔到地上。摔痛的Ian怒瞪他，两眼相对更是使他心脏砰砰乱跳。</p><p>不知道他屁股有没有事？Mickey一边在心里想，一边扔下一句难听的话，逃也似的就要离开。</p><p>“别走！”Ian叫住他。Mickey竖起中指，强迫想留下来的双腿走了几步。看到他不理自己，Ian气急败坏，跟着便说了些要辞掉他的威胁话。</p><p>Mickey心里想，不用你提，老子本来就想走。</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Mickey来到这个大庄园一个月，就没看到过有什么小姐少爷去过种植园，他想Ian这种小少爷也应该会不喜欢这里。他一早跟其他守卫换了班，以此逃避那张让他心乱如麻的脸蛋。</p><p>他在棉花田里悠闲散步，想着该如何跟老大提走人，正想得入神，突然天降横祸，Mickey踩在了一泡不知道哪个混账拉的新鲜大便上。他气得半死，刚把他二十年来学过的所有脏话骂完一遍，却出现了一个他此时最不想看到的人。</p><p>操！Ian Gallagher？他怎么会出现在这里？！Mickey完全不知道该怎么应对现在的情况。他看着Ian灿烂的笑容，顿觉血气上涌，只能用难听的话语掩饰自己的困窘。</p><p>操！怎么越骂越过来！Mickey看着逐渐走近的Ian彻底慌了神，他抽出左轮尝试吓退他。</p><p>Ian装了个害怕的表情，偷笑着离去了。</p><p>Mickey看着他的背影，心里想，该死的，他笑起来真他妈的他妈的好看。</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>把脚底的屎抹干净后，Mickey离开了种植园，他想去厨房找些酒疏解心中的烦闷，却没想到再一次遇见了Ian。</p><p>今天是他的幸与不幸日么？Mickey心里吐槽。</p><p>在擦身而过的时候，他们互相对视，Ian直直的眼光射进Mickey心里，他骚动得心脏狂跳。与内心相反，他脸上摆出不爽，又是一筛子的嘴上不饶人。这次Ian没有气急败坏，他只回了句：“没，没有。”就带着一个黑人小孩走远了。</p><p>Mickey心里空落落的，好吧，他得承认，就算没有几句好话，他也想多听听Ian那把软软糯糯的声音。</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Mickey在老大的房门前来回踱步，犹豫再三最后还是走掉了。他心里想，多看红毛几眼再提吧。然后，这几眼看了又看，一看又是好几天，他还是完全没有想走的打算。</p><p>在每天偷窥和假装偶遇Ian的日子里，Mickey虽然嘴上只会叫对方Gallagher，但心里已经偷偷把他的称呼换成了红毛，这让他产生了一种与对方相熟的错觉。</p><p>除了唤红毛唤得欢，他还多了一样爱好，到处打听有关他的事情。</p><p>从一些人的嘴中得知，这位少爷住了四年寄宿学校，今年才回到家里，是个与人为善的好人。Mickey想知道红毛更多的事，例如他小时候是怎样的，又例如他为什么离开家后，中间一次都不回来。但当他把这些问题问出口后，似乎撞上了一堵无形的墙，这些事不是没人知道，就是被人警告不要过多打听主人的八卦。</p><p>压下满腔的好奇心，Mickey无所谓的想，不打听就不打听，反正他也快要走了！</p><p>……</p><p>唔，大概……</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>这天是庄园现任主管人，Gallaghe家的大女儿Fiona订婚的日子，Mickey隔着老远就看到了穿着一身整齐正装的Ian。</p><p>今天的红毛比他以往见过的任何一次，都要漂亮精致，夺人心神。Mickey感觉呼吸困难，他跑到第一次见到Ian的橄榄树下，努力地平复着心绪。</p><p>还是等过完圣诞节再走人吧！Mickey心里想。不知道红毛圣诞的时候会穿什么样的衣服？还会像今天一样好看么？Mickey因幻想而羞红脸，他又接着想，到了那时，不知道他与他的关系会变得如何？是更差还是更好呢？有没有可能他会喜欢上他呢？</p><p>突然想起他与前任那些糟糕又惨烈的过往，沸腾的心瞬间冷却，他忍不住觉得自己可悲又可笑。Mickey在心里嘲笑道，想那么多干嘛？这个世间注定他们不可能。</p><p>正当他对着湖面发着呆，身后突然响起了一连串脚步声，紧接着，是断断续续的呜咽声。</p><p>这声音有点耳熟。Mickey立马往后看，Ian正抱着膝盖坐在草地上痛哭流涕。</p><p>这使Mickey的心都跟着抽痛，他不知所措，开始苦思冥想安慰红毛的话，但任他怎么想破脑袋，一点屁也想不出来。</p><p>靠！该怎么办？看着哭得越来越伤心的Ian，他更加心慌了，嘴巴又先于脑子动了起来。</p><p>他先是用笑声吸引Ian的注意，接着是拿出一贯装腔作势的态度讽刺他：“离不开姐姐保护的Gallagher少爷，因为姐姐的出嫁就哭成个娘们，老子看着都觉得可怜。”</p><p>果然这句话刺激到Ian，他停下了哭泣，怒视着Mickey。</p><p>看到他没再哭泣，Mickey暗暗呼了口气，他继续努力嘴臭。却没想到，这次是真的彻底激怒了红毛。</p><p>Ian冲过来的时候，Mickey明显被吓住。在脸蛋吃了一拳后，他才从疼痛中反应过来，反射性回击一拳，两人瞬间扭打在一起。</p><p>Mickey挥拳的时候脑子是空白的，他本能的留了几分力，减少Ian挨到拳头时的痛楚。互殴了好一会，才有人赶过来把他们分别架开了。</p><p>Mickey总算冷静下来，看着满脸伤痕的Ian，他心里难受，虽然不还手不是他的性格，但他真的后悔出手。还没来得及说点什么，他就被人绑着拖离了原地。</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>挨了一晚饿，早上又被人揍了一顿，Mickey满身狼狈的被人拽着向大门口走去。他脑子的状态不好，一直浑浑噩噩的。管家似乎跟他说了些什么，他压根一句都没听清楚。直到一把熟悉的声音由远而近，他才恢复了神明。</p><p>Ian跟管家在一旁聊着天，Mickey竖起耳朵偷听，他内心现在充满了不安，他渴求着红毛会说点什么，例如，让他留下来这样子的蠢话。当然他知道这纯粹是痴人说梦话。</p><p>所以当红毛说出“我想看着他被扔出去的样子。”时，他并没有觉得有多失落，这不是理所当然么？他对他的态度一直那么恶劣，他恨他，讨厌他本来就是常理。虽然尝试接受了这个现实，他心里还是抑制不住的难受。</p><p>Mickey再次回到浑浑噩噩的状态，他像提线木偶一样被拽着拉到大门口。</p><p>Ian看着Mickey像破布一样被扔出门外后，才缓缓走过来，扔下钱和药品，笑着离开了。</p><p>看到扔在他身上的钱和地上的药品，Mickey愣怔一下，他心里发苦，惆怅的想，他果然如其他人说的一样，是个好人……

不过，以后也不可能再见了吧……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>阅读这节前，请先看前一节内容。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十三章（2）</p><p> </p><p>那天离开Gallagher庄园后，Mickey就再也没想过那个会让他神魂颠倒的红毛，他以为他们不会再见面了，就算见面也应该是很久以后的事，那时候他对他情感一定会被遗忘到某个犄角旮旯里，然后他会把这种一见钟情的蠢事当成一个笑料说给别人听。</p><p>只是Mickey预料不到，他们的重逢会来得这么快。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>在田纳西的森林里再次重遇Ian，对Mickey来说纯粹是个意外。</p><p>被Gallagher的人扔出大门后，Mickey搭上了一辆路过的马车，去到镇面。他大吃一顿，洗了个澡，睡了一觉，购置了一把步枪，一大堆必需品，趁人没注意偷了一匹马后，骑马离开了雷霆镇。</p><p>他决定去一趟田纳西，那里有位跟他很熟的皮草商人，如果运气好，他能碰上一些很有賺头的狩猎任务。</p><p>果然，有人委托那个皮草商人去收一条完整的山狮尸体，报酬颇丰。Mickey知道哪里能遇到毛色漂亮的山狮，他接了任务，整装一下，骑着马向着某个方位的森林走去。在森林里游荡了两三天后，他终于发现了山狮留下来的新鲜抓痕，他顺着痕迹走，却见到了一个他意料之外的人。</p><p>Ian Gallagher？他怎么会在这里？看到远处骑着马与同伴有说有笑的Ian，Mickey怔住了，他感觉全身的血液在翻腾，鬼使神差的，他踢了马身一下，手轻甩马绳跟上了那队人的步伐。</p><p>Mickey远远跟在后面，在心里为自己找着借口，这森林有猛兽，红毛那么弱鸡，一定应付不了，还是先护着他出去，然后再离开吧。</p><p>他眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Ian看，心里忍不住叹道，几天不见，红毛还是那么好看。</p><p>他在后面跟了大半天，当看到他们的马车驶到河里，车轮卡在石缝中，他忍不住笑起来，心里吐槽，他们真他妈的蠢。</p><p>没笑多久，却突生事变，他们其中一个人被水冲走了，Mickey有种不好的预感。这时天降大雨，迷了他的双眼，他刚擦去眼上的雨水，就在隐约中看到一根粗树干，顺着河流往下，直直打在那辆马车的车身上，接着红毛倒在水里不起来了！</p><p>不好！Mickey惊恐万分的在心里喊道。他一踢马身，狂舞马绳，像箭一样冲了过去。</p><p>刚到河中，他急冲冲下马，从水里捞起了头破血流的Ian。看到红毛这种惨状，Mickey心痛得都快要疯了。</p><p>他把Ian抱上马，固定在自己的胸膛前，狂甩马绳，驾马飞速穿插在树林间，他两眼四处张望，寻找附近可以用来挡雨的地方。</p><p>约摸找了半个小时，他看到了一块巨石半悬空斜插在峭壁上，它下面的空间刚好把雨水都挡住了。Mickey把Ian放置在里面，帮他稍微处理了一下伤口，又冒着雨在外面寻找可以用来止血消肿的西洋蓍草。</p><p>因为害怕血腥味会吸引猛兽，Mickey不敢走太远，他找一会药草，又会回来确认一下Ian是否安全。这严重拖慢了他找东西的进度，等东西收集完，雨也停了。他架好火，把药草熬好，又给Ian重新包扎了伤口。怕他一直穿着湿衣服会生病，他又把他上身的衣服给脱了。</p><p>其实帮红毛脱衣服的时候他并没有什么奇怪念头，脱得还挺利索。但当Ian匀称漂亮的胸肌毫无保留的暴露在他眼前时，Mickey的脑子里瞬间充满了各种桃色画面。</p><p>他的心脏控制不住的狂跳起来，他盯着眼前美好的躯体，忍不住上下滑动喉结，他红着脸想，想不到这个红毛看着柔柔弱弱的，身材竟然这么好。他顺着胸肌往下看，同样漂亮的腹肌映入眼帘，他屏住呼吸，顺着让人浮想联翩的毛发继续往下看。就在他心脏跳动得越来越快，眼神游走得越来越慢时，裤头阻挡了他的视线。</p><p>他深呼吸一下，红色脸收回视线，甩掉了那些令人血脉喷张的幻想。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Ian昏睡了多久，Mickey就盯着他的睡颜有多久。他不知道为什么红毛对他的吸引力会这么大，如果是因为愚蠢的一见钟情，那也太可怕了。他又不是没跟男的来过，但那时候跟现在的情况又完全不同，他不知道怎么解释Ian给他的感觉。如果可以的话，他真的……</p><p>想到这里，Mickey忍不住嘲笑自己。想那么多干什么？他们压根不可能…</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>昏迷了一天一晚，Ian总算醒来了。Mickey看到他醒来后的一脸呆样，还有点心情取笑他，但当听到他提起自己的同伴后，他顿时就不爽了，他气红毛也气自己，气红毛很快就要离开他了，也气自己轻易就被红毛左右的心绪。</p><p>明知道不可能，Mickey就是无法压抑忍不住就想与他多独处的渴求。</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>第二天骑马载着红毛去河边，Mickey心情就没好过，没眼力见的红毛还想抱他的腰，他气死了！他臭骂他，以此来转移心中的烦躁，直到来到之前出事的地点，他烦闷的情绪才缓和了下来。</p><p>真幸运，除了那辆破马车，什么鬼影子都没有。</p><p>Mickey心里忍不住暗爽，这时候，情绪低落的红毛提了个要留下来等人的傻逼主意。他瞬间暴怒，臭骂了他一顿，总算把他骂醒了。Ian犹豫了一会，决定暂时跟着他去狩猎山狮。</p><p>听到红毛说要跟着他，Mickey悄悄翘起了一边嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>为了追踪山狮，他们换了一个地方扎营，在这与世隔绝的荒野里，与喜欢的人独处，Mickey的内心每天都备受煎熬。</p><p>一方面，他每天都为只有他自己注意到的小事情而感到甜蜜。他知道了红毛的很多小动作，小表情，小情绪，这看在他眼里都是直率可爱的象征。还知道了他其实并没有记恨自己，这让他心里的一块巨石放下了。除了以上这些，红毛对他有意无意的亲密举动，更是让他心情激荡，心跳加速。他很想这样的时光能更长久一点，他也不急着找那只山狮了，他甚至自私的希望红毛的伤不要好，红毛的家人能把他遗忘掉，这样或许他就能名正言顺说要保护他，永远跟他在一起。</p><p>另一方面，他一直被以前的过往困扰，这让他有时候会在对待红毛的态度上表现得烦躁不安。理智也总会在他快要沉沦在甜蜜的日子时冒出来，它告诉他，这种幸福的日子总有结束的一天，那可能是一个星期以后，也可能就是明天，而他不应该再想那些不切实际的事。</p><p>Mickey在这种患得患失的状态里过了好几天，直到某天晚上，Ian突然对他说：“你能陪我去加州么？”</p><p>Mickey瞬间有种被人从泥泞里拯救出来的解脱感。他不敢相信自己听到的话，虽然内心早已波涛汹涌，但他表面还是一脸的宠辱不惊，在再三与红毛确认后，他才确信了这个让他欢心雀跃的消息。</p><p>正当他被天降的惊喜砸得晕乎乎，红毛却问了个让他很是气恼的问题。</p><p>他竟然问他，为什么当初在庄园，要骂他是弱鸡？这让他怎么回答？！难道说是因为对他的一见钟情，他不知道怎么表达自己澎湃的感情，所以才嘴臭么？</p><p>操，拜托，他才不会把这种蠢话说出口！他一定会把他当疯子，当变态的！</p><p>……</p><p>如果他说了……

红毛，能喜欢上他么……</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>想不到，他们接吻了。</p><p>至于为什么会接吻，Mickey也搞不清楚原因。</p><p>他只记得他差点成了山狮的午餐，Ian赶了过来，开了一枪救了他，然后他觉得很疲倦，就靠在他身上，再然后他们就四目相对，再再然后他们就接吻了。</p><p>从这个甜蜜的吻中回过神，Mickey第一反应就是推开Ian，落荒而逃。他不敢看红毛的脸，他兴奋极了，同时也害怕极了。</p><p>那个吻，到底是红毛的一时冲动呢？还是他一时的情难自抑呢？Mickey内心忐忑，他强装镇定，拉着拴在远处的马回到原地，他还是不敢直视红毛。但他能感受到来自红毛的炽热眼神，忍不住想跟他说点什么，他随便找了个话题。</p><p>“你刚才怎么会出现在那里的？不是让你往后走么？”他才不会承认他也想知道红毛回来的原因。</p><p>“我那时候走了几十步，觉得内心很不安，就返回去找你。”Ian回答。</p><p>听到红毛担心他，Mickey心跳如擂鼓，他甜蜜的想，说不定，他们是一样的。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>为了用最完美状态的山狮尸体换最多的钱，Mickey吃完午饭就赶着走人。</p><p>临别的时候，他能看出红毛眼中的不舍，他在心里暗暗发誓，他很快会回来的。</p><p>与营地越远，Mickey对红毛的思念越发汹涌，这种汹涌的情绪直接压过了一直盘桓在他心底的不安，他用了最快的速度赶路，总算赶在午夜前回到营地。</p><p>他从马上解开提灯，向着营地走去，他能看到营地里亮着的火光，他还能看到Ian逆着光在等他。Mickey心里高兴，他加快了脚步，向着他的红毛走去。</p><p>突然，Ian毫无预警的冲了过来，在他还没来得及做什么反应之前一把抱住他，下一刻就直接亲上了他的唇。</p><p>第二个吻让他彻底沉沦。他心想如果红毛跟他一样，那他，就来放纵一把吧…</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>接着他们开始互相手淫。</p><p>Ian宽大的手摸得他整个人都战栗了，柔软的吻亲得他很是舒服，Mickey像泡在了蜜糖罐子里，一呼一吸都是红毛带给他的甜蜜。他们同时释放了出来，他也耗尽了所有体力，躺在地上想睡觉。</p><p>趁着Mickey不注意，Ian把一根手指戳进了他的后穴里，Mickey被吓出一个激灵，他红着脸抓住红毛乱动的手，气恼的说：“混账！你他妈的在干嘛！”那一步他可没做好心理准备！</p><p>听到Mickey骂他，红毛被吓了一跳，他露出紧张的表情，整个人都显得有点可怜，Mickey瞬间心软，他解释：“我太累了。”</p><p>听到他的话后，红毛似乎想通了什么，他笑着点点头，把他们身上的脏污都擦干净后，紧搂着Mickey躺在地上。</p><p>靠着红毛温暖的胸膛，Mickey在甜蜜幸福中犯起困来，快睡着之前，他脑子里只有一个念头，明天醒来希望这不是他的一场梦……</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>果然不是他的一场梦。</p><p>一早起来，红毛对他特别热情，Mickey都快要害羞死了。面对这种让他羞窘的局面，他最直接的应对方式就是骂人，和警告对方不准乱来。</p><p>但他低估了前一夜情事对Ian的影响，Ian竟然不怕死的又亲了他一口。他的心态彻底炸裂，心脏狂跳的同时又气恼他不听他的话。虽然很喜欢跟红毛亲亲，但他还是一把推开了对方，丢下一句“今天要回到镇上，快起来收拾东西。”就逃走了。</p><p>从帐篷出来，他的脑子还是晕晕乎乎的，想到从昨天到现在红毛与他的亲密互动，他忍不住的想，现在他们到底算是什么关系呢？</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>“我们现在是情侣了吧？”Ian抱着Mickey的腰，附在他耳边轻声问。</p><p>现在他们正骑着同一匹马，走在通往小镇的道路上。</p><p>听到这句话，Mickey差点没被汹涌而来的幸福感冲昏头，他一直的愿望似乎一下子就实现了，他恨不得立即回答红毛的话，对他大声喊道：“是的，我们是的！你不知道，其实老子一开始就看上了你，只是我嘴拙，不知道怎么表达出来，所以才对你那么凶。”</p><p>Mickey真的差点把这段话说出口了，他突然扭捏起来，红着脸想先否认一番，等红毛说出更多的甜言蜜语，他才要把心里的想法告诉他。</p><p>只是他刚说了个“没有…”，一个不速之客毫无预警闯进他的视野里，他有种被硬生生扯回现实的冰冷感。</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>其实Mickey压根就不在意那个不速之客看没看到他们做的事，只是这个人的出现，把他扯回了现实，他又想起了自己的过往，和他那两个死透透的前任。</p><p>以前的经历太痛苦了，它们的存在永远地告诫着Mickey，这个世间不可能允许他们这种人的相恋。</p><p>趁着红毛还没完全陷进去，还是剪断这一切吧……</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Mickey单方面的对Ian筑起了一道冰墙，他想这样做对双方都好。但看到红毛有如受伤小狗的表情，他又动摇了。他想，他真的要这样做么？他真的能这样做么？</p><p>他觉得自己混账又可笑，明明是自己先招惹的一切，然后红毛如他所愿的喜欢上他，现在他倒要一脚踹开他了！试问他有什么脸面这样做？</p><p>他稍微放下一点戒备，决定还是用平常一点的态度面对红毛。</p><p>当看到红毛因为自己又愿意跟他说话时的兴奋表情，Mickey忍不住在心里叹息，唉，还是算了吧，不要再对红毛那样做了。</p><p>不过他扭捏惯了，让他主动向红毛示好，那得慢慢来。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>就在Mickey苦思冥想怎么自然的和Ian彻底和好时，他重遇了他的噩梦。</p><p>Kevin交给了他一块金属牌，上面雕刻的图案，他一辈子都不会忘记。那是他以前所在的帮派，Milkovich兄弟帮的M字徽章，让他遭受感情灾难的罪魁祸首。就算不知道它为何会出现在附近，但对他的威吓已经足够大了。</p><p>之前遇到的那个不速之客顶多提醒他，再怎么喜欢一个人也要回到现实里。这个徽章却告诉他，他这辈子都注定不可能拥有幸福，拥有爱情，他永远都在深渊里，他根本没法甩掉它！</p><p>一段段痛苦的回忆再次清晰的涌上Mickey的脑海里，他甚至觉得，红毛跟他在一起，也可能逃不过死去的命运，就像他的前两任一样。他悲伤的想，还是放手吧……</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Mickey想自毁，所以玩刀子游戏时，才会提出那种稍微不小心就会剁掉手指的玩法。</p><p>Ian试图阻止他，被他冷冰冰的拒绝了。看到红毛怒不可遏的表情，他竟有种自虐的快感。</p><p>很好！讨厌他！然后离开他吧！</p><p>如他所愿，红毛离开了。听着他离去时，马靴用力踩踏地面的声音，Mickey脑子里的一根弦好像一下子断了，直到游戏结束，他的脑子还是完全空白的状态。他喝完酒走出酒馆，却撞上了早应该离去很久的红毛。</p><p>先被红毛一把抱住，再被用力推向地面，屁股着地的Mickey总算扯回了神志。</p><p>Ian愤怒的质问他，为什么要对他不理不睬，为什么要对他冷若冰霜，为什么要对他恶语相向！他到底得罪了他哪里？</p><p>听到这一连串的发问，他痛苦的想，这要他怎么回答？他现在连平时骂人的话都说不出来。他软弱地选择了逃避，Ian更气愤了，一把拽起他就走。</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>回旅馆房间的途中，Mickey内心一直处在忐忑不安的状态里，看着红毛关上房门，又对他连珠带炮的一顿发难，他想他们这次是要彻底完蛋了，为了减缓分手会带来的痛苦，他还尝试武装起自己。</p><p>Ian乱吼完一段后，突然跑过来抱住了他，并用痛苦发颤的声音说：“Mickey，我真的好害怕你受伤。”</p><p>听到红毛带着哭腔说出来的这句话，他突然失去了继续武装自己的力气，他与Ian的眼睛对视，他看到那里有一种可以抚慰人心的温暖力量，它轻易化解了他那冷冰冰的外壳。</p><p>他们再次接吻了，这个吻与以往不同，它像一场春雨，温和地滋润了干旱冷硬的土地，他再度沦陷在这种亲密的互动中。</p><p>Ian对着他说：“我喜欢你。”</p><p>Mickey从美好的吻中稍微清醒，听到Ian的告白，他整个心都是甜蜜蜜的，他真的想永远活在这一刻。但人最终还是要回归到现实的世界中去，一种不安的情绪漫上心头，他不知道他与红毛的感情能维持多久，所以他才说了那段质问Ian是否真心的话。</p><p>Ian向他吐露了自己所能想象的，所能表达的，对他最热烈最真挚的情话。</p><p>那是Mickey二十年人生里听过的最动听最美好的话语，他已经开始相信他们能拥有美好的结局了。</p><p>Mickey认真注视着面前这个让他深陷感情漩涡的人，用了他这辈子最轻柔的语气，说出了深埋心底已久的话。</p><p>“我也喜欢你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>用Mickey视觉书写的情节到此结束，以后应该也不会再有单独写他视觉的情节了。</p><p>后面写得好累，完全不知怎么简写有些情节，逻辑语句都是不通的，希望大家不要被我糟糕混乱的文笔吓退吧……</p><p>下一章开车🌝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我开了一部凯迪拉克过来，大家快上车。</p><p>不过我车技不好，多担待一下。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十四章</p><p> </p><p>“我也喜欢你。”那是Mickey温柔的低语。</p><p>Ian仿佛走进了一个幻境，那里盛开了一片葵百合的粉红花海，有天使牵着他的手，带领他向前走，Mickey穿着一身白色礼服，站在花海中央等着他。在春日温暖的阳光里，他捧上Mickey的脸，冰蓝色的眼瞳倒影着他的样子，他把额头贴过去，两人闭上眼睛，渐渐的，他们嘴唇相碰，气息相交，最后难分彼此。</p><p>Ian睁开眼睛，他们还在旅馆的房间，Mickey与他在柔软的被褥里，面对面躺着，Mickey的脸被暖黄烛光柔出一层光晕，他看得有点痴了，缓缓抚摸过他的眉眼，Ian柔声说：“Mickey，我可以吻你么？”</p><p>Mickey扯了一下嘴角，笑着说：“你都亲那么多次了，现在还要问？”</p><p>“那么我可以吻你么？”Ian声音还是软软的，但眼里带了点郑重其事的意味。</p><p>Mickey望着他碧绿色的眼睛，似有所感，他没有说什么，直接印上了自己的嘴唇。</p><p>这次的吻与之前那几个极尽温柔的吻不同，它是火热的，激烈的，情难自抑的。</p><p>两人像是要把对方吞进肚子里一样啃咬着，Mickey柔软的舌头灵巧地钻进Ian的口腔里，引领着对方的舌头与他共舞。直到彼此的呼吸都有点困难，他们才放开了对方的嘴唇。</p><p>Ian用拇指摩挲着Mickey泛着水光的柔软唇瓣，又俯身过去轻咬一口。他顺着下巴线条一路啃咬到脖颈，印下一连串色情的标记。接着他又把嘴唇移到Mickey小巧的耳垂旁，先是伸出舌头舔了一下，才轻轻一把含住。</p><p>用舌头尽情蹂躏着软软的耳垂，Ian只感觉浑身都在战栗。</p><p>Mickey被咬得忍不住发出呻吟，他呼吸渐重，咬着下唇难耐的承受着。他两只手伸进Ian的衣服里，胡乱摸着光滑的后背。在发出一个粗重的鼻音后，他微侧过头，伸出舌头舔吻着对方的侧脸。</p><p>终于玩够了，Ian撑起上身，欣赏了一下被舔得亮晶晶的耳垂。接着，他把Mickey的衣服从裤腰里抽出，顺着身体往上卷。黑发青年漂亮的大胸肌暴露在空气中，呈现在Ian眼前，他急不可耐上手抓了一把，打着圆揉搓起来。</p><p>Mickey被揉得皱起眉头，他捉住Ian使坏的手，恼怒骂道：“揉个屁呀！你以为这是面团么？”</p><p>Ian被逗笑了，他把脸贴在Mickey的胸膛上，不怕死的说：“就是在揉面团呀，白白的，手感棒极了。还有这颗小浆果，我最喜欢吃了。”说着对准胸前的小红点一口咬上去。</p><p>“操——！”Mickey被Ian语言挑逗得整个脸都红了，听着对方吃他乳头吃出的啧啧水声，他难以忍受，一边含含糊糊骂着难听的话，一边又忍不住抱着身上的红色脑袋，拱起腰身，把自己的敏感更往对方的嘴里送。</p><p>Mickey的主动迎合深得Ian的欢心，他扯着嘴角偷笑，又换了另一边舔咬。等舔够了，他放开了两颗被玩弄得红肿充血的乳头，顺着腹肌往下亲，他把手覆在Mickey的裤裆上，隔着裤料揉弄起已硬挺多时的阴茎。他越摸越激动，伸手想解开对方的裤腰带，却遇上了跟上回一样的难题。</p><p>这该死的裤腰带怎么解不开？Ian心里焦急，他停下了手上口上的动作，专心与难缠的金属扣子奋战。</p><p>Mickey正被抚慰得很爽，对方的动作却突然停住了，紧接着，叮叮叮解扣带的声音传到他耳里。一开始他还躺着等了一两秒，但是顶着帐篷确实难受，又等了一两秒后，他不耐烦了。坐起身，一掌拍开Ian还在努力的手，他烦躁地骂道：“你真他妈的蠢！连裤腰带都不会解！老子自己来！”</p><p>听到Mickey骂他，Ian也不气恼，他知道现在最重要的是继续办事情！他从Mickey的身上下来，滚到一边，急冲冲把自己的衣服脱掉，扔到地上。看到Mickey也把衣服脱光光了，他立马重新扑到他身上，又开始乱动起来。</p><p>两条赤条条的躯干紧密地贴合在一起，Ian和Mickey接了个深吻，交换了彼此的唾液。接着，他把头移到Mickey的腹肌上，继续刚才的动作，他舔咬着对方的腹肌，种下一颗颗草莓，舌头滑过下体浓密的森林，他用手扶住对方粉红的阴茎，就是一口含下去。</p><p>Mickey瞬间瞪大眼，他用手肘撑起上半身，看着一个红色的脑袋笨拙地吞吐着自己的阴茎，感觉全身都酥了。Ian口技生疏，舔了没几下，牙齿就磕到了他龟头的嫩肉，Mickey痛得哇哇大叫，阴茎当场软了半截，他皱着眉头说：“如果不会……你不一定要这样做的。”</p><p>不小心咬痛Mickey，Ian心里愧疚，再听到Mickey没有怪罪他的话，他的心软成了一团棉花。他摇摇头，用满是歉意的语气说：“对不起，Mickey，咬痛你了。”他犹豫了一下，又软软的说道：“但，我想继续这样做，你就让我这样做吧，这次我会小心的。”</p><p>被可怜巴巴的Ian打败，Mickey躺了回去，调整了一下姿势，含含糊糊的说：“你，你小心点。”</p><p>Ian得到回应，立马就兴奋起来，他曲起Mickey的双腿，两手按着他的大腿肉，就把头埋到胯部中间。这次比之前更加小心，他先是伸出舌头描摹了一圈龟头的褶皱，然后又用舌尖轻舔着马眼口。啧啧啧对着那个小口又钻又吸了一会，他放开一边的大腿，用手扶住Mickey的柱身。</p><p>舌头从龟头顶端舔到阴茎根部，再舔到最下面的两个小囊袋。他含着囊袋里的小球，变着法子吸吮舔咬着。</p><p>等玩够了阴囊，他又上下几个来回，直把整条阴茎都舔得油光水滑，才再一次舔回龟头。他用舌尖在上面打了几个转后，张开口，一把含了下去。</p><p>Mickey被刺激得忍不住眯起眼，他哼哼的呼吸着，因为太爽，嘴里还弱弱地叫了几声：“操——。”透明液体争先恐后从他马眼的小口里冒出来，被Ian用舌头舔进嘴里。</p><p>膻甜的味道在Ian口里散开，他放开Mickey的分身，砸吧一下嘴，舔了几口还在不停冒的液体，就又重新含回去，他收起牙齿，用口腔中最柔软的部分卖力地抚慰着身下人。</p><p>实在是太爽了，Mickey蜷曲脚指头，用力喘着气，他双手按在Ian的后脑勺上，不自觉地耸动起自己的臀部。他腰间的物件越来越硬，越来越大，控制不住吐出来的“操”更是一声高过一声。</p><p>Ian吞吐Mickey的速度越来越快，后来，他的头已经无法跟上快速耸动的臀部了，他只得张着嘴，被动地接受着最后的冲刺。</p><p>Mickey闭着眼，嗯嗯哼了好几声，粗喘着气说：“我要去了！快吐出来！”</p><p>Ian才不听他的，他用手托起Mickey的屁股，配合他的动作，又是几下，Mickey终于在一声低吼后射了出来。白浊的液体直接射进Ian的喉咙里，他呛了一下，快速从对方的阴茎上退出来，掩着嘴剧烈咳嗽着。</p><p>Mickey的阴茎从Ian的口中退出后，又射了几下，这才软下来。他还在高潮的余韵中，瘫软在柔软的被褥里听着Ian咳嗽的声音，他忍不住笑着吐槽：“蠢货，都叫你吐出来了，死活不听，呛死你。”</p><p>Ian好不容易止住了咳嗽，听到Mickey的吐槽，他扑到他身上，二话不说吻上去。他撬开对方的唇齿，舌头在口腔里用力翻搅。</p><p>口水顺着Mickey的嘴角淌出来，Ian离开他的唇时，还连了一条淫乱的银丝。</p><p>Ian笑嘻嘻的说：“你的精液好吃吗？”</p><p>Mickey呸呸几下，红着脸骂道：“混账，老子揍死你！”</p><p>Ian抱着他，嘻嘻哈哈乱蹭着。Mickey能感受到Ian胯下硬挺的巨物，他咽咽口水，结结巴巴，声音闷闷的说：“我，我来帮你。”</p><p>听到Mickey说要帮他，Ian很是兴奋，不过，他想Mickey用下面的嘴帮他，他附在他的耳边，轻柔而又不怀好意的说：“Mickey，我想上你，可以么？”说完就往他耳朵里吹了一口气。</p><p>Mickey被臊了个大红脸，不知道这家伙是哪里学回来的混账技能，他转头怒瞪了对方一眼，骂道：“再往我耳朵里吹气，我就揍死你。”然后转过脸，用手指摸着自己的眉毛，局促不安的说：“想上就上，别那么多废话。”</p><p>得了Mickey的应许，Ian心花怒放，他快速滑到黑发青年的大腿间，扶起对方滚圆的臀部，伸出中指，沾了些刚才Mickey射到自己腹部上的精液，对准漂亮粉红的入口，就急不可耐的戳进去。</p><p>Mickey被戳得有点痛，他哼了一声，闭着眼睛皱眉说：“你他妈轻点。”</p><p>“好。”Ian应了一声，开始缓慢动作起来。因为只有一根手指，进进出出得还算顺利。Ian看着粉嫩的小口吞吐着自己的手指，忍不住滑动一下喉咙，他试图再增加一根手指，却遇上了阻力。Mickey的那里太紧了，戳不进第二根手指，他稍微使上一点力，又把Mickey弄痛了。</p><p>Mickey把眼睁开一条缝，有点烦躁的说：“去拿我的擦枪油。”</p><p>“噢噢。”Ian傻乎乎地点点头，他走下床，从Mickey的袋子里翻出一支擦枪油，拿着它回到床上。他把擦枪油的瓶口塞子拔开，倒了一些油在手掌心。又重新塞回塞子，他把擦枪油扔在一边，才把手上的油涂抹在Mickey的穴口上。</p><p>Ian把手指重新插入，因为油的关系，他觉得Mickey的里面滑腻腻的，他忍不住曲起手指刮了刮。</p><p>Mickey轻哼一声，鼻息变重，咬着唇忍受着。Ian一直就有观察他的反应，见他没多大不适，又增加一根手指，这次进入很顺利。两根手指在温暖的肠壁里转动了好几下，才由缓到快抽插起来，Mickey被他捣弄得忍不住嗯嗯哼哼叫起来。</p><p>Ian张开手指，努力做着扩张，他知道自己九英寸的阴茎实在很大，这是Mickey第一次跟他做，就算他是个什么都不懂的处男，他也知道不做好前戏直接插进去，Mickey准会受伤的。他把Mickey的一条腿挂在胳膊上，就着姿势用手继续抽插着。看着黑发青年在情动中隐忍的表情，他下体的硬挺勃起得很是难受。</p><p>Ian感觉开发得差不多了，终于再也忍受不了，抽出手指，拿起被子上的擦枪油，拔开塞子，把半支油倒在阴茎上。</p><p>Ian一边把油涂抹均匀，一边看着Mickey被手指插出的小洞口。</p><p>小洞正一收一缩颤动着，好像在欢迎着某样物件的进入。Ian吞吞口水，他把龟头抵在Mickey的穴口前，又倒了一些油上去，才缓缓地插了进去。</p><p>下体的穴口被慢慢撑大，Mickey忍受不住地呜咽一声，他紧皱眉头，扬起脖子咬住下唇，试图把意识从身体被进入的异样感中分离出来。</p><p>Ian怕Mickey受伤，进入的速度很慢。Mickey感觉这就是一种挠心的酷刑，所有感官恍惚都汇聚在了下面，他双手紧抓被单，再也难以承受的大口喘起气来。他哈着气，气呼呼地骂道：“操，你，你他妈的快点插进去呀！”</p><p>“我不想你受伤。”Ian喘着气说。虽然经过了开拓，和擦枪油的润滑，但Mickey的后穴实在紧实，他的巨无霸进入得还是有点困难。Ian按摩着后穴外的褶皱，使它放松，又把阴茎更往里面送了一点，这么努力了，Ian的柱身还是露了一截在外面。他再倒了些油，继续缓慢地往前推送。</p><p>Mickey被磨得难受死了，突然，他就着被半插的姿势，曲起一条腿按着Ian的屁股，然后使劲往下一坐，直接吞没了整条大柱子。同时，他也难受地大骂了声：“操！”</p><p>被Mickey火热的肠壁包裹了整条阴茎，Ian舒服得都快要翻白眼了，想不到这人上面的嘴平时吐出的话又臭又硬的，下面的小口却这么柔软舒适。他摸了一圈两人连接的部位，有一种叫做甜蜜幸福的酥麻感从指间传到脑子里。他把Mickey的另一条腿也挂在胳膊上，开始抽动起来。</p><p>虽然一开始还有点阻碍，但等抽插了十几下后，Mickey的后穴已经完全适应了Ian的巨无霸。</p><p>Mickey的屁股真是天赋异禀！它会吸人哦！Ian满脑子里都是淫乱的秽语，忍不住伸手抓了一把Mickey的肥臀，他咬着牙猛烈地在里面狂冲乱撞。</p><p>Mickey大张着腿迎合着对方的攻击，他感觉自己现在就像在起浪的湖水中搭着小船，身体被上下颠得不行。他只能举起双手抓着头顶的被单，固定住被Ian不停往上顶撞的自己。</p><p>Mickey能感觉到下体被撑得很大，接纳阴茎的穴口被磨得麻麻痒痒的，他啊啊啊的胡乱叫着，有时候被撞得狠了，还会爆出一句：“你快操死我了！”的胡言乱语。</p><p>听到Mickey这样说，Ian的阴茎变得更粗更硬了，他喘着气忍不住笑着调侃：“看你这淫荡的模样，离不开我的大宝贝了吧。”说着又狠狠撞了几下。</p><p>Mickey被撞得脑子里都是晕的，他本能的反驳道：“你少他妈……”突然不知道被顶到了什么点，他浑身一个哆嗦，后面的话就说不出来了。</p><p>Ian感受到Mickey的异样，他按着刚才捅的地方往里顶了顶。</p><p>Mickey又是一个哆嗦，半软的阴茎硬了几分。</p><p>看着他的变化，Ian大概明白了，那是Mickey身体里的敏感点。他扯起嘴角，把阴茎抽出来，笑着折起Mickey的大腿，最大限度把他的后穴暴露出来。然后他一个挺身，一插到底，肉体相撞时发出了一声淫靡的“啪”。</p><p>天！好爽！Ian愉悦的叹道，他就着Mickey的敏感点开始了一轮猛烈进攻。</p><p>“嗯～啊，操！”Mickey啊啊的尖声大叫，他胡乱摆着头，一只手无力地盖着眼睛，他脸色潮红，凌乱的头发粘在汗湿的额头上。因为Ian专往他的敏感点戳，他的阴茎已经重新硬了起来，透明液体又从马眼口中不停冒出来。</p><p>Ian抓起Mickey的另一只手往他的阴茎摸去。</p><p>Mickey捉住自己的阴茎，本能地套弄着。但有好几次，他被Ian撞得不行，一个没抓稳，手就滑了下去。他颤颤巍巍摸回来，掏了几下，接着又是胡乱地弄着自己。</p><p>Ian能感受到Mickey里面的温度因摩擦而越发的烫人，他忍不住舒服得喊道：“Mickey你的屁股，好，好烫人啊！啊～吸得我好舒服。”</p><p>Mickey没有搭他的话，他继续弄着自己，嘴里哼着变了调的呻吟。</p><p>再继续猛干下去，Ian知道他很快就会射出来的，为了延长抽插的时间，他减缓速度，细细地打量起被他干得意乱情迷的Mickey。</p><p>Mickey白皙的皮肤绯红一片，上面布满了细细密密的汗珠，诱人的小浆果随着胸膛起伏，下体的耻毛沾满了精液和油，显得乱七八糟的。连接部位附近的皮肤，早已因为激烈的碰撞，透出了漂亮的嫣红色。他把Mickey还在套弄着自己的手拿开，然后用力一撞，勃起的粉红阴茎随即一跳一跳的摆动着。Ian看得咽咽口水，他摸上Mickey的阴茎，打着转套弄起来，然后俯下身，一口叼住诱人的乳头用力舔咬，咸湿的汗水随着舌头卷进Ian嘴里，苦涩甘美的味道让他更是情动。</p><p>Ian放开Mickey的乳头，低着头再次迅速抽插起来，他一边快速地套弄着Mickey的阴茎，一边狠狠地操干着让他欲仙欲死的后穴。</p><p>Mickey被上下双重夹击，只觉得快要被操晕过去了，他张开双臂用力抱着Ian的肩膀，嘴里不停说着胡话。</p><p>有时候是：“不行了…我要死了，你慢点…”</p><p>有时候是：“啊…啊…对，那点，用力，用力撞过去…”</p><p>有时候是：“热…里面…热死了…要融化了…”</p><p>有时候是：“快…快…操…再快点，狠狠操老子。”</p><p>其实到了后来，Ian操得脑子都快要爆了，谁让Mickey的后穴实在销魂，他满脸汗水，脸色潮红，听到身下人的胡话后，更是本能地加快了速度。</p><p>烛火给床上的两人镀上一层金边，墙上交叠的影子不停摇晃，让人脸红心跳的啪啪声回荡在房间里，环绕在每一个角落。</p><p>Ian一直对准Mickey的敏感点攻击，又是几十下抽插后，Mickey再也承受不住，大吼一声：“我要去了。”就着Ian的手射了出来。射精带起了后穴的收缩，Ian被绞得不行，来不及抽出来了，直接射在了Mickey的敏感点上。</p><p>Mickey还没来得及喘口气，就被后穴里突然而来的刺激，弄得差点失禁。不过幸好他没有真的想尿尿，平复一下后，就把尿意憋回去了。</p><p>Ian趴在Mickey的身上喘着粗气，里面实在太暖和，他并不想拔出来。</p><p>但Mickey被Ian压得有点难受，用手拍了身上人的后背一下，他哑着嗓音说：“快，快下来。”</p><p>Ian不情不愿地从Mickey的体内退出来，白浊的精液得到解放，从还没来得及闭合的后穴里缓缓流出来，淌得屁股缝都是。</p><p>Ian看得又有点硬了，他慌忙别开视线，盯着Mickey还没褪去红潮的脸，柔声说：“我去拿水给你清洁一下。”</p><p>Mickey射了两次精，又被那样子折腾，早以累得不想说话，他闭着眼，懒洋洋点点头。</p><p>Ian从房间里找出一条棉布，帮自己和Mickey稍微清洁了身体，他穿上衣服出去打水。</p><p>Mickey脑子里昏昏沉沉的，他强迫自己等了红毛一会，终还是抵不住睡魔的诱惑，迷迷糊糊睡过去了。</p><p>等Ian提着一桶水回来，Mickey已经打起了小呼噜睡得很是香甜。</p><p>Ian想，Mickey一定是累坏了。他怕弄醒Mickey，帮他收拾身体时，动作都是极致的轻柔和小心。</p><p>把Mickey里里外外弄好后，Ian也累得想睡觉。他轻手轻脚爬上床，把被子扯过来盖在自己和Mickey的身上。</p><p>Ian把手横过Mickey的胸膛，搭在他的肩窝上，他甜蜜地看着眼前的人，忍不住凑上前亲了一口。最后，他在满满的幸福感中，进入了美妙的梦境。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是第十五章，这章总算描写了一下时代背景，希望大家还记得这是一篇南北战争时期的AU吧，虽然这篇文跟打仗和解放黑奴没什么关系☺️☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早上，Ian先一步醒来。他左臂穿过Mickey的腋下，从背后环抱着他。</p><p>看着Mickey后脑勺的黑色发旋，一股甜蜜的幸福感从Ian心底涌出。他微撑起身，低垂头，附在对方长着新鲜胡茬的侧脸上，印上一个温柔的早安吻。接着他轻轻唤道：“Mickey，Mickey，醒来。”</p><p>Mickey没被叫醒，还是睡得很香甜。Ian抽出手臂，用手轻拍他的肩膀。</p><p>这次Mickey醒了，不过他醒来的反应很大，像受到了什么惊吓一样，突然整个人弹跳一下，接着瞪着眼睛大口喘气。他迅速看向Ian，紧张的神情完全看不出刚才还在睡梦中。</p><p>Ian被这动静吓了一跳，有点不知所措，他皱着眉头关心问：“做噩梦了么？”</p><p>看到是Ian，Mickey放松了下来，他打了个哈欠，用手腕揉揉眼睛，懒洋洋的说：“没有，从小就有的应激反应。”说完又重新躺回床上。</p><p>虽然Mickey语气轻松，Ian还是忍不住心疼，他想起他镖客的身份，就算不知道Mickey的过往，但他也想象得出，这有可能是他从小生活不稳定造成的。他低头用手轻抚黑发青年的脸，温柔说:“如果累就继续躺着吧，我去给你弄些吃的过来。”</p><p>Mickey摇摇头，神情懒洋洋的:“不了，昨晚太累睡着了，现在身上黏糊糊的，要先去洗个澡。”</p><p>Ian想起昨晚的疯狂，脸上有点发热，他忍不住在Mickey的嘴巴上亲了亲，微笑着说:“好。”</p><p>Mickey被这腻歪劲搞得有点不好意思，他红着脸转过头，语气不太自然的说:“知道就起来吧。”</p><p>Ian又亲了Mickey的脸蛋一口，才从床上起来，他穿好衣服。等Mickey也收拾完自己，两个人走出房间。</p><p>来到招待窗口，Mickey叫Kevin给他准备热水，又跟Ian交代一声，就走去旅馆后的小木屋洗澡去了。</p><p>Ian其实想跟着去，但他不好意思开口，等他还在犹豫怎么提这件事，Mickey已经走远了。他在心里叹口气，问Kevin拿了些洗漱用具，打了一桶水，对着旅馆前的空地慢慢刷起牙来。</p><p>Ian刷完牙，Mickey还没出来，他走到正在喝着咖啡的Kevin旁，靠墙站着。</p><p>Kevin看他走过来，倒了一杯热乎乎的咖啡递过去。</p><p>Ian道了声谢，拿起小小呡一口。</p><p>Kevin看了Ian一眼，低下头继续喝自己的咖啡，两人之间沉默着。过了一两分钟，他突然状似漫不经心来了一句:“你昨晚有注意到什么嘭嘭嘭的响动么？”</p><p>听到Kevin的这句问话，Ian差点没把口里的咖啡喷出来。艰难的把咖啡咽到肚子里，他眼神飘忽，结结巴巴掩饰道:“没，没有，昨晚我很早就睡了，睡得很香，一，一点声音都没听到。”</p><p>Kevin意味不明的看了Ian一眼，点点头，没再问什么。</p><p>Ian迅速把咖啡喝完，把杯子放到窗台上，火急火燎的说:“我去看看Mickey洗完没，一会还有事要做，你的咖啡，谢了。”</p><p>“好。”Kevin挥挥手道别。</p><p>Ian落荒而逃，他跑到旅馆后的小木屋，深吸几口气，总算把情绪平复下来。看来下次跟Mickey做ai要控制一下，不能弄得那么大动静。接着他忍不住想，不知道下次是什么时候？好想今晚再来一次呀...</p><p>想得脸红心跳，Ian开始不着边际的发散思维。就在他思维跳跃到跟Mickey以后的未来会是什么样的时候，Mickey冒着热气从小木屋里出来了。</p><p>看到刚洗完澡，脸蛋还带点红晕的Mickey，Ian三步并作两步走过去，搂着黑发青年的腰在他身上嗅了嗅，是他喜欢的淡淡橄榄味。Ian甜甜的赞叹:“你好香呀。”</p><p>Mickey受不了这种甜言蜜语，他一把推开Ian，向前走了几步，背对着他，羞窘说:“在外面就别他妈的搂搂抱抱了，被人看到会不好。”</p><p>Ian知道Mickey的害羞与顾虑，他歪头笑着哼出个:“好。”然后走过去与Mickey肩并肩，他用眼角余光瞟了一眼身旁的人后，揉着肚子语气夸张的转移话题:“饿死了，先去吃早餐吧。”</p><p>-----------</p><p>因为Kevin的旅馆不提供早餐，两人又来到昨晚吃饭的酒馆吃东西。Ian觉得这家小酒馆真是有够神奇的，如果不是Mickey带着，他都不知道它竟然还提供一日三餐，看来只要有钱赚酒馆老板什么都肯做。</p><p>Ian吃着碟子上的鸡蛋培根，问Mickey:“一会吃完早餐，要干点什么么？”昨天才给Fiona寄了信，回信应该几天后才能收到，这几天是要找些事情打发时间。当然，如果能跟Mickey在房间里整天厮混，那也很好。</p><p>“吃完早餐后，去找个不太熟的老混账聚聚旧。”Mickey的早餐是鸡蛋香肠，他用叉子叉着一整条香肠，咬了一大口，说起话来跟大舌头似的。</p><p>Mickey口中的老混账，就是Kevin昨晚提起过的那个老探长，不过Ian昨晚一直心事重重，没怎么留意他们的对话。听到他形容是个老混账，自动关联成当地的一个地痞流氓。现在跟Mickey有了关系，他想了解Mickey，自然是对他认识的人都产生了一种好奇心。他吃了一口鸡蛋，看着Mickey鼓起来的腮帮子，微笑着问道:“那老混账是个什么样的人？你们怎么认识的？”</p><p>Mickey专注着盘子里的食物，随意回答:“一个专喜欢找我麻烦的老混账。”他顿了一下，思考了一会怎么简短表述他们相遇的过程，才接着说:“两年前吧，我到这里找Kevin，需要一些钱。Kevin的老婆V把我介绍给他，接了他几趟任务，一来二去就熟起来了。”说到这，Mickey突然气呼呼改口道:“不对，才不熟，那个老混账老流氓克扣过老子几次钱。”</p><p>Ian觉得Mickey生气的样子，可爱极了，他调侃:“他克扣你的钱，你怎么不揍他一顿？”</p><p>Mickey撇撇嘴，气恼说:“你以为老子不想么？但揍了他只会惹来一身骚。”</p><p>听了Mickey这么一通话，Ian已经开始幻想一会会见到的人，应该是个无法无天的黑恶流氓势力。</p><p>只是等他们吃完早餐，来到警局前时，Ian当场就懵了，他指着警局的招牌，傻乎乎的问道:“那个老混账在这里？”</p><p>“对呀。”Mickey率先走进去。</p><p>Ian跟在身后，他心里正想着难道那个人在牢里？就听到Mickey朝着一个双腿交叉搭在木桌上，一顶帽子盖着半张脸，脸上留着络腮胡，身上大衣胸口处别了个警徽的男人喊道:“老混账。一早就在打瞌睡，小心有强盗进来把你给毙了！”</p><p>那男人听到有人喊他，把脸上的帽子挪开，见到说话的人是Mickey，脸上挂了一个爽朗的笑容，他调侃道:“我看那不长眼的强盗就是你这个混小子吧，好家伙，总算舍得过来见我了？”说着戴好帽子站起身，走过来想给Mickey一个拥抱。</p><p>Ian看清了男人的长相，一个容貌阳刚，身材高挑，年龄大概四十岁左右的大叔。</p><p>Mickey翻了个白眼，嫌弃的躲开了，他没好气的说:“什么总算舍得，我昨天才到的。”接着两个人就走到一边叙起旧来。</p><p>Ian傻乎乎的看着两人的互动，完全没法把Mickey口中那个所谓不熟的老混账，跟这个一脸正气的大叔联系起来。</p><p>两人聊了一会，那位大叔指指Mickey身后的Ian，问道:“这个年轻人是谁呀？”</p><p>“我的雇主。”Mickey随口道。</p><p>“雇主也得有个姓名吧。”大叔向天翻了个白眼，他懒得从Mickey口里得到答案，直接越过他，向着Ian伸出手，友善的介绍起自己:“你好，年轻人，我是冬青镇警局的探长，Krames。”</p><p>“你好，Krames探长，我叫Ian Gallagher，Mickey的雇主。”Ian礼貌的答道，他把手递过去，两人握了握。</p><p>Krames探长打量了Ian一会，转过身面对Mickey，调笑道:“你小子怎么找的这么帅气，年轻，有礼貌的‘雇主’？”他特意在雇主的字眼上加重了音量，看来是不太相信他们的雇佣关系。</p><p>Mickey翻了个白眼，懒得搭理他的话中话，直接开口问道:“你昨晚让Kev找我什么事？”</p><p>“没什么，知道你回来，想见见你而已。”Krames探长走回木桌前，重新坐了回去，他调整了一个舒服的坐姿，继续说:“对了，打算在这里留几天？”</p><p>“没几天，等封信，等到了就走。”Mickey交叉双臂靠在墙上。</p><p>Ian看也没有可以插上话的地方，就无聊的到处打量起屋里的装修，这个警局不太不小，一半是普通的办公区域，一半是关押犯人用的牢房，牢房里或坐或躺着几个黑人。</p><p>“噢，那么这几天有空么？”Krames探长看着Mickey。</p><p>“有空又如何？没空又如何？”Mickey也回望着他。</p><p>“看来是没事干。”探长笃定，他交叉双臂挑眉道，“那帮我去抓个故意伤害的逃犯，有赏金的。”</p><p>“没空。”Mickey想都不想拒绝道，“我雇主还在那呢。”说着还扬了扬下巴，指了一下Ian。</p><p>Krames探长看了一眼Ian，完全没当一回事，继续自顾自说道:“我这边有那个逃犯的大概位置，你过去捉回来就行了，花不了你多长时间。”</p><p>察觉两人提到他，Ian有点不自在，他走到Mickey身旁，立在一旁安静地听他们说话。</p><p>“噢，那么简单的活，你怎么不自己亲自去？”Mickey嘲讽。“还有你的那些搭档呢？都死哪去了？”</p><p>Krames探长解释:“最近多了很多逃北的黑奴，有些还犯了罪。州政府让我们加紧逮捕这些犯罪的黑奴，我的那些搭档都去出任务了。警局里不能没有对接的人，我要负责留守大本营。”解释完，后面还恳求了一句，“你就当帮个老朋友的忙吧。”</p><p>Mickey可不是一句恳求，就什么都会答应的软蛋，他发挥自己吐槽的本色，冷冷的讥讽:“首先我们他妈的不是朋友，第二黑奴逃北的事不是一直都有么？怎么你们现在也要来抢奴隶猎人的生意了？”</p><p>奴隶猎人，身为一个庄园少爷，Ian听过这个既熟悉又陌生的职业，他们受雇于拥有黑奴的有钱人，专门逮捕私自逃走的黑奴。</p><p>Krames探长一秒破功，他翻了个白眼，知道套近乎不行，直接骂道:“嘿，你这个混小子，我们都这么熟了，不是朋友是什么？还有，什么他妈的抢不抢的，这本来就是我们警员的分内事！”骂完，语气变成了无奈:“你小子，明明喜欢到处瞎跑瞎混的，怎么心眼这么大！就完全没注意联邦最近的局势么？”</p><p>Mickey哼笑一声，语气无所谓的说:“注不注意都他妈的跟我有什么关系？”</p><p>Krames探长就知道他是这种性格，好心提醒道:“联邦最近不是特别太平，北部现在的废奴呼声越来越大，南部拥护奴隶制的人也闹得越来越大，之前不是还发生过几场局部战争么？我直觉不久以后南北会有场大的，你在外面跑的时候要小心一点，别卷进去了。”</p><p>听到老探长这样说，Ian心有所感，以前在佛罗里看过那么多关于废奴的言论，他知道社会要进步，这种残酷的糟粕迟早会被舍去。不过这种进步可能会与自己家族的利益有冲突。Ian乐观的想，就算利益有冲突，也只是一些雇佣成本的提高，过了阵痛期应该就好了吧。至于会不会像这位探长口中所说，变成一场大战争，Ian持怀疑态度，因为真到了那个地步，联邦可能会分裂，每一个拥有血性和爱国热情的人都应该不会走到那一步。想完自己的事情，Ian又把注意力专注到他们的对话中。</p><p>Krames探长语气中的关心不是假的，这让Mickey心里很受用，但让他说声道谢，那比身上挨一枪还难受。所以他只能不自在的摸摸眉毛，摸摸鼻子，咬一下唇，才故作不屑地开口:“说说那个悬赏的事。”</p><p>Krames探长感觉到Mickey软化的态度，他咧了个大笑脸，直奔主题:“这个通缉令是昨天刚下的，犯人也是个黑奴，他刺伤了自己的主人，从种植园里逃出来。种植园的主人跟我上头是老朋友，限定这周内要捉到凶手。”说着从抽屉里拿出一张地图和一张罪犯的画像，放到桌子上。</p><p>Mickey看老探长拿出地图，知道这是线索，他走过去，弯腰看着图纸。</p><p>Krames探长指着地图上标记的红圈继续说:“这地图上标记的几个红圈可能是他藏身的地点，这个是他亲戚家，这个是逃亡北部的必经之地，这三个是附近的废弃建筑，就算逃亡也会想找个可以挡风挡雨的地方，你记得好好搜寻这三个地方。”</p><p>Mickey看着分布在不同角落的五个大红圈，忍不住骂道:“操，这见鬼的叫不用花多长时间？所谓的大概位置就有五个！而且都不是集中的！你他妈的让我一个星期以内怎么找出那个人？”</p><p>“说不定第一个地方就中了。”krames探长语气轻松。</p><p>Mickey向天翻了个豪华大白眼，继续吐槽:“中彩票都比第一个地方就找到他的几率高。”</p><p>“我相信你的能力。”krames探长想拍拍Mickey的背，被他敏捷躲开了。</p><p>Mickey不屑的说:“我他妈还没答应你呢。就算我答应你，我的雇主也没答应呢。”</p><p>听到Mickey话里所指的人，krames探长抬头望向一直在一旁安静听他们谈话的Ian。他挑眉笑问:“年轻人，你怎么想？”</p><p>突然成为两人谈话的焦点，Ian显得不知所措，他先看向Mickey，他知道以Mickey的性格，这种事是绝对不会来问他意见的。他想起昨晚抱着Mickey说的那些关于害怕他受伤的话，心里瞬间甜滋滋的，Mickey是在顾及他的感受么？怕答应这种事他会生气。</p><p>Ian又看向老探长，其实他并不想Mickey答应这种逮捕罪犯的危险通缉令，他也不知道为什么Krames非他不可。他思考一会，问道:“为什么一定要Mickey？”</p><p>Krames没有回答Ian的问题，反而问他:“你也是因为Mickey出色的能力才雇佣他当保镖的吧？”</p><p>“那是当然的。”Ian肯定，他本能的看了Mickey一眼，眼里还有些别样的情绪。</p><p>“我也是肯定他的能力才想让他帮我的，这小子是条猎狗，以前就帮我追捕过很多通缉犯。我昨天正发愁没人可以帮我处理这件案件呢。他不正好就出现了，所以我不找他还能找谁？”Krames探长理所当然的说。</p><p>被说成是条狗，Mickey很不爽，他骂道:“你他妈的才是狗！不，你是条蠢驴。”</p><p>Krames被骂了也不生气，他还反过来点点头:“如果你把这件事接下来，我当头驴也不错。”</p><p>Mickey抽了一下嘴角，无语的看着他。</p><p>Ian也挺无语，听到探长那理所应当的歪理，他总算理解Mickey为什么用老混账形容他了。不过他转念一想，虽然他们互相的称呼很难听，但两人对话时的语气却是一种轻松愉快的玩闹状态。Ian知道他们的关系比他想象中还要好，如果他不答应，两人会不会都对他有怨言呢？就算这次成功拒绝了，那么下次呢？如果又有Mickey的朋友找他帮忙危险的事，他还能阻止么？阻止后能确定Mickey不生他的气么？Ian脑子里乱糟糟的，最后他决定放弃思考过多的东西，想着大不了他来保护Mickey，才觉得心里舒坦不少。他两手交握在背后，犹犹豫豫的开口:“Mickey，想怎样就怎样吧。”</p><p>还没等Mickey开口，Krames探长抢先一步作答:“你看，你雇主都没意见，你也没意见，这件事就这么定下来吧。”</p><p>看Ian不反对，Mickey骂了老探长好几句，挑眉问道:“赏金多少？”</p><p>“这次报酬很丰厚，有六十美金。”Krames探长乐呵呵的说，他有信心Mickey听到这个数，会更加无法拒绝。</p><p>果然，听到这个数目，Mickey满意的点点头:“不错。”</p><p>两人又交流了一些罪犯的特征与细节，Krames探长才把那张地图和罪犯的画像交给了Mickey。</p><p>Mickey把它们卷成一团塞到腰间的袋子里，塞完后，他突然咬牙切齿的骂道:“老混账，有言在先，你这次还敢像之前某几次一样克扣老子的赏金，老子就让你屁股开出两朵花！”</p><p>Krames探长才没有被吓到，他交叉双臂反驳:“又不是我想扣的，那几次是你没有按照要求去绑人，都叫你不要弄死人了，你偏偏给我弄死了，我不扣下来一些你怎么长记性？而且，后来不是请你喝酒了么？”</p><p>“哼，扣钱是扣钱，请喝酒是请喝酒。别他妈想混过去。”Mickey不接受这个说法。</p><p>Krames探长摆摆头，不置可否，他懒得跟Mickey纠结这种无聊事情，装作好心的开口:“噢，这次你放心，这个罪犯不论死活，你把他完整的绑过来就好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是第十六章，本来不想写这么详细的追踪过程的，但是怕直接追上犯人显得太神了，就加了很多细节设定，结果写着写着变成了奇奇怪怪的推理章节，虽然里面的推理环节全是我瞎鸡巴乱写的。（掩面）</p><p>对了，不知道算不算OOC，Mickey在这里面做任何事基本都是没心里负担和三观的，因为他眼里心里只认钱和Ian。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人从警局出来后，Mickey突然就心事重重起来，Ian想找他聊关于Krames探长的事，他都没有应答。</p><p>Ian不知道Mickey是怎么了，只能盯着他的后背，沉默的跟在后面。</p><p>直到来到酒馆外的拴马桩，Mickey用手摸了摸马脖上的鬃毛，才转头对Ian开口，:“捉通缉犯这种事还是我自己一个人去吧。”</p><p>Ian呆愣一会才反应过来，他激动地反对:“不行！我让你做决定的前提是我必须跟着！”</p><p>“但…这始终太危险了，他可能有枪。”Mickey盯着Ian的眼睛，声音渐弱，“我怕你受伤…”</p><p>Mickey的担心让Ian暖心，他神情缓和，走近一步，压低声音说:“没事的，我躲在一边就好。同样的，不只你会怕我受伤，我也会怕你受伤。再说，两个人始终有个照应。”</p><p>Mickey与他对视一会，最终被碧绿眼睛里装满的温柔坚定打败，他别过脸，叹口气，轻声呢喃:“也好。”</p><p>这个词像是Mickey暗自许下的决心，也像是一个普通的呓语，Ian听不太清楚，他把头靠近一点，问道:“你在说什么？”</p><p>Mickey转头看他，一扫刚才的弱气模样，音量如常，说出的话还是那夹枪带棒的混蛋派头:“想照应老子，先他妈的把你的枪法练好吧。”</p><p>这个扭捏的家伙！Ian在心里大喊。他歪嘴笑着驳斥:“我枪法很好呀，一枪就打死了一头雄壮的山狮。”</p><p>“那是你撞了大运，都不知道谁平时狩猎只黑尾兔，开五枪才中一枪。”Mickey摆摆头哼笑。</p><p>Mickey说的是之前在森林时，教导Ian狩猎技巧的事。Ian太久没摸枪了，一开始的枪法确实一塌糊涂。后来在Mickey不怎么友善的帮助下，他又重新掌握了门道，他的最新记录是一枪搞定一只黑尾兔。</p><p>Mickey貌似自动忽略了这个事实，自顾自地又损了几句Ian的烂枪法。</p><p>面对这种就是想损你一下的小恶劣，Ian懒得反驳，他摇摇头，无奈哼哼:“是，是，是我撞了大运。我的枪法是狗屎。行了吧？Mickey。”</p><p>“讲那么多废话，还不如现在去买把枪。”Mickey又找了个新角度继续损人，损完，先一步上马。</p><p>Ian决定不说话，乖巧的跟着跨上马。等坐稳后，他很自然地紧贴着Mickey的后背，伸手抱着他的腰，忍不住偷着乐。</p><p>在这种暧昧的姿势下，两人来到枪械店，Mickey帮Ian购置了一把称手的双管霰弹枪。虽然双管霰弹枪射程短，能同时装填的弹药也只有两发，但它的威力大，适合盲射，近身时是个很好的防御性武器。</p><p>买完双管霰弹枪，Mickey身上也没多余的钱再买一把新的了，之前那把夏普斯步枪的金属枪管变形实在严重，要修好还得再有两三天。他只能认真检修他的两把左轮，让它们保持完美状态。</p><p>等捣弄好两把左轮，Mickey又买了几支擦枪油和几盒高速弹，才算是把武器和弹药的事情搞定了。从枪械店出来，他提议去马厩看看马，不论是逮捕通缉犯，还是去加州，共骑一匹马始终不方便。</p><p>Ian他很享受两人在马背上的亲密举动，听到这个提议后有点小小失落，不过他还是赞成了。</p><p>Mickey其实更想去偷一匹马，这样可以节省很多钱。但Ian在他身边，他不想解释他为什么干着这种不法勾当的同时，可以面不改色的跟警察合作。虽然Mickey干的所有事都是为了钱而已，但他有种预感，跟Ian说起这些事会进入没完没了的掰扯不清。他决定废话少说，直接去冬青镇附近的马厩黑市看看。他以前或抢或盗的马就是在那边出手的，他跟店家还算熟，能买到相对便宜的马匹，不过它的位置在小镇30公里的郊外。</p><p>时间紧迫，两人讨论一会，决定先去打点好这几天在野外的必需品，之后到马厩买好马直接出发。</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>Ian和Mickey整理好东西，跟Kevin道了别，在酒馆解决了中午饭后，向着郊外的马厩黑市走去。</p><p>Ian对马对这里不熟，全程都由Mickey张罗。黑发青年给他购置了一匹田纳西走马，这种马价格适中，性情温和，耐性不错，用途范围广，比较容易和主人培养感情，马与主人越亲密，越容易激发自己的潜能。</p><p>虽然买马的钱才用了十八美金，但加上早上购置的武器，Mickey身上算是一分钱都不剩了。他也搞不懂为什么出趟任务会让他差点破产，他决定等Ian拿到Fiona的钱后，要让他把钱全部还给他。</p><p>从马厩出来，Mickey以事发地为中心，画了一个射线图。从这些射线上看，黑奴的亲戚家反而是最远的。这个亲戚生活在中南部，跟逃北的必经之地差了很远，再加上Krames口中最近州政府的态度，Mickey直觉他应该不会跑到那边躲起来，或者跑到那边他的亲戚也不可能收留他。至于地图上的其他红圈，他手上掌握的罪犯信息实在太少，Mickey是真的一点头绪也没有。这样想破头脑，还不如去事发地了解更多罪犯逃亡的信息，说不定可以缩短找人的时间。他把地图收起来，对Ian说了一句跟上来，就向着事发的种植园出发。</p><p>种植园距离马厩不算远，骑马四十多分钟就到了。来到种植园表明了来意，Mickey和Ian见到了躺在床上，腰部缠着绷带，神情疲惫的园主。说起那个黑奴，园主语气很激动，他一边不停骂着死黑鬼是狗娘养的忘恩负义的臭畜生，一边叮嘱Mickey和Ian快点找到那个人。不过事发时，他喝醉了酒，被捅了一刀后就直接痛晕过去了，没留意黑奴是怎么逃走的。更多的信息，园主建议他们找种植园里的其他人问问。</p><p>从园主房间里出来，他们找了女主人问话，得到的是些没什么用的信息。他们又找了园里的几个守卫，他们的回答都大同小异，事发时间是昨天凌晨一两点，那时候大家陪着园主喝得酩酊大醉，发现园主出事是因为刚好有个守卫去尿尿，尿完那人酒也醒了，就在他回去房间的路上，突然听到一声惨烈的大叫。他循声跑去，看到那个黑奴的房门半开着，还有血腥味从里面传出来，走进去一看，园主就躺在地上，腰上插着一把刀，血流了满地，身上的财物和武器都被扒走了。幸好发现得早，不然园主早就因失血过多死掉了。但是因为那时候夜太黑，出事后大家都兵荒马乱的，没人留意到那名黑奴是怎么逃走的。后来派人在种植园周边找，已经找不到他了。</p><p>Mickey找了那名最初的发现者，他让那人领他们去案发现场。在路上，Mickey从他口中又得到了更多的案件细节，那人说，他尿尿的地方到出事的房子还有点距离，当他跑过去的时候，已经没看到什么人影了。不过他有隐约听到马蹄声，后来清点马厩里马匹的数目，少了园主的爱马，那匹马跟园主的感情很深厚。</p><p>来到案发现场，守卫指着地上的一滩血迹，说园主那时候就躺在这里。</p><p>Mickey打量起房子里的情况，房间里放置的家具不多，就一张木床，一张桌子，一张木凳和一个陈旧的柜子，房间的一个角落还堆放了一些杂物。地板上有一些凌乱的血鞋印，什么鞋型都有，估计是园里的守卫们在搬运受伤的园主时留下的。还有几组不同于那些鞋印的血脚印，它们在房间的地板上踩出了一些路线图，Mickey沉思着这可能就是那名黑奴留下来的。</p><p>Mickey随着这些血脚印在房间里走动，发现脚印在柜子和杂物前有驻足，柜子和杂物堆有被翻动过的痕迹，估计是罪犯匆匆收拾过行李。他又到处巡视了房间一圈，床，桌子和木凳旁没有这些脚印，却有很明显的打斗痕迹，被单在地板上被向前拖曳了一段，一只老旧的皮靴翻转盖在上面。木凳翻倒在地，桌子上的物品有一半扫在地上，有一支用了一半的蜡烛颤颤巍巍地挂在桌边。</p><p>Mickey若有所思，他走到门边，没有发现任何血脚印的痕迹。他走回守卫的身旁，问:“你发现你的主人时，有看到他脚上穿鞋子么？”</p><p>“没有。”那人回答。</p><p>Mickey点点头，他又问:“还有其他黑奴居住在附近么？”</p><p>“有，要我召集他们么？”</p><p>“要。”Mickey话毕，那人就出去张罗了。</p><p>Ian走近Mickey，压低声音问:“有什么发现？”其实跟着Mickey调查这种犯罪案件，Ian有种身处Edgar Allan Poe推理小说中的刺激感。</p><p>Mickey看了他一眼，摇摇头:“我要出去看看。”</p><p>到了外面，Mickey发现房子附近的地面上有一些马粪。他好像想到什么一样，忍不住扯了一下嘴角。</p><p>Ian看到他的笑容，好奇问:“有什么新发现么？”</p><p>Mickey又是摇摇头。</p><p>Ian被Mickey故弄玄虚的态度，弄得挠心挠肝的难受。他用渴求的眼光看着眼前的人，问道:“那你笑什么呀？”</p><p>“没什么，就是大概弄懂了怎么回事。”Mickey看到守卫领着六个黑人过来了，暂时结束这个话题，“我先去盘问一下那些人，一会在路上再跟你说说是怎么回事吧。”</p><p>六个黑奴排成一排站在Mickey面前，Ian发现他们神情萎靡，眼睛里盛满了惊恐。守卫矗立在一旁，时不时摸着腰间的皮鞭。</p><p>Mickey问了他们关于昨晚发生的事情，每个人都表示不知情。至于黑奴向着什么方向逃跑，他们就更加没有头绪了。</p><p>Mickey在他们的脸上巡视一会后，挥挥手，让守卫带走他们。</p><p>守卫让那些黑奴继续回去工作，他走到Mickey身边，说昨天他拿鞭子抽了他们一顿，可以盘问的都盘问了，没什么有用的信息。</p><p>Mickey转头意味不明的看了守卫一眼，问道:“有整个种植园的图纸么？”</p><p>守卫摇摇头:“没有。”</p><p>听到没有，Mickey也没什么表情变化，他继续说:“我要在附近转转，你先回去吧，我找到什么再回去找你们。”</p><p>守卫想继续与他们呆在一起，最后还是被Mickey的三言两语说走了。等他走远，Mickey立刻爆发出来:“操，真他妈的是个傻逼！如果我是那些黑奴也不会说任何关于罪犯的信息的！”</p><p>听到Mickey这样说，Ian马上意会了，那些黑奴真的承认有听到或者见到这件事，有可能就掰扯不清了。现在还在调查阶段就挨了一顿鞭子，如果被按上协作伤害园主的罪名，无疑是送人头。</p><p>Ian把手搭在Mickey的肩膀上，问:“你的意思是那些黑奴可能知道些什么？”</p><p>“当然。”Mickey肯定，他指了指房子附近的其他木屋，继续说:“刚才我在房间里发现了打斗痕迹，意思是园主人被刺中前，他们应该激烈争执过一番。夜深人静的，不可能没人注意到这边的情况，甚至有可能有人目击了犯人的逃走。”</p><p>“那接下来要怎么做？”Ian问。</p><p>“到处转转。”Mickey说着向那些木屋走去。他打开距离他最近的一家房门，直接走进去。</p><p>没做过这种擅闯民宅的事，Ian有点踌躇:“这样擅自进去不太好吧。”</p><p>Mickey转头瞟了他一眼，没好气的说:“别他妈磨磨唧唧像个臭娘们似的，赶快找出线索赶快走人！拖得越久找人越困难！”</p><p>“好吧。”被Mickey说服，Ian跟着走进木屋里。</p><p>Mickey一进房子就直奔窗边往外看，从这个角度，能看到行凶房子的一部分。</p><p>还差点。Mickey想，他拉着Ian从木屋出来，也在其他房子转了一圈，同样的，从其他木屋的窗户往外看，或多或少都能看到行凶的房子。</p><p>“可以了，走吧。”Mickey对Ian喊道，“现在我们再去找找那些黑奴吧。”</p><p>来到黑奴工作的田地，Mickey寻找了一会，锁定一个七八岁的黑人小孩径直走过去。就在离小孩的三四米处，Mickey突然站住了。他从袋子里摸出一块巧克力，对Ian扬扬:“拿这块巧克力过去引诱那个小孩，想办法问清楚昨晚发生的事。”</p><p>“啊？我？”Ian傻愣愣的指着自己，他搞不清Mickey怎么会让自己去做这种事。</p><p>“对，你。傻愣着干什么？快点过去呀。”Mickey催促。</p><p>“不是，为什么是我？我没做过这种事。我不知道怎么做呀！”Ian忐忑。</p><p>“老子不擅长应付小孩。”Mickey不耐烦，语气凶巴巴的，“你他妈的走过去，把这块该死的巧克力塞给那个小屁孩，然后套他的话，他妈的懂了么？”</p><p>“有点懂。”其实Ian还不是太懂，不过他不想Mickey骂他，所以只能硬着头皮直接上。</p><p>Ian拿过Mickey手上的巧克力，紧张不安的走过去。他来到小男孩的面前，深呼吸一下，弯腰友善地打招呼:“嗨。”</p><p>看到有个漂亮的白人青年站在他面前，小男孩被吓了一跳，他害怕地看着Ian，不知道这个人是怎么回事，只能呆立原地不敢说话。</p><p>Ian知道小男孩害怕什么，他没再靠近，而是张开拿着巧克力的手，温和的说:“要不要吃巧克力？”</p><p>小男孩从来没见过这样的食物，他好奇地看着Ian手掌心中的巧克力。不过他还是不敢说话，也不敢有什么动作。</p><p>Ian清楚这块巧克力勾起了他的好奇心，他稍微走近一步，把巧克力掰开一半，继续温和的说:“我没有恶意的，只是想请你吃东西，这个很甜的，你试一下吧。”</p><p>听到甜这个字，小男孩明显吞了吞口水，他认真观察了Ian的神色一会，确定对方真的没恶意，终是耐不住好奇颤巍巍的把手伸过去。他把巧克力拿到手里，递到眼前，仔仔细细打量了一圈这块小小的黑色食品，接着用鼻子嗅了嗅，一股香甜的味道飘到鼻腔里，他忍不住吞了吞口水，才慢慢吞吞的一把含住。浓稠甜腻的巧克力在他口里化开，他惊讶的睁大眼睛，忍不住赞叹:“天呀！好好吃！”他抬头看着Ian，眼里闪着兴奋的光芒，笑容灿烂地答谢道:“谢谢你！哥哥！这绝对是妈妈口中所说的天堂的味道！”</p><p>看到小男孩亮晶晶的眼睛，Ian想起了Liam，明明才认识一个星期，却忍不住会思念他，Ian总觉得这是他们之间一种神奇的牵绊。他脸上的神情更加柔和了，又走近一步，他扯起一个和绚的笑容:“喜欢吧，可以跟你打听件事情吗？我打听完，这半块巧克力也归你。”</p><p>小男孩现在的魂已经被这天堂的味道全部勾走了，他放下了所有戒心，用力点点头，神态轻松的应答:“哥哥你想问什么事呀？”</p><p>Ian靠过去，压低声音问:“昨天凌晨，你有听到有什么惨烈的叫声或者异常的响动么？”</p><p>小男孩惊恐的看着他，估计是想到他问的是什么问题了。但Ian的笑容让人很舒心，小男孩低头踌躇了一会，音量小小的开口:“妈妈不让我说。”</p><p>有戏！Ian心里兴奋的呐喊，他再接再厉，直接把手里的巧克力塞到小男孩的手中，耐心极好的说:“这块巧克力就给你了，放心，我不给告诉任何人的。”</p><p>看着手上的巧克力，小男孩最终抵挡不住它的诱惑力，他用手指着耳朵，意思Ian靠过来。</p><p>Ian意会，他侧着耳朵让小男孩耳语，小男孩把音量压得极低:“昨天凌晨我被乒乒乓乓的声音吵醒了，我好奇走到窗前，然后就听到园主惨叫，接着Gary哥哥从房子里走出来，骑上马逃走了。”</p><p>Gary就是伤害园主的那个黑奴的名字。Ian听到骑上马逃走，立刻转过脸看着小男孩的眼睛问道:“那么马逃往的是什么方向？”</p><p>小男孩指着远处的一片树林说:“那里。”</p><p>Ian听到自己想要的答案，兴奋地摸摸小男孩的头发，感激的说了声谢谢后，转身跑回Mickey身旁，他搭着他的肩，邀功的说:“知道那人逃往的方向了！就在那里！”说着指了指某处。</p><p>Mickey点点头，拉着Ian往那边走。</p><p>来到小男孩所指的地方，Mickey他们踩在没有修整过的野草从中，草丛中歪歪扭扭地竖着半人高的围栏。Mickey走过去仔细研究起那些围栏来，Ian在后面盯着他的背影，心里有点失落，他自以为刚才做得不错，他满心欢喜的认为Mickey应该会夸奖他几句的，结果什么都没有。Ian打起一些精神想，可能是Mickey赶着处理这件事，所以才没有动作吧？等事情搞定后，他一定要拿些奖赏。</p><p>Ian又开始控制不住的乱想，直到Mickey喊他过去，他才回过神来。</p><p>Ian走到Mickey身边，看他有什么新发现。</p><p>Mickey等他走过来了，开口说:“这条栏杆上有新鲜裂痕，估计是天太黑，那名黑奴跟马不熟，就在他试图控制马跨过这条栏杆时，马被绊倒了。”说着，他跨过栏杆走到外面，Ian跟着他跨过去。</p><p>Mickey指着有明显压痕的野草丛接着说:“马被绊倒后，直接跌在这里，那名黑奴也从马背上掉下来了。你看，这里的草有被鞋子踩折过的痕迹。刚才那个守卫说，马跟园主的关系很好，跟惯了这种会纵容下属虐待黑奴的园主的马，脾气都要比一般的马大，我推测它短时间内是无法适应陌生人骑它的，除非那人是个训马高手。”</p><p>Ian顺着Mickey的话说:“但一个一直生活在种植园，从事十几个小时苦力劳作的人，根本不可能是训马高手。”</p><p>Mickey赞赏的看他一眼，扯着嘴角说:“对，所以他从马背跌落后，还发生了一些事情。”</p><p>Ian被Mickey的眼神杀到，他内心激动，表面平静地听他接下来的话。</p><p>“看到那些折痕么？”Mickey指着地上被折断的低矮树苗和花丛，继续说:“你看，蜿蜒得曲曲折折的像蛇爬过一样，一种可能是那名黑奴重新上马，但是马不听他的使唤，走得磕磕绊绊形成的。一种是那人没骑上马，马受到惊吓乱跑，他在后面追形成的。”</p><p>Mickey转头对着Ian，扯了个笑:“快来祈祷是后一种吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>